


Утратив плоть и душу

by ph_craftlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Crossover, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 42,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ph_craftlove/pseuds/ph_craftlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять лет назад Джон Уотсон посадил за решетку жестокого серийного убийцу по имени Шерлок Холмс, но с появлением беспощадного имитатора он вынужден вернуться к работе и обратиться к тому единственному, кто в силах помочь раскрыть новые убийства. Вот только этот человек до крайности одержим самим Джоном.</p>
<p>Кроссовер с "Красным драконом" и "Молчанием ягнят"</p>
<p>Также перевод можно найти здесь: http://ficbook.net/readfic/622513</p>
<p>Беты: dzenka, семьдесят девять процентов</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Loss of Flesh and Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/387339) by [deuxexmycroft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deuxexmycroft/pseuds/deuxexmycroft). 



Затянутым в перчатку пальцем Джон Уотсон уверенно нажал на кнопку звонка. В тусклом неверном свете фонарей, освещавших уличную тьму, трудно было разглядеть каждую черту его изнуренного лица, однако силуэт был виден ясно: невысокий мужчина, сохранивший, несмотря на всю усталость, твердую осанку, одетый в зимнее пальто, которому не мешало бы быть потеплее, и укутанный в шарф, который вполне мог оказаться и помягче.

На лицо Джона упал загоревшийся в матовых окнах прихожей свет, щелкнул замок, и дверь распахнулась. На пороге выросла высокая фигура Шерлока Холмса.

\- Инспектор? – спросил мужчина с выражением легкого удивления на лице. Несмотря на столь поздний час, он был полностью одет.

До Джона донесся запах свежесваренного кофе и готовящегося ужина. 

\- Простите за поздний визит, - начал он, откашлявшись, но Шерлок его тут же перебил.

\- Никаких проблем, - произнес он низким спокойным голосом и сделал неопределенный жест рукой в сторону гостиной. – Я еще не собирался ложиться. Войдете?

\- Если не помешаю, - Джон чуть глубже спрятал руки в карманы. – Я хотел кое-что обсудить.

\- Разумеется, - ответил Шерлок и, слегка прищурившись, отступил в сторону. Джон вошел в дом, принеся с собой уличный холод. Шерлок закрыл за ним дверь, но запирать ее не стал. Его пронизывающий взгляд был прикован к Джону. – Разденетесь?

Он повесил пальто Джона в шкаф под лестницей и проводил его в огромную гостиную, заваленную интересовавшими его вещами. «Тащит их, как сорока в гнездо», - подумалось Джону. Можно было решить, что здесь царит беспорядок, но комната скорее была похожа на нечто среднее между библиотекой и антикварной лавкой. На кофейном столике, выглядевшем так, словно Шерлок только что проводил исследование, посвященное арахнофобии, [1] стоял включенный ноутбук. 

\- Это для одного из пациентов, - объяснил Шерлок, заметив, куда направлен взгляд Джона. Взяв в руки скрипку, он расположился в кресле. – Садитесь. Что случилось? 

\- И во сколько мне это обойдется? – пошутил Джон, устраиваясь напротив.

Шерлок снисходительно улыбнулся. 

\- Считайте любую терапевтическую пользу, извлеченную из нашей беседы, бесплатным дополнением, - он осторожно перебирал струны на скрипке; она издавала тихие звуки, не мешавшие разговору.

\- Договорились, - ответил Джон, поправив рубашку. – Итак. Наше знакомство нельзя назвать близким, но мы довольно долго работаем над этим делом вместе, и я доверяю вашему мнению, вам нет равных в судебной психиатрии.

\- Вы мне льстите, - улыбнулся Шерлок. – Так что случилось?

\- Думаю… мы совершили ошибку, - тихо произнес Джон. – Все это время мы шли по ложному следу.

\- Правда? – удивился Шерлок, не прекращая ритмично перебирать струны. 

\- Да. Мы думали, что убийца – озлобленный безумец, знакомый с анатомией. 

Шерлок согласно хмыкнул и дернул одну из струн изящным движением тонких пальцев. 

\- Он собирает части тел. Следовательно, мы можем сделать вывод о том, что это – врач без лицензии или студент-недоучка. Он может также оказаться стоматологом или профессором антропобиологии, [2] - Шерлок одарил Джона одной из тех улыбок, которые никогда не отражались в его глазах и всегда лишали собеседника присутствия духа. – Или просто достаточно сообразительным человеком, который умеет пользоваться «Гуглом».

Джон ощутил, как волоски на шее становятся дыбом, но виду не подал и только вздернул подбородок.

\- Здесь-то мы и ошиблись, - признался он.

Шерлок поджал губы.

\- Да?

\- Он не коллекционирует части тел.

\- Тогда зачем их забирать? – Шерлок изогнул бровь.

\- Я думаю, - спокойно ответил Джон, - он их ест.

Казалось , в комнате повеяло холодом. Шерлок осторожно отложил инструмент и выпрямился; кресло, в котором он сидел, слегка скрипнуло.

\- Продолжайте, - сказал он, соединив кончики пальцев и опершись на них подбородком.

Джон подавил нервный вздох.

\- Я подумал об этом, когда моя девушка готовила ужин, - при упоминании Сары Шерлок, как всегда, слегка сморщил нос. – Она резала курицу и сказала: «Самое нежное мясо – филе, по обе стороны хребта». И тогда я подумал о третьей жертве. 

Веки Шерлока дрогнули: он вспомнил фотографии с места преступления.

\- У нее была срезана часть мяса со спины. Что-то вроде человеческого аналога филе, - продолжил Джон более уверенно и спокойно, хотя чувствовал себя совершенно иначе.

Он шумно сглотнул, и взгляд Шерлока метнулся к его горлу, а потом вновь остановился на лице.

\- А потом меня осенило, - Джон сел чуть более прямо, Шерлок же застыл и напоминал теперь скорее статую, чем человека. – Печень, почки, язык, тимус. [3] Вырезанные у каждой жертвы органы можно приготовить.

Лицо Шерлока словно бы ожило. Он медленно провел пальцем по нижней губе, опустив глаза, задумавшись.

\- Очень интересно, - пробормотал он. – Это… это все меняет, - он поднял оценивающий взгляд на Джона. - Вы поделились с кем-нибудь своими выводами? 

\- Нет… - покачал головой Джон. – Я хотел сначала обсудить это с вами. И еще раз простите за то, что испортил вам вечер. Лично мне эти мысли помешали насладиться ужином, который приготовила Сара. 

\- О, нет, не стоит извиняться, - быстро ответил Шерлок, рассеянно заглянув ему в глаза. – Я нахожу это крайне занимательным.

И, словно в подтверждение своих слов, Шерлок какое-то время помолчал, очевидно, обдумывая все услышанное.

\- Иногда я думаю, не стоит ли нам поменяться ролями, - произнес Джон, и эти слова были шуткой лишь наполовину. – Особенно если учесть тот интерес, с которым вы относитесь к моим расследованиям. 

\- Думаю, вы бы пришли к выводу, что убийства интересны почти всем, Джон, - ответил Шерлок с усмешкой. – Кроме того, я скорее увлечен теми, кто в них участвует, - он снова впился в Джона холодным взглядом. – И с той, и с другой стороны.

Джон с трудом выдавил из себя вежливую улыбку. 

\- Мне бы хотелось, чтобы однажды на моей кушетке оказались вы, - задумчиво пробормотал Шерлок, обращаясь скорее к самому себе. – Сложно представить, какие ужасы могут таиться у вас в голове. Все, что вам довелось пережить...

\- Не думаю. Быть может, вы не настолько хороший психиатр, как сами привыкли думать, - прервал его Джон. - Вас считают лучшим, и все же, несмотря на то, что вы занимаетесь этим расследованием дольше меня, мысль о том, что убийца – каннибал, даже не пришла вам в голову. 

\- Что тут сказать? – ответил Шерлок, разводя руками. – Я совершил ошибку. Я знаю, люди думают, будто то, чем я занимаюсь, едва ли не магия, но, честно говоря, я такой же человек, как и все вы.

Джон помолчал, а потом сказал:

\- Вы не производите впечатление человека, который совершает ошибки.

\- Мне ненавистна мысль о том, что я могу потерять ваше доверие, Джон, - мягко произнес Шерлок. – Оно так много для меня значит.

И тогда Джон… почти понял.

Он в оцепенении откинулся на спинку кресла, сосредоточенно нахмурившись, но мысль ускользнула столь же быстро, как и пришла, а он вдруг почувствовал себя совершенно опустошенным.

\- Простите, - сказал Джон, наклонив голову. – Это было очень грубо с моей стороны… - он провел рукой по волосам и вздохнул. – Уже поздно, а я почти не спал и очень устал. Еще раз извините.

Шерлок молча смотрел на него поверх сложенных вместе кончиков пальцев.

\- Идите домой, - сказал он наконец. – Отдохните, а потом, как только почувствуете себя лучше, возвращайтесь. Мы пересмотрим все дело в свете совершенного вами открытия, а я постараюсь больше не совершать ошибок. Вы согласны?

Джон слабо кивнул.

\- Звучит неплохо. Спасибо, Шерлок, и еще раз извините, что…

\- Забудьте, - ласково проговорил тот. Он встал и, когда Джон сделал попытку последовать за ним, махнул рукой, предлагая ему остаться на месте. – Нет, нет. Подождите меня здесь, я принесу ваше пальто.

Он вышел, и комната вдруг показалась Джону слишком большой. Он медленно выдохнул, почему-то чувствуя себя невероятно маленьким. В прихожей хлопнула дверь стенного шкафа, Джон уронил голову на руки. Да что с ним такое? Шерлок, конечно, всегда был странным, но это же не значит, что…

И тут взгляд его упал на протянувшиеся через всю стену книжные полки, заставленные кулинарными книгами. Одну из них открывали совсем недавно. 

Джон всегда доверял инстинктам. Обычно, если что-то цепляло глаз, это стоило проверить. Звук его шагов приглушал расстеленный на полу мягкий ковер. Почти инстинктивно Джон потянулся за телефоном, чтобы позвонить Лестрейду. Он уверенно набирал номер, пролистывая главу, на которой остановился Шерлок, посвященную разделке свинины.

Нападение застало его врасплох.

Джон испуганно обернулся и успел заметить лишь неясный силуэт, блеск стали, а потом в его живот с ужасающей силой вошло лезвие ножа, и все тело пронзила ослепительно-белая обжигающая волна боли. Он хотел закричать, но шок выбил из легких весь воздух, поэтому он смог лишь вцепиться в удерживавшие его влажные руки. 

\- Тише, - терпеливо прошептал Шерлок, прижимая ладонь ко рту Джона, открывшемуся в попытке вдохнуть. Тот попробовал оттолкнуть руку, но хватка была железной. – Не нужно этому сопротивляться.

Нож глубже вошел в тело Джона, послышался ужасающий звук разрывающейся кожи и расходящейся под напором лезвия плоти. 

Джон беспомощно уставился на бледное лицо – застывшее на нем очарованное выражение было подобно тому, с каким кот следит за попавшейся в его лапы мышью. Джон вспотел, он был слишком потрясен, чтобы попытаться бороться, и только отстраненно и глупо подумал, что ему всегда нравилась эта рубашка. Каждую его мышцу пронизывала боль, ноги подгибались, не выдерживая веса тела. Шерлок вынул нож, легко развернул Джона, словно тряпичную куклу, и, удерживая прямо, прижал к книжным полкам, обхватив за пояс сильными руками. Нож теперь прижимался к его боку. 

Спиной Джон чувствовал тепло тела Шерлока, и его не покидало странное ощущение, будто живот и все внутренности вытекают из него, как кисель. Он глубоко вдохнул и постарался не застонать, когда понял что почти не чувствует нижнюю часть тела.

\- О, да, - произнес Шерлок неожиданно нежно. – Ноги тебя подводят. Но не волнуйся, я достаточно силен для нас обоих, - он провел рукой по волосам Джона, и от интимности этого жеста у того по спине пробежали мурашки. – Мне так жаль, что ты разгадал мою тайну, Джон, но, кажется, я недооценил твои способности. Или, быть может, переоценил свои. В любом случае, ты должен знать: я никогда не хотел причинять тебе боль, но ты меня вынудил.

Сердце, все сильнее бьющееся в груди Джона, бессмысленно перегоняло льющуюся на ковер кровь. Он вдруг подумал: как Шерлок собирается все это убирать? И что станет делать с его телом? Спрячет, как трупы остальных жертв? Съест его органы?

Зрение Джона постепенно затуманивалось, становясь ярким по краям, как будто во время прихода. Он чувствовал прикосновения пальцев Шерлока к коже головы. 

\- Ты особенный, - внезапно прошептал он, касаясь губами уха Джона. – Пожалуй, я съем твое сердце. 

\- Стоять!

Сквозь пелену боли до Джона донесся знакомый голос. Шерлок замер, все еще прижимаясь губами к его уху, в голове шумело. Инспектор Лестрейд, словно бы появившись из ниоткуда, направил дуло пистолета прямо в голову Шерлока, и Джон почувствовал всепоглощающее облегчение.

\- Брось нож и отпусти его, - приказал Лестрейд.

Испачканный кровью нож с приглушенным стуком упал на ковер. 

Шерлок, медленно дыша, стоял неподвижно, оценивая обстановку, и, прежде чем отступить и уложить Джона на пол, вобрал в рот мочку его уха, скользя по ней горячим языком в издевательском подобии поцелуя. Джон лежал у его ног, истекая кровью, а Шерлок поднял руки, сдаваясь, и спокойно улыбнулся, впиваясь взглядом в направленный на него пистолет.

Джон лежал на мягком ковре, медленно погружаясь в темноту, а все вокруг заливала красным вытекавшая из раны на животе кровь.

 

 

Грег Лестрейд бросил быстрый взгляд на монитор. Доктор Шерлок Холмс, со всех сторон окруженный охранниками, сидел в камере для допросов. Скованные наручниками запястья расслабленно покоились на столе, а сам он выглядел почти скучающим: полуприкрытые глаза, скривившиеся губы. Дорогая дизайнерская одежда, в которой его привезли, была испачкана кровью Джона, так что ее забрали как улику, и теперь Холмс был одет в футболку и джинсы с чужого плеча. 

\- Вы хотите поговорить с ним, сэр? – хмурясь, спросила сержант Салли Донован.

Грег потер бровь.

\- Я только что был у Джона в больнице, - сказал он, и выражение лица Донован смягчилось. – Я должен поговорить с чертовым Холмсом до того, как начнется суд. Мне нужно понять. 

Лежавший на больничной кровати Джон казался совсем слабым. Ему недавно сделали операцию, торс был туго перебинтован, а лицо выглядело ненапряженным, но далеко не спокойным. Из тела тут и там торчали разнообразные трубки, так что он напоминал скорее робота, чем человека. Время от времени мягкие светлые ресницы подрагивали. Грег тогда засомневался, что он вообще когда-нибудь очнется.

Конечно, такой вариант нельзя исключать: Джон был погружен в искусственную кому, [4] он был едва жив – Холмс его практически выпотрошил.

\- Выглядите обеспокоенным, инспектор, - сказал Шерлок вошедшему в камеру Грегу. 

Губы этого ублюдка растянулись в усмешке, и Лестрейд немедленно пожалел, что насилие в полиции было под запретом. Джон едва ли не умирал в больнице, а Шерлок сидел тут, в полной безопасности, и улыбался. 

\- Это тебе не помешало бы беспокоиться, Холмс. Или ты настолько бесчувственный, что убийство не способно пробудить в тебе совесть? – яростно выплюнул Лестрейд, отчаянно желая ранить его если не кулаками, так хотя бы словами, но Шерлок только посмотрел на него со странным блеском в светлых глазах.

\- Как Джон? – спросил он так спокойно, словно они всего лишь беседовали за чашечкой кофе.

\- Какая тебе разница? – резко ответил Грег, садясь напротив. – Ты его едва не убил.

\- Я этого не хотел, - сказал Шерлок, переплетая пальцы, наручники с лязгом проехались по металлической столешнице. Взгляд его был рассеянным. – Мне нравится Джон, инспектор, но себя я люблю больше.

Разумеется. Шерлок всегда был центром своей собственной перевернутой вселенной.

\- Так как он? – спокойно повторил Шерлок.

\- А ты как думаешь? – Грегу хотелось закричать, но невозмутимость Шерлока странным образом подействовала на него, и злость показалась неуместной. – Он в больнице, на волосок от смерти. Ты его почти надвое разрезал.

Шерлок медленно моргнул.

\- Быть может, я пришлю ему открытку.

\- Ну уж нет, - твердо заявил Грег.

\- Знаете, он очень умный. Гораздо умнее вас, - Шерлок окинул Грега пронизывающим взглядом. – Думаю, из вас двоих именно у малыша Джона есть все шансы стать старшим инспектором. 

Грега вновь обожгло волной гнева, а Шерлок оскалился еще шире, так что кожа у глаз собралась морщинками. 

\- Вам стоило бы быть благодарным. Полагаю, как только Джон поправится, он подаст в отставку, а у вас появится шанс на повышение.

Грег вскочил на ноги, с громким стуком ударил кулаком по столешнице, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не врезать Шерлоку. Его плечи тряслись, он покраснел от ярости и шумно дышал, с ненавистью глядя в глаза сидевшему напротив человеку. 

\- Тебе дадут пожизненное, Холмс, - закричал он. – Ты считаешь себя особенным, но остаток своих дней ты проведешь в крошечной камере, состаришься там, сдохнешь и не сможешь больше никому причинить вреда. А Джон поправится и забудет о твоем существовании. Я тоже о тебе забуду. Пройдет пара лет, и о тебе никто не вспомнит. 

Шерлок скользнул светлыми глазами по напряженной фигуре инспектора так, словно мысленно разрывал его на части.

\- Вы вспомните обо мне в самый неожиданный момент, - медленно проговорил он. – На самом деле, вам еще несколько лет будет очень трудно доверять новым людям, хотя, скорее всего, сейчас вы еще не понимаете, насколько сильно все это вас задело. А Джон? – Шерлок помолчал, а когда заговорил снова, голос его смягчился. – Каждый раз, когда рана будет разрываться от боли, с каждой таблеткой, которую ему придется принять, чтобы эту боль прекратить, он будет вспоминать обо мне. Пройдут годы, и рана заживет, превратится в шрам, но он все равно будет думать обо мне каждый раз, когда будет видеть его в зеркале или чувствовать, как он зудит под слоями одежды. Джон никогда не сможет забыть. И вы, пока он рядом, тоже.

\- Ты пожалеешь… - начал Грег, но Шерлок не дал ему закончить.

\- И при каждой встрече с Джоном вы станете вспоминать об остальных жертвах, которых не успели спасти, - продолжил Шерлок, и теперь в его голосе было гораздо больше злости. – Вы будете сожалеть о собственной глупости, о том, что не смогли вовремя поймать убийцу. Если бы вы присмотрелись внимательнее, то смогли бы избавить всех этих людей от смерти. А потом, - Шерлок сверкнул глазами, – вы начнете ненавидеть Джона.

\- Заткнись! – рявкнул Грег, сердце его пустилось вскачь.

\- Почему Джон сразу не поделился своими наблюдениями? – произнес Шерлок с широкой ухмылкой, в которой отражалось яростное удовлетворение от реакции Лестрейда. – Никто бы не погиб, если бы Джон действовал чуть быстрее и меньше бы доверял, кому не следует. Очень скоро вы не сможете находиться с ним рядом, каждый раз все внутри вас будет скручиваться от отчаяния, которое вы попытаетесь утопить в алкоголе. Безуспешно.

Грег запоздало понял, что Шерлок намеренно злит его, не преследуя никакой цели, просто развлекаясь. И ему вдруг стало страшно от того, что он позволил этому зайти так далеко. Все произнесенные Холмсом слова были подобны ножу, лезвие которого, то и дело проворачивалось, разрывая его внутренности. 

\- Увидимся в суде, Шерлок, - сказал Грег напоследок и вышел из камеры, всем телом чувствуя обращенный ему в спину взгляд, острый, как кинжал.

 

Время шло быстро.

По окончании получившего широкую огласку судебного разбирательства Шерлок был признан виновным, и его приговорили к девяти пожизненным срокам заключения без возможности досрочного освобождения. Он никогда не выйдет на свободу. Джон, все это время лежавший в коме, к счастью, не был вовлечен в скандал, разразившийся в СМИ.

Тот факт, что Шерлок помогал расследовать те убийства, которые сам же и совершил, вызвал невероятный ажиотаж. Пресса смаковала ужасающие подробности суда, а зловещую черно-белую фотографию Шерлока, на которой резко выделялись его острые, выразительные черты, можно было увидеть чуть ли не на каждом углу. У него был настоящий талант к эффектным репликам, и журналисты просто упивались все возраставшей ненавистью. 

\- Подумай о своей душе! – закричала какая-то взбешенная женщина, как только в дверях здания суда появилась стройная фигура Шерлока, окруженного охранниками. – Господь отправит тебя в ад за то зло, которое ты причинил людям! 

\- Господь уже убил миллионы людей, - невозмутимо ответил Шерлок. – Уверен, он не станет завидовать моим скромным достижениям. 

На самом же деле, СМИ не прекращали нападок на полицию Большого Лондона, обвиняя ее в том, что она косвенно помогала убийце. И совершенно неважно, что репутация Шерлока была безупречна, а его таланты очевидны. Они должны были понять, кто он на самом деле такой, но этого не произошло. Участие Джона вызывало особенный интерес: один из журналистов даже тайком проник в больницу и сфотографировал его, исполосованного после очередной операции. Фото тут же облетело все первые полосы. 

Однако скандал постепенно сошел на нет. А потом Джон очнулся - то и дело моргая, открыл отвыкшие от дневного света затуманенные глаза. На какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что он все еще в доме Шерлока, лежит на ковре, истекая кровью, но тут же появилась медсестра, поспешившая успокоить его и рассказать, что произошло.

Вскоре, как и предсказывал Шерлок, Джон подал в отставку.

Когда Грег пришел навестить его, тот все еще лежал на больничной койке, и его прикроватная тумбочка была завалена книгами и открытками с пожеланиями скорейшего выздоровления от друзей и коллег по работе. Врачи утверждали, что через пару дней он сможет вернуться домой, и Джон был этому рад. Сидевшая рядом Сара то и дело нервно поправляла подушки, а Джон ободряюще улыбался. Он радостно поприветствовал вошедшего в палату Грега, но в глазах его не было веселья. Он очень исхудал.

В палате царила атмосфера неловкости, и Грегу показалось, что совсем недавно тут произошел какой-то спор.

\- Просто я… очень устал, - тихо сказал Джон, когда Сара, нежно поцеловав его в щеку, ушла на работу. – Это слишком. Ты же знаешь, Грег, чтобы раскрыть преступление, я влезаю в шкуру убийцы, стараюсь думать, как он. А доктор Холмс… - Джон стиснул зубы, рука, лежавшая рядом с животом, дернулась. – Я этого просто не вынесу. Пытаясь поймать преступников, я убиваю себя. 

Грег вспомнил до боли точное предсказание Шерлока и опустил взгляд на свои руки. 

\- Джон, по-моему, в этой работе тебе нет равных.

Какое-то время Джон просто молча смотрел на него, а потом потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке и достал какую-то открытку. Отразившееся на его лице страдание заставило сердце Грега болезненно сжаться. 

\- Взгляни, - произнес Джон едва ли не умоляюще, передавая Лестрейду явно дорогую, изысканно сделанную карточку. Рука его тряслась. – Это от него. Он пытается поддерживать отношения.

Рука Джона упала на кровать, как только Грег взял открытку. Он осторожно открыл ее, ощущая кончиками пальцев гладкость качественной бумаги.

Прости, - вывел Шерлок острыми линиями поверх напечатанного текста. - Я часто думаю о тебе. Ш.

Грег едва ли не с опаской положил открытку на тумбочку так, чтобы она не бросалась в глаза.

\- Он в тюрьме, Джон. Он не сможет больше тебе навредить.

Для Грега почему-то было очень важно доказать, что Шерлок тогда был не прав, попробовать убедить Джона остаться. Но тот покачал головой, словно бы говоря, что Грег его не понял. Он выглядел несчастным.

\- Как только выйду отсюда, напишу заявление об уходе. Мне очень жаль, Грег. Ты хороший друг, - он заглянул Лестрейду в глаза. – Надеюсь, от того, что мы перестанем вместе работать, ничего не изменится.

\- Конечно, нет, - быстро ответил Грег. – Мы только рады будем, если ты как-нибудь вечером сходишь с нами в паб. Но, Джон…

\- Грег, - прервал его тот, покачав головой и отведя взгляд. Он выглядел гораздо старше своих лет и казался таким хрупким. – Пожалуйста.

Они проговорили еще почти полчаса, а потом Грег собрался уходить. Он оставил Джону все газеты, вышедшие за то время, пока он был в коме, чтобы тот мог наверстать упущенное. Джон был ему очень благодарен и отдал подаренную одним из друзей коробку конфет, чтобы Грег угостил семью.

\- Это подарок, но мне нельзя шоколад, - объяснил он. – Я на строгой диете.

Грег с благодарностью взял коробку и, когда Джон подался вперед, чтобы пожать ему руку, наклонился и заключил его в осторожные объятия. Джон казался обмякшим, почти бестелесным. 

\- Береги себя, Джон, - искренне сказал Лестрейд.

\- И ты, - ответил Джон.

 

В камере со стенами из прозрачного стекла Шерлок Холмс, лежа на животе, читал «The Herald». Он был одет в белую форменную одежду, и его бледность, ярко выделявшаяся еще до того, как он оказался здесь, теперь, когда солнечные лучи и вовсе не касались его кожи, казалась смертельной и почти сливалась с цветом одежды. Глаза быстро перебегали от слова к слову, он задумчиво водил указательным пальцем по нижней губе, периодически облизывая его, чтобы перевернуть страницу. 

Его история продолжалась. Везде писали о том, что главный врач психиатрической лечебницы доктор Кулвертон Смит обещает представить вниманию жаждущей публики окончательный анализ дела Холмса. Со страниц всех газет смотрело самодовольное лицо, и каждый раз, когда Шерлоку попадалось на глаза фото доктора, он привычным жестом зачеркивал его, прекрасно понимая, что камеры слежения все фиксируют. Доктор Смит должен знать, что ничего, кроме презрения, ему не дождаться. 

Шерлок переворачивал страницу за страницей, наслаждаясь, впитывая каждую крупицу информации, поступавшую из мира, к которому он больше не принадлежал. Кроссворд оказался сплошным разочарованием – слишком легкий, Шерлок отбросил газету в сторону и потянулся под кровать, к старому выпуску, что хранил там. 

Почему-то его позволили оставить.

Быть может, сейчас, где-то там, доктор Смит пытался проанализировать страсть своего пациента (вернее сказать, одержимость) к единственной жертве, которая вырвалась из его цепких когтей, но Шерлок не особенно беспокоился по поводу того, что стал предметом изучения. Он уже давно позволил доктору трактовать его отношения с загадочным Джоном Уотсоном, как тому заблагорассудится. 

Шерлок сухой ладонью так, чтобы не размазать чернила, с трепетом погладил шуршащую газетную страницу. Его рука задержалась на украшавшем передовицу фото: тайком сделанный кадр, на нем – Джон после операции, до невозможности беззащитный. К несчастью, фото черно-белое, а Шерлок бы отдал что угодно, лишь бы получить большое цветное изображение… 

На самом деле, Джон выглядел просто ужасно, но Шерлок считал фотографию красивой.

На свежую рану совсем недавно наложили швы, весь торс замотан бинтами, и его небольшое тело, казалось, было набито торчащими трубками. Так как Шерлок практически выпотрошил его, Джону пришлось сделать временную колостомию, [5] и прикрепленная к его телу емкость выглядела, как нечто чужеродное. Если бы не все эти современные технологии, Джон лежал бы в морге, как все остальные. Ведь чисто технически Шерлок его убил. Но все же, он был здесь, и он был жив.

Превосходно. 

Пальцы Шерлока поглаживали фотографию, скользя по животу, груди Джона, а потом, осторожно коснулись его щеки, состоящей из черных точек типографской краски. Шерлок склонялся все ниже и ниже и наконец коснулся носом бумаги. Замерев, он смотрел в пространство расфокусированным взглядом. Он лежал так несколько часов, совершенно неподвижно.

 

 

Через пять лет у Шерлока Холмса появился поклонник.

***

\- Чем обязан, Грег? – спросил Джон, открыв дверь.

На нем была рубашка голубого цвета, рукава закатаны, в мягких волосах теперь серебрилась седина, а на лице с их последней встречи появилось чуть больше морщин. И все же Грег заметил, что Джон выглядел лучше, чем когда-либо раньше. Отставка пошла ему на пользу.

\- Ты выглядишь гораздо лучше, - сказал Грег, сидя на кухне с чашкой чая. 

Джон, опустив глаза, барабанил пальцами по кружке. 

\- И чувствую себя тоже лучше, - признал он. – Думаю, это взаимосвязано.

Джон, несмотря на внешнюю приветливость, выглядел настороженно: он подозревал, зачем пришел Грег.

\- Как Сара? – спросил Лестрейд, стараясь сделать разговор более приятным, доказать Джону, что его не просто используют, но вопрос оказался неверным. 

Джон посмотрел на него взглядом, в котором смешались жалость и отвращение, а потом сделал глоток чая и отвернулся к окну. 

Им все же стоило иногда общаться. 

\- Я знаю, зачем ты пришел, - тихо сказал Джон. – Я читаю газеты. 

\- Что тебе известно? – Грег решил прощупать почву.

\- С разницей в два месяца в собственных домах убиты две женщины. Первое убийство произошло в Лондоне, второе – в Гилдфорде, графство Суррей, - Джон сделал еще один глоток. – Обстоятельства смерти схожи.

\- Не просто схожи, - поправил его Грег. – Они одинаковые.

Джон взглянул на него, не в силах сдержать любопытство.

\- Я что-то пропустил?

Грег покачал головой.

\- Некоторые вещи мы держим в секрете от прессы. Мы не стали сообщать о том, что между убийствами есть связь.

\- А она точно есть? – спросил Джон, сдвинув брови. 

Чай остывал, забытые кружки стояли у края стола.

Грег поджал губы и заставил себя встретиться глазами с Джоном, во взгляде которого застыл вопрос.

\- Жертвы… - осторожно начал он. – У них отсутствовали части тел.

Интерес на лице Джона тут же сменился испугом, глаза распахнулись, и он крепко вцепился руками в столешницу.

\- Это невозможно, - произнес он. – Он в психушке, я знаю, он…

Вероятно, Джон проверял, так ли это, слишком часто, с болезненной одержимостью. 

\- Это подражатель, Джон, - заверил его Грег, и тот, покраснев, кивнул. – Но даты совпадают с датами убийств Холмса, извлечены те же органы. А это значит, что убийца знаком с материалами дела и знает то, о чем никогда не говорилось в прессе. 

\- Хорошо информированный подражатель, - слабым голосом откликнулся Джон и опустил закатанные рукава рубашки, словно внезапно замерз. – Он вскрывает тела с той же хирургической точностью? 

\- Нет, - ответил Грег, доставая из сумки копии материалов дела. – Но он совершенствуется. Все еще видно, что он не профессионал, но, судя по второй жертве, он точно знал, что делать, как будто следовал инструкциям.

Джон задумался, его ресницы дрогнули.

\- Умение пользоваться «Гуглом», - пробормотал он.

\- Что? – спросил Грег, но Джон жестом попросил продолжать, и он добавил: – Мы знаем размер его обуви: девятый, [6] а еще то, что он хорошо умеет взламывать замки.

Джон чуть побледнел, провел рукой по волосам.

\- Зачем ему это? – спросил он после долгой паузы. – Зачем так старательно копировать убийства Шерлока? 

\- Не знаю, - вежливо откликнулся Грег, протягивая Джону материалы дела. – Это ты можешь влезть в шкуру убийцы. 

Джон невесело усмехнулся, выдохнул и сжал пальцами переносицу.

\- Ничего не выйдет, - он откинулся на стуле, устало вздохнув. – Я не хочу в это впутываться.

\- Я понимаю, - Грег посмотрел на него, кивнул и нехотя забрал папку с делом.

Джон теперь казался меньше, его беззаботность, бросившаяся Грегу в глаза в самом начале, испарилась. Он пододвинул к себе кружку, медленно поднес ее к губам, но пить не стал – чай давно остыл – и поставил ее обратно на стол.

\- Слушай, Джон, мы могли бы встретиться как-нибудь, - неловко предложил Грег, засовывая папку в свою сумку, стараясь не встречаться глазами с грустно смотревшим на него Джоном. – Ты мог бы иногда заходить к нам на ужин.

Всего лишь слова. Сейчас Джон вежливо кивнет, но он не позвонит, а Грег не станет искать его общества. Просто предложение, чтобы сгладить вину, чтобы потом убеждать себя в том, что он пробовал все исправить, а не просто пришел к Джону, пытаясь заставить его вернуться к той жизни, которая, в конечном счете, сломала его. 

Джон проводил его до двери. На каминной полке лежали присланные на день рождения открытки, и Лестрейд, заметив их, замер. Он совсем забыл. 

На лице Джона не было злости.

\- Все в порядке, Грег.

\- Нет, Джон, - ответил тот, опустив голову. – Я хреновый друг.

\- Да, - мягко отозвался Джон, собирая открытки в кучу. Он коснулся одной из них, перламутрово-голубой, и застыл, поджав губы, а потом повернулся к Грегу. – Я посмотрю материалы.

\- Правда? – обрадовался Грег и тут же открыл сумку. 

\- Да, - Джон протянул руку и забрал папку, провел пальцами по шершавой бумаге. – Только сначала мне нужно настроиться.

 

 

Грег молча наблюдал за Джоном, читавшим материалы дела. Он сидел на диване в гостиной, поджав ноги, с разложенными на коленях бумагами, изредка просил Грега что-то пояснить. Он все еще выглядел потерянным. Новых идей не было.

\- Как ты вычислил Холмса? – попытался навести на мысль Грег, заметив что он окончательно запутался.

\- Я его не вычислил, - отстраненно отозвался Джон и поднял взгляд. – То есть, у меня были кое-какие подозрения, поэтому я и позвонил тебе. Но, знаешь, если бы он на меня не напал, мы бы его так и не поймали, - он нахмурился, глядя в пространство, чуть выше плеча Грега. – Он переоценивает мой ум.

Лестрейд задумчиво кивнул.

\- Что? – Джон прищурился.

\- Может… - начал Грег, сцепив пальцы. – Может, мы могли бы его использовать.

Джон нервно моргнул.

\- Ты же шутишь? – спросил он ошеломленно.

\- Он в этом хорош, - возразил Грег. – До того, как все случилось, он помог мне раскрыть очень много преступлений.

Лицо Джона потемнело.

\- Поговори с ним сам, - резко сказал Джон, листая бумаги.

\- Он не станет со мной разговаривать. Он вообще ни с кем не говорит.

В воздухе повисло невысказанное продолжение фразы: «Ни с кем, кроме тебя». Джон вскочил на ноги, и Грег поспешно встал следом.

\- Так вот ради чего все это? – спросил Джон так, словно отказывался верить. – Все эти долгие уговоры только для того, чтобы я привел в действие вашу машину для раскрытия преступлений? 

\- Ты не обязан, - сказал Грег. Чувство вины при виде исказившегося лица Джона стало почти непереносимым. – Я бы сам это сделал, если бы был хоть какой-то шанс, что он согласится говорить со мной. Но шансов нет, а следующее убийство произойдет уже через четыре дня. У меня нет выбора. Ты мне веришь? 

\- Конечно, - искренне ответил Джон. – Ты спас мне жизнь.

Грег кивнул, постаравшись скрыть удивление от горячности в его голосе.

\- Тогда поверь, если бы у меня была хоть малейшая возможность избежать этого, я бы никогда не предложил тебе ничего подобного. 

Глаза Джона заблестели, он моргнул, облизнул губы, руки его обессилено опустились. Он все еще держал папку с материалами дела, и Грег вдруг осознал, что ждет ответа, задержав дыхание. 

\- Хорошо, - внезапно произнес Джон надломленным голосом. – Я это сделаю.

 

 

После часовой поездки на поезде до Беркшира Джон оказался в прекрасно оборудованном кабинете главного врача. Как только устроившийся напротив доктор Кулвертон Смит приступил к подробному рассказу о поведении Шерлока, Джон неуютно поерзал на стуле, его вежливая улыбка сошла на нет. Доктор Смит оказался неприятным человеком, не чуждым лести, и Джон не чувствовал к нему ничего, кроме отвращения, однако сделал все возможное, чтобы скрыть это.

\- Помню, я был в таком восторге, когда его привезли, - вздохнул Кулвертон. – Мне еще не доводилось исследовать никого, хоть отдаленно на него похожего. Но он не поддается воздействию, ни один из тестов не работает. 

\- Он же психиатр, доктор, - напомнил Джон. – Скорее всего, ему известен механизм работы всех ваших тестов.

\- Да, - пробормотал Кулвертон, поглаживая подбородок и глядя на Джона. – Так и есть. В этом вся проблема. Он слишком искушен в психиатрии, чтобы на него действовали привычные методы. И еще он, разумеется, меня ненавидит, - Кулвертон угрюмо посмотрел на раскрытую папку с историей болезни Шерлока. – Постоянно говорит, насколько бесполезным меня считает, - он перевел взгляд на Джона. – Но, в конце концов, это на нем смирительная рубашка, м-м-м?

Спокойствие Джона вот-вот готово было треснуть по швам.

\- А теперь еще и ваш приезд, волнующее событие, - сказал Кулвертон. – Он вас точно не забыл.

\- Я заметил, - осторожно сказал Джон, сохраняя невозмутимость.

\- Мне интересно, что вы думаете о его личности, - Кулвертон переплел пальцы и с заговорщическим видом подался вперед. – Видите ли, я пишу книгу…

\- Доктор, я стараюсь не задумываться о личности Шерлока Холмса, - перебил его Джон с натянутой улыбкой. – Кроме того, мне бы хотелось вернуться домой до полуночи, и я не совсем понимаю, как этот разговор может помочь расследованию.

Кулвертон с кислой миной откинулся назад.

\- Прежде чем вы встретитесь с ним, вам следует запомнить, что Шерлока волнует лишь то, что может его развлечь, - он полистал историю болезни. – Как-то раз он пожаловался на боль в груди, и мы отправили его на электрокардиограмму. Он лежал на кушетке, пульс бился со скоростью семьдесят два удара в минуту, а потом он вдруг схватил медсестру и сделал с ее лицом вот это, - он показал Джону фотографию, и тот почувствовал подступающую к горлу тошноту. Кулвертон остался полностью доволен произведенным эффектом и убрал снимок. – За все время его пульс не превышал восьмидесяти пяти ударов в минуту.

Джон сглотнул, его бросило в пот. Кулвертон прикрыл глаза.

\- Следуйте за мной, мистер Уотсон.

Джон шел по коридорам, позади то и дело с лязгом захлопывались стальные решетки, и ему все отчетливее казалось, будто он попал в ловушку. Кулвертон шагал впереди, быстро и часто перебирая ногами, не умолкая ни на минуту.

\- Мистер Холмс во время вашей встречи будет находиться в своей камере. Это единственное место, в котором, при полной свободе передвижения, он безопасен. Вы можете передавать ему вещи через специальный выдвигающийся ящик. Но только мягкую бумагу и не давайте ему ручку – в камере есть угольный карандаш, которым он обычно пишет. 

Новый коридор производил еще более мрачное впечатление. Джон оглянулся по сторонам. До него доносились приглушенные звуки больницы: лязг захлопывающихся железных дверей, резкие звуковые сигналы, хриплые голоса. Коридоры патрулировали мощного вида санитары, некоторые из них были вооружены дубинками или даже пистолетами-транквилизаторами. Они разглядывали проходившего мимо Джона с явным интересом.

Кулвертон остановился в вестибюле позади одного из санитаров, сидевшего у мониторов, на которые транслировалась картинка с камер наблюдения. 

\- Диммок! – гаркнул он.

\- Да, сэр? – ответил Диммок, тут же поворачиваясь в кресле, глаза его распахнулись.

\- Выведи мистера Уотсона, когда он закончит, - и, в последний раз коротко взглянув на Джона, Кулвертон скрылся в коридоре. 

Джон повернулся к Диммоку и представился.

\- Все будет хорошо, - сказал тот с легкой улыбкой, видимо, почувствовав напряжение Джона. Он указал на один из мониторов, на котором было видно камеру пациента и стоявший перед ней стул. – Я буду наблюдать.

 

 

Звук шагов громким эхом разносился по коридору, и Джон немедленно пожалел, что не предпочел кожаным туфлям кроссовки. Слева от себя он отчетливо слышал бормотание обитателей камер, но упорно заставлял себя смотреть только вперед, на приготовленный для него стул. Он шел достаточно быстро, но не настолько, чтобы показалось, будто он в панике. 

Джону сказали, что Шерлок Холмс заключен в особую камеру в конце коридора.

Вместо решетки было установлено прочное стекло с отверстиями, через которые поступал воздух. Не было сомнений, что, пока Шерлок сидел в обычной камере, у него появилась отвратительная привычка протягивать руки сквозь прутья решетки, хватать и кусать каждого, кто имел неосторожность приблизиться, а потому устройство этой камеры исключало любой контакт с внешним миром. Кулвертон сказал, что ему можно что-то передать только через специальный ящик. Это совершенно безопасно, и все же, отсутствие какого-либо видимого барьера нервировало Джона, потому что под определенным углом камера выглядела так, словно никакого стекла нет. 

Шерлок совершенно неподвижно лежал на кровати головой вперед. Он и мизинцем не пошевелил, когда Джон сел на стул, положив папку с материалами дела на колени так, чтобы ее точно было видно. Это должно пробудить любопытство.

\- Я так понимаю, Лестрейд уверен, что поступил очень умно, - в голосе Шерлока слышалось веселье. Он даже не открыл глаза. – Послать сюда тебя… Скажи, они на самом деле повысили Грегсона до старшего инспектора, и теперь он – его непосредственный начальник? 

\- Да, - тихо откликнулся Джон.

Шерлок какое-то время переваривал информацию, а потом вздохнул.

\- Жаль. Когда Лестрейд был моложе, у него было столько амбиций, - задумчиво произнес он. – Хотя у тебя их тоже хватало.

«Не позволяй ему пробраться к тебе в голову», - твердо напомнил себе Джон. Он закусил губу и ничего не ответил.

Шерлок сел на кровати и, прежде чем встать и подойти к стеклу, грациозно потянулся, как кот. Для человека, проводящего свои дни в небольшой камере, в которой едва ли можно развернуться, он казался невероятно подтянутым. То ли его заставляли делать какие-то упражнения, то ли он тренировался сам и без оборудования. Впрочем, ему всегда нравилось держать себя в форме.

Глаза Шерлока сверкнули, и он жадно оглядел Джона, нетронутого, целого, с ног до головы. Это – первая встреча после случая, разрушившего их сотрудничество. С небрежным изяществом он прислонился к стеклу и стал внимательно рассматривать своего посетителя так, словно тот был аппетитным десертом. Быть может, извращенный разум Шерлока именно так его и воспринимал.

Джон высоко поднял голову и ответил твердым взглядом.

\- Почему бы тебе не подвинуть этот неудобный стул поближе? – предложил Шерлок.

\- Мне и так неплохо, спасибо, - откликнулся Джон.

\- Прекрасный выбор одежды, мне нравится, - Шерлок подался чуть вперед, не отрывая взгляда от горла Джона. – Рубашка, отлично сидящие джинсы, кардиган из мягкой шерсти. Ты выглядишь почти неповрежденным, - он опустил глаза ниже. – Модные туфли. Я слышал твои шаги по коридору. Это что, свидание, Джон?

Джон с трудом выдерживал его взгляд, быстро моргая, словно у него болели глаза.

\- Ты почти не изменился, - мягко продолжил Шерлок, склоняя голову. – Я так рад, что ты меня навестил. Чаще всего, мне приходится терпеть визиты второсортных психологов, закончивших дрянные университеты, - скучные, тупые дилетанты. 

\- Или доктора Смита, - добавил Джон, и Шерлок при этом едва подавил смешок.

\- Он омерзителен, не правда ли? Пародия на психиатра, умеет только нудные обследования проводить, похож на свинью, копающуюся в грязи в поисках трюфелей, - Шерлок прищурился, взгляд его был таким же цепким, как и раньше, или даже еще более проницательным. – Он показывал тебе фото медсестры Лейтон? 

Джон кивнул, немедленно почувствовав тошноту. Шерлок усмехнулся.

\- Он всем его показывает. Ему нравится рассказывать эту историю, от этого он чувствует себя значимым.

\- Но ее лицо разодрал зубами не он, - резко ответил Джон, сжав руки в кулаки.

Шерлок на это только улыбнулся. Он вдохнул полной грудью и закрыл глаза.

\- Ты так потрясающе пахнешь, Джон, твой запах не может перебить даже этот дешевый шампунь. Скажи, ты получил все мои поздравительные открытки? 

\- Да, - ответил Джон напряженно. – Не нужно их больше присылать.

Он начинал заводиться. Грудь пронзало болью на каждом вдохе, и так трудно было оставаться спокойным, когда над ним довлело присутствие Шерлока, прильнувшего к стеклу. Джон не хотел, чтобы тот понял, как сильно он нервничает, но, судя по взгляду из камеры, каждое движение выдавало его с головой. 

\- Кожа на твоих ладонях теперь гораздо мягче, но на дистальной фаланге среднего пальца – мозоль, - сказал Шерлок, зачарованно разглядывая пальцы Джона, стискивающие папку. – Теперь ты писатель, но компьютеру предпочитаешь ручку и бумагу. 

Взгляд Шерлока скользнул по папке с делом, и Джон сжал ее еще сильнее.

\- Я пришел попросить тебя помочь с расследованием.

Губы Шерлока растянулись в удовлетворенной улыбке.

\- О, - ответил он голосом, напоминавшим довольное урчание. – Да. Моему делу воздали должное. 

\- Тебе известно об этом? – удивился Джон.

\- Не глупи, Джон. Конечно, известно, - Шерлок отстранился от стекла и прижал кончики сложенных вместе пальцев к подбородку. – У меня возникли подозрения еще после первого убийства, второе их подтвердило, – он замер и впился в Джона взглядом. – Ты хочешь знать, как он их выбирает.

\- Я подумал, у тебя есть мысли по этому поводу, - кивнул Джон.

Шерлок склонил голову на бок.

\- А почему ты считаешь, что я ими поделюсь? 

\- Я могу поговорить с доктором Смитом, и тебе вернут некоторые утраченные привилегии, - предложил Джон. Шерлок в ответ на это лишь приподнял бровь, и Джон подался вперед. – Я дам тебе возможность участвовать в расследовании, а когда все закончится, пришлю несколько нераскрытых дел, чтобы тебе было, чем заняться.

\- Скучно, - вздохнул Шерлок, запрокинув голову - темные волосы упали со лба, открывая взгляду линии острого бледного профиля.

\- Есть еще кое-что, - запоздало добавил Джон. Шерлок снова взглянул на него. – Занимаясь этим делом, ты сможешь выяснить, насколько ты умнее убийцы, которого мы ищем.

Шерлок смерил его изучающим взглядом.

\- Судя по этой логике, ты считаешь себя умнее меня.

Джон, опустив глаза, покачал головой, теребя пальцами края папки.

\- Нет, - честно ответил он. – Я знаю, что это не так.

Шерлок снова прижался к стеклу, внимательно вглядываясь в него.

\- Как бы ни было приятно слышать от тебя подобное, Джон, не думаю, что тебе удастся убедить меня оказать услугу, только лишь потешив мое интеллектуальное самолюбие.

\- Я начинаю сомневаться, что смогу убедить тебя хоть в чем-то, - ответил Джон, безуспешно пытаясь придумать хоть что-нибудь. Во взгляде Шерлока теперь читалась скука. – Что, если я расскажу тебе о жертвах…

\- Я их не знаю, - прервал его Шерлок. – Так почему меня должна беспокоить их смерть? Почему все уверены, будто я интересуюсь судьбами людей, без которых мир бы ничего не потерял? – он замер, прервав свою гневную тираду, все его тело окаменело, как будто в голову ему пришла крайне неприятная мысль, а потом принялся мерить шагами камеру, Джон в замешательстве наблюдал за его передвижениями. – Я должен об этом спросить, - продолжил Шерлок. - Ты уже думал, как именно убийца хочет закончить свою игру?

Джон выпрямился, чувствуя себя неуверенно.

\- Тем, что мы его поймаем? 

\- Если сможете, - поправил Шерлок, и его отстраненный взгляд снова стал острым и пронизывающим. – Вы можете не справиться. И ты, конечно, помнишь, чем закончилась моя игра.

До Джона дошел смысл этих слов, и понимание пронзило его, как нож пронзает мягкую плоть.

\- Ты думаешь, конечная цель убийцы – я? – спросил он отчетливо.

\- Закончить начатое мной… - пробормотал Шерлок, прижав пальцы к губам. – Интересно.

Джон встал, ножки стула с громким скрипом проехались по бетонному полу. Он повернулся, чтобы уйти, и Шерлок уставился на него безумным взглядом. 

\- Подожди! – он подошел к выдвигающемуся ящику, толкнул его вперед, и тот с щелчком открылся. – Передай мне материалы, - приказал Шерлок. – Я прочту их и скажу, что я об этом думаю.

Его тон был взволнованным. Джон остановился, встав в пол-оборота, и посмотрел на Шерлока, замершего в ожидании. Ему не хотелось быть здесь. Он предпочел бы оказаться подальше отсюда, но ему нужно было закончить начатое.

\- Ты должен их вернуть, - сказал он, и Шерлок кивнул, закатив глаза.

\- Да. Очевидно. Теперь передай это мне. 

Джон подошел ближе, не отводя от Шерлока взгляд. Впервые за эти пять лет они оказались всего на расстоянии метра друг от друга, их разделяло только стекло, которое давало так мало защиты, словно его не было совсем. Он положил папку в ящик, всей кожей чувствуя жадный взгляд, скользящий по его шее. 

\- Прекрасно, - сказал Шерлок так тихо, что Джон едва мог его расслышать. 

Джон отошел, не отводя внимательного взгляда от стекла. Шерлок выдвинул ящик и забрал папку, ловкими пальцами принялся перебирать бумаги. Он стал читать, то и дело хмурясь, меряя камеру шагами.

Теперь, когда все внимание было направлено не на него, Джон чувствовал себя спокойнее.

\- Оставить тебя одного? – спросил он, и Шерлок тут же поднял на него взгляд.

\- Напротив, - ответил он, указывая рукой на стул. – Сядь, твое присутствие творит чудеса со скоростью моих мыслительных процессов.

Слегка пораженный такой реакцией, Джон не стал спорить и сел, обдумывая эти слова, пока Шерлок со скоростью вычислительной машины читал материалы. 

\- Он тоже забирает с собой части тел, - сказал Джон, заметив, что Шерлок равнодушно рассматривает фотографии. – На самом деле, его убийства слишком похожи на твои, это отличает его от обычных подражателей. Он владеет всей информацией, - Шерлок ничего не ответил, и через пару минут Джон снова заговорил. – Думаешь, он тоже ест их органы? 

\- Тсс, - пробормотал Шерлок. – Говорить необязательно. 

И следующий час Джон просидел молча.

 

 

\- Поговорим о жертвах, - сказал Шерлок, и Джон, едва не задремавший на неудобном стуле, тут же встрепенулся. 

\- Оу? – откликнулся он, садясь прямо. Он потянулся и посмотрел на часы. – Я думал, тебе плевать на…

\- Не об их надеждах и мечтах и не о страдающих от горя безликих семьях, - усмехнулся Шерлок. Все это время он стоял или ходил, двигаясь в одном ритме с рождавшимися в его голове мыслями. – Представим, что они – нечто неодушевленное, сравним с моими жертвами. Я говорю сейчас об их значимости.

\- Ну… - начал Джон, но ничего не пришло ему на ум. Он провел рукой по лицу. – Они моложе. А еще, он убивает женщин, а твоими жертвами были мужчины.

\- Посмотри на них, Джон! – воскликнул Шерлок, вытаскивая из папки фотографию первой жертвы, которую предоставили полиции ее родители. – Они молоды, красивы. Он убивает тех, кого жаждет. Быть может, даже прикасается к ним после смерти, хотя он не настолько глуп, чтобы снимать перчатки. Тогда как я… - он помолчал, уголки его губ приподнялись. – У меня просто есть вкус. 

\- Ты говорил, что убивал клинических идиотов, - заметил Джон.

Шерлок провел указательным пальцем по оскаленным зубам и ухмыльнулся.

Джон с трудом сглотнул.

\- Слушай, все это очень интересно, но мне нужно что-то более конкретное.

\- Эти девушки не особенно хорошо разбирались в компьютере, - ответил Шерлок, пошевелив пальцами.

\- Шерлок…

Тот захлопнул папку, бросил ее в ящик и задвинул его. Джон вздрогнул.

\- Девушки не имеют никакого отношения к тому, что он хочет донести. Он просто делает то, что ему нравится, выполняя попутно свою настоящую задачу. 

\- То есть подражание – это какое-то послание?

\- Самое элементарное, - ответил Шерлок, не потрудившись объяснить подробнее. – Ты думал о том, как он планировал преступления, как узнавал, что жертвы будут в квартире одни? Одни в конкретный день.

\- Да, ведь в том, чтобы убивать их в какой-то другой день, не в тот, в который убивал ты, бессмысленно, - сказал Джон, кивнув. – Я не уверен, но, возможно, он втирался к ним в доверие?

\- Оригинальная мысль, - сухо прокомментировал Шерлок и, позволив себе наконец отдохнуть, лег на кровать. Он выглядел расслабленным, а у Джона от врезавшихся краев неудобного пластикового стула болело все тело.

Он забрал папку, не сводя глаз с вытянувшегося на кровати Шерлока. 

\- Это все, что ты вычислил?

\- Пока, да, - ответил Шерлок. – Думаю, для начала я дал тебе достаточно подсказок. Если у меня появятся идеи, я свяжусь с тобой, – выражение его лица заострилось, на губах мелькнула улыбка. – Быть может, позвоню тебе домой, чтобы поговорить напрямую.

У Джона в животе что-то перевернулось, он посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза.

\- Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты говорил напрямую сейчас.

Тот в ответ усмехнулся.

\- Я не собираюсь выдавать тебе все и сразу, Джон. И, ради всего святого, твоему маленькому мозгу не помешает немного практики после вынужденного перерыва, - последнее слово он прошипел. – Найди больше улик, любым способом.

\- Думаешь, я сюда вернусь? – спросил Джон.

\- Разумеется, - ответил Шерлок так легко, словно мог попросить его о чем угодно. – Если это будешь не ты, мне неинтересно. 

Джону показалось, что он попал в ловушку, при мысли о том, что ему придется придти еще раз, в груди закололо.

\- Почему?

\- Считай это моей ценой, - Шерлок лениво повернул голову на бок, зарываясь пальцами ног в одеяло, как кот. – Я всего лишь прошу составить мне компанию, пока я разбираюсь в этом деле. Больше мне от тебя ничего не нужно, Джон. Все эти пять лет я ужасно по тебе скучал.

\- Не могу сказать, что это взаимно, - тихо откликнулся тот, и Шерлок улыбнулся.

\- Ты мне нравишься, Джон, - сказал он, зажмурившись. – Ты не пытаешься меня анализировать.

\- Единственный человек, который способен тебя проанализировать, - ты сам, - ответил Джон, развернулся и пошел прочь; шаги его громким эхом разносились по коридору.

**Примечания переводчика:**

 

_[1] - боязнь пауков._

_[2] - Биология человека - важный раздел антропологии, изучающий физиологические, биохимические и генетические факторы, влияющие на вариации строения и развития человеческого организма (http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Биология_человека)._

_[3] - Тимус (вилочковая железа) — орган лимфопоэза человека и многих видов животных, в котором происходит созревание, дифференцировка и иммунологическое «обучение» T-клеток иммунной системы (http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Тимус)._

_[4] - Искусственная кома — это кома, искусственно индуцированная с целью защитить организм от нарушений, которые негативно влияют на деятельность коры головного мозга, часто это кровоизлияния со сдавливанием ГМ и его отёком. Искусственная кома применяется вместо наркоза, когда необходима серия сложных экстренных операций, при нейрохирургических операциях и для вывода организма из эпилептического статуса, если другие методы оказались неэффективными (http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Искусственная_кома)_

_[5] - Колостомия - хирургическая операция, во время которой часть ободочной кишки выводится наружу через переднюю брюшную стенку и вскрывается для дренирования кишечника или уменьшения давления на него (http://dic.academic.ru/dic.nsf/medic/3214)._

_[6] - 43 размер._


	2. Chapter 2

На следующее утро Джон Уотсон первым делом отправился в Скотланд-Ярд. Спасаясь от холода, он прятал руки в карманах, а шею прикрывал поднятым воротником пальто. Он был аккуратно одет, держался прямо, демонстрируя армейскую выправку, и все же то и дело закрывающиеся глаза выдавали его усталость. На пропускном пункте Джона ждала Салли Донован, и он, заметив ее, улыбнулся, но скорее из вежливости – близкими друзьями они никогда не были. 

Губы Салли растянулись в ответной улыбке.

\- Инспектор Лестрейд просил проводить тебя в его кабинет, - сказала она, направляясь вглубь здания. Джон последовал за ней, хотя помнил дорогу и вполне мог добраться сам. Он постоянно оглядывался по сторонам, замечая произошедшие за время его отсутствия перемены. – Удалось вытянуть из Холмса что-нибудь полезное?

Улыбка Джона померкла.

\- Ничего конкретного, - признался он.

Салли немедленно ощутила удовлетворение. Это было эгоистично, и она тут же постаралась справиться с собой – перед ними стояла важная и сложная задача, но радость от того, что Холмс оказался не так полезен, как все думали, подавить было не так-то просто.

\- Кажется, Лестрейд уверен, что этот убийца нам поможет, - сказала она, протягивая руку и нажимая кнопку вызова лифта. Джон, стоявший позади, терпеливо ждал, но в лице его, как только она продолжила, что-то переменилось. – А я думаю, мы просто зря тратим время. Холмсу нравится, что мы вокруг него бегаем, делаем то, что он говорит. Он забавляется, для него мы – всего лишь букашки, Джон.

Джон внимательно посмотрел на нее, а потом опустил взгляд.

\- Помнится, когда он помогал нам раньше, ты говорила то же самое.

Вспомнив об этом, Салли едва заметно поморщилась.

\- Мне все говорили, будто у меня паранойя. Конечно, в итоге я оказалась права, но даже когда все закончилось, я так и не смогла сказать: "Я предупреждала".

Только не тому выпотрошенному, изломанному человеку с печальным взглядом, которого она увидела в больнице. Нет сомнений в том, что именно Джон больше всего пострадал от этого предательства. Салли покраснела и не стала продолжать, а Уотсон не настаивал: разговор приносил ему не больше удовольствия, чем ей. 

На лифте они поднимались в напряженной тишине.

 

Впервые в жизни Джон оказался в Скотланд-Ярде как свидетель, а не как полицейский. Он проработал здесь не один год, и теперь его охватила ностальгия, смешанная с острым чувством того, насколько все изменилось. Это действовало на нервы. Он до сих пор не пришел в себя от посещения Беркшира, от пугающих, широких ухмылок Шерлока.

Джон сидел в кабинете Грега, пока тот пролистывал расшифровку их с Холмсом беседы. Волнение, в котором пребывал инспектор, когда Джон только пришел, постепенно сменилось разочарованием. Тяжело было наблюдать за тем, как он, читая ответы Шерлока, приходит ровно к тем же выводам, что и сам Джон.

Грег внезапно бросил папку на стол и, нахмурившись, откинулся на спинку стула.

\- Обычно он не такой скрытный, - вздохнул Лестрейд. – Всегда с ума сходил от желания поделиться тем, что ему удалось узнать.

Джон кивнул. Он сидел прямо и никак не мог унять беспокойство.

\- Не представляю, что с этим делать. Он говорил много, но все это – загадки, - Джон многозначительно помолчал и облизнул губы. – Скорее всего, он знает больше, чем рассказал. 

Грег прищурился и почесал затылок. 

\- Думаешь, убийца ведет с ним диалог? 

\- Он на это намекал.

Джон не представлял, каким образом с помощью убийства можно хоть что-то сообщить, и во взгляде Грега прочел тот же вопрос. Они сменили тему.

\- Еще он говорил что-то о том, что жертвы не особенно хорошо владели компьютером, - Джон пододвинул лист с записями ближе к себе, пробегая его глазами, чтобы воспроизвести точную фразу. – Состояние их пальцев указывает на то, что они не слишком ладили с техникой. Не знаю, как он вычислил, но это может оказаться связью или тем принципом, по которому он выбирает жертв. У нас есть их компьютеры? 

\- Полный доступ, - кивнул Грег, оживившись. – Что мы ищем? Я сообщу криминалистам. 

\- Нужно найти сходства между жертвами, составить список, - Джон снова начинал чувствовать себя полицейским. Может быть, из всего этого что-то получится. – Должны же они пересечься хоть в чем-то.

\- Верно, - согласился Грег, нетерпеливо подавшись вперед. – А потом ты сможешь отвезти этот список Холмсу. 

Джон поднял голову так быстро, что Лестрейду показалось, будто он услышал свист плети, рассекающей воздух.

\- Что? 

\- Ну, - начал Лестрейд, - он дал нам зацепку. Может, удастся вытянуть из него что-то еще.

\- Пока неизвестно, зацепка это _или нет, -_ возразил Джон. Его захлестнула такая сильная волна паники, что он утратил способность говорить вежливо. – Нет никакой уверенности, что он на нашей стороне. Я вернусь туда только тогда, когда это будет действительно необходимо.

Грег скользнул по его лицу широко распахнутыми карими глазами, открывая и закрывая рот, а потом опустил голову, избегая его взгляда. 

\- Ты прав. Прости.

Джон откинулся на спинку стула и едва слышно вздохнул.

\- Я не хочу создавать проблемы, но я… не готов. Я имею в виду, морально. 

То, что Шерлок им одержим, было очевидно, и это его волновало. Джон не понимал, как не заметил этого раньше, ведь они вместе работали над сложными делами, часто оставались наедине, анализировали улики. И все же Шерлок, несмотря на свою эксцентричность, никогда не делал того, что могло испугать. Но там, в тюрьме, перед тем человеком в камере, мужества хватало лишь на то, чтобы выглядеть спокойным, хотя тело предавало его, сердце билось все быстрее, а по коже градом катился пот. 

\- Я понимаю, - откликнулся Грег, но было ясно, что это не так. И все же Джон был благодарен за попытку. Шрам на животе начал зудеть. 

В конце концов, Грег изо всех сил старался быть внимательным. Вчера вечером Джон позвонил ему, как только сошел с поезда из Беркшира, и очень сдержанно пересказал все произошедшее. Он провел в компании Шерлока слишком много времени и ощущал себя так, словно его освежевали. Грег, услышав, как напряженно звучал его голос, немедленно посоветовал ему отправиться домой и выспаться, а отчет принести утром. 

Все эти люди были на стороне Джона. Они работали вместе, пытаясь поймать маньяка. 

\- Если нам понадобится его помощь, я поеду, - согласился Джон. – Но только в самом крайнем случае.

\- Хорошо, - ответил Грег. – Нет, правда, все в порядке, Джон. Ты и так уже очень нам помог, - он говорил искренне. Они встали, и Грег пожал руку Джона так осторожно, как будто боялся сломать ему кисть. – Позвать кого-нибудь, чтобы тебя проводили? 

\- Не стоит, все в порядке, - заверил его Джон, уверенно сжимая руку Грега, а потом отстраняясь. – Держи меня в курсе.

\- Конечно, - Грег улыбнулся ему с надеждой, радуясь появившимся зацепкам, и вышел из кабинета, собираясь отдать приказы работавшей под его началом команде. Джон осторожно последовал за ним, старательно опуская голову, чтобы не оказаться вовлеченным во что-нибудь еще. Ему хотелось поскорее оказаться дома, лечь и начать работу над новой историей. 

Джон уже натягивал пальто, но тут на его плечо легла чья-то крупная рука. Обладателем ее оказался дружелюбно подмигивающий Тоби Грегсон, недавно назначенный старшим инспектором. Это был высокий, крепкий мужчина с волевым характером, и Джон не раз видел, как тот, вежливо переговорив со свидетелями, тут же переключался в другой режим и с легкостью нагонял страху на подозреваемых. Сейчас он изо всех сил старался быть милым. 

Наверное, это было неправильно, но Джон никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, будто попал в ловушку. 

\- Джон, - сказал Тоби так радостно, словно они столкнулись в каком-нибудь пабе. – Рад видеть. Как ты?

\- Нормально, - ответил Джон, коротко улыбнувшись. – У меня все хорошо. Я отдыхал.

Тоби торопливо огляделся, убеждаясь в том, что все его коллеги заняты работой, а потом снова обратил внимание на Джона и ухмыльнулся в ответ.

\- Почему бы нам не пойти в мой кабинет и не поговорить? 

Джон смутно осознавал, к чему все это приведет.

\- Вообще-то, я немного занят… - соврал он.

\- Всего пять минут, - пообещал Тоби и, не обращая внимания на протесты Джона, повел его в хорошо освещенный кабинет с огромными окнами, обставленный новой удобной мебелью.

\- Слушай, - сказал Джон, когда его вынудили сесть и всунули в руки кружку чая, – я знаю, о чем ты собираешься поговорить, и я отказываюсь от этого.

Тоби сел напротив и сделал глоток из кружки. Он не стал опровергать выводы Джона и ставить под сомнение его сообразительность, а сразу перешел к делу. 

\- Я бы не хотел терять такого опытного полицейского, как ты, Джон. Мы все хотим, чтобы ты вернулся. 

Джон покачал головой и осторожно поставил кружку на специальную подставку.

\- Я вам не нужен и не могу больше принести полиции никакой пользы. 

\- Насчет пользы позволь решать мне, - сказано это было спокойно, но с непоколебимой твердостью. У Джона возникло ощущение, будто его мягко подталкивают в нужном направлении. Тоби всегда давал указания ровным и бесстрастным тоном. – Таких, как ты, у меня больше нет, Джон. Как ты вчера провернул этот фокус с Холмсом… - он присвистнул. – Жаль, я этого не видел.

Джон ничего не «проворачивал». Напротив, беседой управлял Шерлок. 

\- Меня устраивает моя жизнь, - твердо ответил Джон, стараясь поскорее закончить этот разговор. – Во время последнего расследования меня едва не убили. Я не хочу, чтобы в этот раз все повторилось.

\- На вид с тобой все в порядке, - заметил Тоби. – Ведь прошло почти пять лет.

\- Да, я в порядке, - сказал Джон, словно бы защищаясь. Он уставился на кружку с остывающим чаем, к лицу прилила кровь.

\- Тогда ты должен вернуться к тому, что получается у тебя лучше всего, - Тоби, поправляя лацкан пиджака, подался вперед; его кресло скрипнуло. – Восстановиться в полиции можно быстро и с выгодой для себя – способы есть. Здесь тебе даже стараться не придется – я все беру на себя. Просто окажи нам всем услугу и помоги разобраться с этим делом. 

Джон замешкался, а Тоби продолжил: 

\- Джон, у нас есть всего два дня до того, как умрет еще одна девушка, - он едва ли не умолял. – Нам нужна твоя помощь.

В сознании Джона промелькнули фотографии жертв – каждая, будто ножевой порез, и он поморщился. Какая-то его часть, скрытая глубоко внутри, просила, умоляла, чтобы его оставили в покое, мечтала поскорее уйти, залечить свои раны, пока он не сломался под гнетом происходящего.

Но если он может помочь раскрыть эти убийства…

Джон загнал свои страхи поглубже и уверенно встретил стальной взгляд Тоби.

\- Ладно, - сказал он. – Но мне нужна информация. Я должен увидеть места преступлений. 

\- Конечно, - ответил Тоби с облегчением. – Я скажу Лестрейду, чтобы он тебя отвез. Обращайся, если тебе что-то понадобится, Джон.

Доктор Кулвертон Смит появляется в камере каждый раз, когда Шерлока связывают, чтобы прибраться, и каждый раз он пытается добиться хоть какой-ниубдь реакции. Сам он уверен, что эти жалкие попытки называются «психоанализом». Этот человек просто смехотворно примитивен. И раз такие, как он, заведуют психиатрическими больницами, Шерлоку остается только посочувствовать системе охраны душевного здоровья.

Кулвертон принес письма, которые, разумеется, уже вскрыл и прочитал. Все они были от многочисленных скучных идиотов, уверенных в своей уникальности, и от журналистов, жаждущих вновь поднять вокруг Холмса шум.

\- Шерлок, здесь так много писем от влюбленных девушек, - заметил Кулвертон, садясь на кровать и перебирая их с напыщенной небрежностью. – Они уверены, что смогут изменить тебя. Каким же образом? Сделать вегетарианцем? – он рассмеялся собственной дурацкой шутке.

Шерлок никогда не отвечал поклонникам – все эти письма были практически одинаковыми, но, когда ему становилось скучно, он их читал. 

На лице у него была маска, напоминавшая намордник, которая должна была спасти лица окружающих от его зубов. Челюсть начала ныть, и он открыл рот, будто бы собираясь зевнуть, а потом громко лязгнул зубами. От этого звука Диммок, протиравший дверь, подпрыгнул.

\- Кроме того, - продолжил Кулвертон, хитро ухмыляясь, – в тебе ведь вовсе не женщины аппетит пробуждают, [1] не так ли, Шерлок? 

Ну, конечно. Как типично для Кулвертона: уцепиться за конкретную реакцию на конкретного человека и сделать на ее основании вывод, затрагивающий половую принадлежность в целом. От такого идиотизма настроение Шерлока, и так не самое хорошее, окончательно испортилось. 

\- Знаешь, все уже в курсе, - заметил Кулвертон, и Шерлок немедленно пожалел, что не может даже отвернуться, - о том, что ты _с ума сходишь_ по этому милому бывшему полицейскому. Мне было так интересно повидаться с ним, но, за исключением некоторой сломленности, он оказался таким обычным. Лично я сомневаюсь в его обаянии. 

Он произнес это так, словно Шерлок должен был почувствовать себя оскорбленным, и стал ждать реакции, которой, конечно же, не последовало. На самом деле, Шерлок гораздо больше разозлился бы, если бы Кулвертону _понравился_ Джон Уотсон. 

\- Люди уже начали анализировать эту твою влюбленность, писать статьи. 

В его голосе проскользнули нотки зависти, и Шерлок знал, чем это вызвано.

\- Издательства отказались напечатать вашу книгу, - скучающим тоном откликнулся он, и Кулвертон, не ожидавший ответа, едва не подпрыгнул, но быстро справился с собой - лицо его словно бы окаменело. 

\- Этого бы не произошло, если бы ты хотя бы немного открылся мне, - огрызнулся он.

\- Я не заинтересован в том, чтобы обеспечивать вас славой или деньгами, - разочарованно вздохнул Шерлок. 

Атмосфера в камере накалялась, и санитары, продолжавшие уборку, старательно опускали головы. 

А затем Кулвертон, не отводя взгляда от Шерлока, очень медленно наклонился и достал из-под кровати газету с фотографией Джона. Шерлок был зафиксирован так крепко, что не мог даже пошевелиться, но все равно рефлекторно дернулся. Кулвертон в ответ на эту попытку усмехнулся. 

\- Надеюсь, вы достаточно насмотрелись на него во время вашей встречи, доктор Холмс, - насмешливо произнес он. – Я заберу это с собой.

И настроение Шерлока из просто дурного стало _убийственно_ дурным.

Когда на его плечо опустилась крупная рука старшего инспектора, Грег как раз направлялся к своему кабинету, держа в руках кружку с крепким черным кофе.

\- Лестрейд, я хочу, чтобы ты отвез Джона Уотсона на места преступлений, - сказал Тоби, многозначительно взглянув на него и, обернувшись, кивнул в сторону своего кабинета; там сидел Джон, абсолютно неподвижно, с отсутствующим видом уставившись в окно и едва дыша. Он напоминал обреченного, смирившегося со своей судьбой узника, привязанного к стулу.

Грег расправил плечи и нахмурился, в животе у него тугим комком свернулось чувство вины. Эта идея вовсе не казалась ему удачной.

\- Джон будет работать с нами? 

Тоби кивнул, и Грег не мог не заметить, что выглядел тот крайне довольным собой.

\- Как тебе вообще удалось его уговорить? – Лестрейд нервно рассмеялся. – Во время нашей встречи он явно хотел побыстрее отсюда сбежать.

Тоби пожал плечами. У него всегда хорошо получалось убеждать.

\- Запомни, Лестрейд, - серьезно проговорил он, глядя на Грега из-под нависающих бровей. – Участие Уотсона в этом расследовании для нас очень важно, так что постарайся не спугнуть его и сделай все для того, чтобы он занимался своим делом. 

Грег прищурился.

\- Важно? – спросил он, получив в ответ нетерпеливый взгляд.

\- О, да. Он очень ценен, - Тоби приподнял брови. – Помни, пока с нами Уотсон, у нас есть доступ к кое-кому очень полезному. 

Грег, подавив дрожь, мучительно сглотнул.

\- К Шерлоку Холмсу, - неохотно выдавил он.

\- К Шерлоку Холмсу, - удовлетворенно подтвердил Тоби. Он снова многозначительно посмотрел на Грега, хлопнул его по плечу, и тот ощутил сквозь слои одежды тепло ладони. – Твоя задача – удержать его, несмотря ни на что, Лестрейд. А теперь иди.

Дождь и сырость сопровождали их во время всего пути на юг, в Гилфорд. Поездка проходила в молчании.

Грег вел машину, то и дело барабаня пальцами по рулю, словно бы выбивая какую-то мелодию. Время от времени он бросал обеспокоенные взгляды на своего пассажира, который еще недавно был в состоянии полной боевой готовности и горел желанием помочь, а теперь выглядел очень бледным. С того момента, как они посетили первое место преступления, Джон, казалось, полностью ушел в себя. 

Большую часть поездки он смотрел в окно, на серый пейзаж, взгляд его, ни на чем долго не задерживаясь, скользил по асфальту, небу, облакам, по неуловимым отблескам отражения серебристой машины Грега. Его усыплял стук тяжелых капель дождя. Он наблюдал за тем, как они, собираясь в струйки воды, текли по лобовому стеклу, и пытался забыть о разбрызганной по стенам крови в лондонской квартире.

Не самые лучшие воспоминания хотя бы потому, что, наблюдая за падающими на прозрачную поверхность каплями дождя, Джон видел только кровь, с влажным звуком разлетающуюся по обоям, и труп девушки, разделанный, словно туша на бойне. Он поежился и со вздохом перевел взгляд на свои ладони. Грег тут же посмотрел на него с беспокойством.

\- Ты в порядке?

Джон сжал кулаки так сильно, что заболели руки.

\- Когда это я стал таким неженкой? – стиснув зубы, спросил он со сдавленным смешком.

Во взгляде Грега отражались забота и понимание. Как минимум – попытка понять. Впрочем, было бы лучше, если бы он уделял больше внимания дороге. 

\- Ты слишком долго не работал, - рассудительно заметил он. – И перенес столько, сколько не каждый сможет вынести. 

Джон кивнул, потирая большим пальцем сухую кожу на тыльной стороне ладони. Он не выглядел убежденным. 

\- Хочешь музыку послушать? – спросил Грег чуть более веселым тоном, но его собеседник в ответ покачал головой. 

\- Нет настроения, - Джон моргнул и посмотрел на Грега. – То есть, если ты хочешь…

\- Нет, все нормально, - Лестрейд вежливо улыбнулся, хотя обеспокоенность скрыть ему все же не удалось. На несколько минут повисла натянутая тишина, а потом он снова заговорил: – Слушай, Джон, это здорово. Здорово, что ты снова этим занимаешься. 

Джон склонил голову.

\- Ну, - сказал он, кашлянув, - если я могу помочь…

\- Мне так неловко. После того, как ты подал в отставку, мы потеряли друг друга из виду, но я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто мы тебя используем…

\- Грег, - тихо и устало произнес Джон, - все нормально.

Когда машина остановилась перед домом второй жертвы, дождь усилился, а небо стало еще мрачнее. У Грега был зонтик, так что он вышел первым и, раскрыв его, двинулся к пассажирской двери. Внутрь они зашли почти не промокнув.

\- Ключ? – спросил Джон, казавшийся теперь чуть веселее. Грег с усмешкой передал ему папку, и они вместе поднялись по лестнице. 

Жертва жила на третьем этаже. Джон решил, что это хороший дом – просторные квартиры, высокие потолки.

\- Обе были убиты дома. Как думаешь, это особенность метода убийцы? – спросил Джон, пока Грег возился с замком.

\- В каком смысле? – Лестрейд замер, обхватив пальцами дверную ручку. 

Джон пролистал материалы дела и облизнул пересохшие губы. 

\- Может, - предположил он, - это означает, что он способен напасть только, когда жертва находится в своей квартире?

Грег коротко кивнул.

\- Да, может, - сказал он, едва шевеля губами. – Это Шерлок сказал?

Услышав это имя, Джон едва сдержал дрожь. Боже, он просто жалок.

\- Помнишь, он говорил что-то про компьютеры?

\- Точно, - Грег обернулся и посмотрел на дверь, а потом настороженно взглянул на Джона. – Здесь все то же самое. Полиция и криминалисты уже все осмотрели и забрали то, что нужно. Если почувствуешь себя плохо…

\- Все со мной будет в порядке, - немного резко ответил Джон, пряча руки в карманы. Он был на пределе и никак не мог унять дрожь, хотя в коридоре было тепло.

Грег окинул его взглядом, а потом склонил голову и открыл входную дверь.

Свет не горел, вся квартира была погружена во тьму. Их тени, едва различимые в попадавшем внутрь коридорном освещении, расползались по ковру, по тумбочке, на которой стояли в беспорядке зимние ботинки, кроссовки и туфли на высоком каблуке. На двери висело серое, мягкое на вид зимнее пальто, и от его ворсистого рукава к узорчатым обоям тянулась тонкая нить паутины. Сердце Джона дрогнуло, он наклонился вперед и убрал ее пальцем, а потом осторожно погладил мех. Грег позади него боролся с не желавшим нормально загораться фонариком.

\- Где тут чертов выключатель…

Послышался щелчок, а потом комнату залил свет. Грег закрыл дверь, и Джон сделал шаг назад, чтобы оценить обстановку. В квартире было немного неприбрано, но очень мило. Дверь вела в жилые комнаты и столовую, которая соединялась с кухней (в раковине все еще стояли тарелки). Телевизор, а перед ним – старенький диван и кофейный столик со следами от кружек, на котором лежали несколько «желтых» журналов. Девушка, которая здесь жила, расписала подоконники орнаментами.

\- Сюда, - сказал Грег, положив руку Джону на плечо.

\- Погоди, - откликнулся тот. – Напомни, когда ее убили?

\- Эм… - Грег просмотрел материалы. – Время смерти, установленное патологоанатомом, – половина восьмого, вечер. 

«Необычное время для убийства, если его совершал незнакомый ей человек», - подумал Джон. Но, опять-таки, в этом деле вообще не было ничего обычного. 

Она только что закончила ужинать. Скорее всего, лежала на диване и смотрела телевизор. Так почему убили ее в спальне? Пыталась сбежать от нападавшего? Этот вариант он отмел в тот момент, когда Грег показал, куда идти, - на двери не было никаких следов взлома.

Лестрейд открыл дверь, и Джона снова едва не вывернуло наизнанку от вида красных потеков на стенах, на полу, на смятом стеганом одеяле, которые напоминали картину какого-нибудь ненормального абстракциониста. Он моргнул, чувствуя смертельную усталость, и зашел внутрь.

\- Он забрал ее почки, - сказал Грег, подходя к очерченному белым контуру расчлененного тела, лежавшего на матрасе. – Но сначала нанес множество ран одним из ее же кухонных ножей. Мы нашли его сразу же, как только попали в квартиру. Убийца вернул его на место, к остальным ножам, - Грег шумно сглотнул, вспомнив подробности. – Конечно, никаких отпечатков, но этот парень вообще не оставляет следов. 

Кроме того следа девятого размера, отпечатавшегося на залитом кровью полу. Джон подмечал детали, о которых уже читал в материалах дела. Он прошел вглубь маленькой спальни, старательно не наступая на кровь. Грег, стоявший у него за спиной, шелестел страницами.

\- Ее нашли на следующий день, после того, как подруга не смогла до нее дозвониться. Когда мы приехали, то сразу же нашли сходства с убийствами Холмса, - Грег медленно вдохнул и покачал головой. – Этот момент, когда мы все поняли, был просто ужасным. 

Джон бросил взгляд на стол, где до того, как его забрали криминалисты, стоял ноутбук жертвы. Стул был отодвинут. Он подошел ближе, его как будто тянуло к этому месту, и не покидало странное ощущение, будто от него ускользает нечто важное, маячившее на краю сознания, напоминавшее движение, которое можно уловить лишь краем глаза, - видимое, но неразличимое.

Грег посмотрел на него.

\- У тебя чутье, да? – спросил он. 

\- Да, - медленно произнес Джон. Он крепко сжал кулаки и пробежал взглядом от пустого стола к залитой кровью кровати.

Этой ночью, после того, как Грег отвез его домой, Джон не мог уснуть. Все его тело обмякло, и он лежал, уставившись в потолок. Но мозг усиленно работал, раз за разом прокручивая все подробности дела, перебирая улики или то и дело возвращаясь к жертвам. От мыслей о них у Джона болело сердце. Он прекрасно понимал, что тратить время на скорбь по умершим, а не на ликвидацию причины смерти, – не самое правильное решение. Когда он был полицейским, начальство просто ненавидело эту черту его профессиональной этики: он не мог воспринимать людей как статистику, как имена, написанные на бумаге, как фотографии окровавленных тел. Он не мог не сопереживать.

Джон, в отличие от всех остальных, был связан с этим расследованием неразрывно. Он оказался под угрозой: как только подражатель покончит со всеми жертвами, он явится за Джоном. 

_Ты уже думал, как именно убийца хочет закончить свою игру?_

Джон вздрогнул, перевернулся на бок и обхватил руками подушку. 

Выбирая жертв, убийца руководствовался своими принципами. В действиях же Шерлока не было особенной последовательности, предугадать их было трудно – он расправлялся с теми, кто его раздражал, в деталях планировал свои жестокие преступления, используя все возможности. Подражатель же должен был действовать еще более тонко – ему нужно было все рассчитать таким образом, чтобы совершить убийство в тот же день, что и Шерлок. Жертва могла жить не одна, могла торопиться на встречу с тем, кто забьет тревогу, так что вариант случайного выбора можно было исключить сразу. Он не похищал своих жертв, как это делал Холмс, не превращал убийства в ритуал, вместо этого он просто наносил смертельный удар, настигавший человека, где бы он ни был. 

Возможно, Джон был просто не в силах заниматься этим, а может быть, само существование убийств, снова связывающих его с Шерлоком, интересовало его гораздо больше, чем то, как и кем именно они были совершены. 

Но как же он узнавал, что жертвы будут дома одни? Как он следил за ними?

«Шерлок бы понял», - подумал Джон и непроизвольно сжал кулаки так крепко, будто готовился к драке. 

Скорее всего, Шерлок понял это сразу же, как только увидел материалы дела, и теперь, храня молчание, просто ждал, что случится дальше. А между тем, до нового убийства оставался всего день.

В конце концов, выбора у Джона попросту не было.

Следующее утро выдалось холодным и ветреным, и Грег, сидя на станции рядом с замершим на скамье Джоном Уотсоном, мерз и пил сладкий растворимый кофе с виски. Поезд до Беркшира задержали.

Грег ничего не мог с собой поделать: он не отрываясь смотрел на Джона, застывшего, словно статуя, не обращавшего внимания даже на трепавший его волосы ветер. 

_«Это я тебя во все это втянул», -_ Грег не мог отделаться от этой мысли, и она разъедала его мозг, точно какой-нибудь особенно токсичный яд.

\- Как ты? – спросил он уже в третий раз с тех пор, как привез Джона сюда. Тот еще ни разу не ответил.

\- Я в порядке, - откликнулся Джон с натянутой улыбкой. Каждое его слово вылетало изо рта облачком пара. Он поплотнее закутался в пальто и посмотрел в небо. – Со мной все будет хорошо, на этот раз я знаю, чего ждать.

\- Помни, если он будет давить, ты всегда можешь просто уйти, - сказал Грег. – Он хочет, чтобы ты был там, так что преимущество на твоей стороне.

Джон кивнул и сделал глоток кофе.

\- Знаю, - пробормотал он. – Но я этого не чувствую.

В сознании Грега мелькнуло воспоминание о том, как плохо было Джону после встречи с Шерлоком, и он сердито сжал губы, а потом оглянулся вокруг в поисках билетных касс.

\- Может, мне стоит поехать с тобой? 

\- Нет, - тут же ответил Джон. – Отправляйся в участок. Если я узнаю что-нибудь, ты должен будешь начать работать над этим как можно быстрее. 

Краем глаза Грег заметил вспышку света и, повернувшись, увидел прибывающий поезд. Люди, со вздохами поглядывая на часы, начали вставать и поднимать сумки. Лицо Джона словно бы застыло. Он допил кофе и выбросил стаканчик в стоявший неподалеку мусорный бак как раз в тот момент, когда поезд, заскрежетав, остановился. 

Грег пошел за Джоном. По какой-то неясной причине он чувствовал потребность защитить, но не хотел разбираться в причинах. Джон зашел в поезд и повернулся к нему, сжимая некрупной, затянутой в перчатку рукой ручку двери. Он выглядел несколько озадаченным и явно ждал, пока заговорит Грег.

\- Помни, - серьезно произнес тот, убеждая себя сохранять профессионализм, - то, что Шерлок вовлечен в расследование, - тайна, во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока мы не решим иначе. Никому об этом не рассказывай, – он замолчал, вспомнив расшифровки прошлой беседы. – Особенно главному врачу, он мне не нравится. 

\- Хорошо, - ответил Джон перед тем, как двери закрылись.

Грег, наблюдая через стекло, смотрел, как тот осторожно шел по вагону тронувшегося поезда в поисках места. Он стоял на перроне, пока последний вагон не скрылся из виду.

В этот раз на появление Джона Уотсона доктор Кулвертон Смит отреагировал куда менее дружелюбно. Джону пришлось ждать в коридоре, перед закрытой дверью, через которую до него доносились приглушенные звуки раздраженного голоса – доктор Смит совершал необходимые звонки. Очевидно, появление Уотсона помешало осуществлению какого-то наказания для Шерлока. Джон приподнял брови, услышав особенно громкий напыщенный монолог, и встретился взглядом с проходившим в тот момент по коридору санитаром, толкавшим перед собой каталку. Они обменялись ухмылками.

\- Мне это не нравится, - заявил Кулвертон чуть позже. Он мог этого и не говорить – выражение его лица было не менее красноречивым, чем у командира, чей полк только что поднял мятеж, и полностью отражало все его недовольство. - Это моя больница, а из-за бюрократического _давления_ управлять ей все сложнее!

\- Мне просто нужно получить чуть больше деталей его дела, доктор, - сухо произнес Джон.

Его взгляд упал на пачку газет, лежавших на столе Кулвертона.

\- К чему такая спешка?

\- Никакой спешки, - заверил его Джон. – Просто у нас едва хватает времени, с трудом выкраиваем на эти визиты. Загруженность, сами понимаете, - он улыбнулся, но, стоило ему заметить фото на передовице лежавшей сверху газеты, как выражение его лица изменилось. Кулвертон, не скрывая ухмылки, проследил направление его взгляда, но Джон был уверен, что от него с огромным нетерпением ждут вопроса, а потому промолчал.

Хоть Кулвертон и не мог не пустить Джона, в этот раз, вызывая сопровождающих, он бормотал что-то о своих правах и был гораздо менее вежлив. Сощурившись так, что глаза превратились в узкие щели, и постукивая золотой ручкой по верхней губе он проводил невысокую худую фигуру яростным взглядом.

Психиатр-каннибал сначала казался просто подарком судьбы, и Кулвертон был уверен, что это – счастливый билет, который принесет ему славу и признание.

Однако все тесты на Шерлоке проваливались, а на контакт он не шел. 

Нет, посетители у него были, толпы – от профессоров, стремившихся воспользоваться моментом и сделать себе имя, до тех, кто просто срывался с места, стоило услышать по телевизору новость об очередном убийстве. Но все они уходили ни с чем, раздосадованные, потому что лежащий на больничной койке бледный человек открывал рот лишь за тем, чтобы выплюнуть им в лицо оскорбления. Санитары поговаривали, будто кого-то он довел до слез, и многозначительно поглядывали на Кулвертона, который после каждой встречи с Шерлоком готов был закричать от досады. 

А потом появился Джон. 

Кулвертон осторожно опустил ручку в карман и взял старую газету. Джон побледнел, когда заметил ее, когда увидел самого себя, только моложе, выпотрошенного, едва живого, но потом все же взял себя в руки и одарил Кулвертона взглядом, который можно было назвать не иначе, как презрительным. Кулвертон возненавидел его еще сильнее, ведь он терпеть не мог, когда на его попытки вывести из себя реагировали с вызовом. 

И вот теперь, после пяти лет молчаливого презрения Шерлока, этот Джон Уотсон просто сваливается как снег на голову, и все, что слышит Кулвертон, - разговорчики о том, как легко тот обвел Холмса вокруг своего маленького пальчика. Смит ожидал, что Джон, потный и напуганный, сбежит уже через десять минут, но нет же, вместо этого они о чем-то увлеченно беседовали, и Шерлок продержал его у себя больше часа, а потом весь день выглядел, как сытый кот.

Об этих визитах прессе было ничего не известно, кроме того, после небольшой проверки Кулвертон выяснил, что в полиции Джон больше не работал. Сомнений в том, что происходит нечто подозрительное, не оставалось, и Кулвертон прекрасно понимал: он ничего не добьется, если и дальше позволит превращать больницу в забегаловку для встреч со старыми друзьями.

Поэтому он взял телефон и собрался сделать анонимный звонок журналистам.

Стоило только Джону приблизиться к камере Шерлока, как он сразу же понял: что-то не так.

Шерлок, сложив руки в молитвенном жесте, совершенно неподвижно сидел на столе. Часть наказания за неизвестные провинности заключалась в том, что из камеры забрали все, что каким-либо образом стимулировало мыслительную деятельность. Унесли книги и газеты, сняли полки, оставив от них лишь металлические опоры, торчавшие из стен, словно нож из раны. На месте были только кровать – каркас без подушек, – стул, стол и унитаз. Шерлок теперь на самом деле производил впечатление умалишенного.

\- Джон, - произнес он низким рокочущим голосом, не сдвинувшись с места. – Я вижу, ты довольно много времени провел с Лестрейдом, - его ноздри расширились, когда он сделал глубокий вдох и окинул своего посетителя мрачным взглядом.

Джон удивленно распахнул глаза, решив, что лучше всего будет проигнорировать это замечание, и сел, повесив пальто на спинку стула. Он оглядел опустевшую камеру так, словно искал только что запущенную бомбу с часовым механизмом, и заметил, как дернулась челюсть Шерлока. 

\- Что случилось? – спросил он, начиная понимать, в чем именно заключалось «наказание», о котором говорил Кулвертон.

Шерлок довольно долго молчал, а потом губы его неожиданно растянулись в слабом намеке на ухмылку. 

\- У нас с бесполезным доктором обнаружились некоторые противоречия, а это – моя награда. Не то чтобы я не ожидал чего-то подобного, ведь я, очевидно, душевнобольной и не имею тех прав, которые есть у _здоровых_ убийц.

\- Я мог бы с ним поговорить, - начал Джон, но Шерлок вдруг с оглушительным грохотом хлопнул руками по столешнице и едва ли не зарычал, заставив его вздрогнуть.

\- _Мог бы._ Мог бы, мог бы, мог бы. Какое бесполезное сочетание звуков. Ты – сплошное разочарование, - он спрыгнул со стола так резко, что стоявший рядом стул со стуком упал на бетонный пол, и так быстро оказался у стекла, прожигая Джона злыми холодными глазами, что тот едва не потерял равновесие. – Что, занимаешься этим расследованием всего день и уже сдался? Неудивительно, что твоя жизнь – сплошной бардак.

Джон, хотя во рту у него пересохло, холодно взглянул на него.

\- Не смей со мной так разговаривать, - сказал он, но Шерлок прервал его, презрительно рассмеявшись.

\- Я могу говорить с тобой так, как пожелаю, - огрызнулся он. – И ты это стерпишь, разве нет? Твое единственное достоинство, Джон, в том, что ты – первоклассная боксерская груша.

Джон смотрел в его полные безумия глаза, пока достало сил, а затем встал и, глядя в пол, взял пальто. 

Взгляд Шерлока мгновенно стал внимательным.

\- Куда ты собрался? – недовольно прорычал он, прижав ладони к стеклу.

\- Домой, - коротко ответил Джон, стараясь прозвучать весомо. – Я пришел сюда за помощью, а не для того, чтобы на меня кричали.

\- Ты не можешь просто уйти! – Шерлок вновь повысил голос. 

\- Конечно, могу, - уверенно откликнулся Джон, отходя на пару шагов.

Казалось, он чувствует, как оставшийся за спиной Шерлок буквально клокочет от ярости.

\- Ясно, - пробормотал тот. – Демонстрация силы. Как низко с твоей стороны так манипулировать мной, Джон.

Джон замер, а потом повернулся, встретив яростный взгляд.

\- Только не притворяйся, что сам – выше манипуляций.

Шерлок не обратил на это внимания. Он опустил руки, со скрипом проведя ими по стеклу. В ярком свете ламп он казался привидением, сочетание белой одежды и столь же бледной кожи почти ослепляло.

\- Думаешь, в нашем маленьком соглашении преимущество на твоей стороне только потому, что я рад тебя видеть? – спросил он с улыбкой, казавшейся едва ли не сочувственной. Впрочем, на его лице тут же проступило отвращение, и произошло это так быстро, словно кто-то щелкнул выключателем. – Ты, видимо, забыл о том, что, хоть мне и приятно твое общество, я не побрезгую избавиться от тебя, если мне это будет выгодно.

Шрам Джона, скрытый тканью рубашки, засаднило, по коже заструился пот, а поврежденные нервные окончания словно бы закололо иголками. 

Нож, входящий в податливую плоть.

\- Я не забыл, - тихо ответил Джон.

\- Тогда сядь и прекрати этот идиотизм, - Шерлок сделал шаг назад и указал на стул так, словно предлагал своему гостю располагаться как дома. – Зачем притворяться, что собираешься уйти? Жизнь и без этого фарса полна лжи. 

\- Это не ложь, - твердо сказал Джон, сжав руку в кулак. – Я могу уйти в любой момент.

Шерлок откинул голову назад и очень тихо рассмеялся.

\- Нет, не можешь. Если, конечно, хочешь спасти жертву. 

Джон застыл.

\- А ты хочешь, ведь правда? – продолжил Шерлок с пренебрежением. – Ты одержим идеей всех спасать. Ради этого ты и живешь и именно поэтому еще не раз вернешься в полицию, - не умолкая ни на секунду, он барабанил пальцами по стеклу, - хотя они по капле высасывают из тебя жизнь, из каждой клеточки твоего костного мозга. Ты позволяешь себя использовать, и ты ставишь жизнь незнакомцев выше своей собственной. Я не обманываюсь, мне прекрасно известно, что это – единственная причина, по которой ты сейчас здесь. 

Джон, все еще не двигаясь, облизнул губы; дыхание его было тяжелым, как после бега. 

\- Приходя сюда, я не рискую своей жизнью.

Ухмылка Шерлока стала шире.

\- Разве?

Джон чувствовал, что теряется. Он сглотнул и переступил с ноги на ногу.

\- Делай, что я говорю, сядь, - приказал Шерлок, выпрямившись. Он больше не улыбался. – Ты должен признать: главный здесь – я, это из-за меня тебя пригласили участвовать в расследовании, и это я решаю, что будет дальше, потому что если ты не дашь мне то, чего я хочу, я не скажу тебе ни слова.

\- Это если тебе есть, что сказать, - откликнулся Джон, напряженный до боли.

Челюсть Шерлока дернулась так, словно он собирался укусить.

\- Сядь, - повторил он, теперь предлагая, а не приказывая. 

Джон хотел дать отпор, хотел ответить на злобные замечания Шерлока, но вместо этого подошел к стулу, чувствуя, что неотрывно следящие за ним глаза как будто притягивают ближе. Он мог уйти, сбежать, пока его не затянуло окончательно, но тогда из-за его трусости умрет еще одна девушка.

Он не мог этого допустить.

Шерлок торжествовал.

\- Отлично, - выдохнул он, - спасибо, Джон, - он больше не касался стекла, но все еще стоял раздражающе близко, скользя светлыми глазами по телу Джона, словно бы стараясь запомнить каждый изгиб. 

\- Ну, - сказал Джон, подняв голову, - как он это делает? Как он их находит?

\- Не так быстро, - прервал его Шерлок, слегка скривив губы. – Я не собираюсь выдавать информацию просто так.

\- Но я же здесь, разве этого недостаточно?

Шерлок, чуть прикрыв глаза, отвел взгляд.

\- Как бы ни было приятно и очаровательно твое вынужденное присутствие, Джон, оно не является достаточной платой за то, что мне известно.

Джон посмотрел на него.

\- А что является? 

Шерлок не ответил. Он протяжно вздохнул и, отвернувшись, поднял упавший стул и со стуком поставил его перед стеклом. Сел, сложив кончики пальцев вместе, и направил на Джона ледяной взгляд, а потом качнул головой.

\- Пододвинься ближе.

Джон не сдвинулся с места; возникло ощущение, что он – добыча. 

\- Джон… - мягко произнес Шерлок. 

Предупреждая.

Проверяя на прочность.

Джон пододвинул стул ближе и увидел, как на лице Шерлока появляется удовлетворенная ухмылка, едва скрытая сцепленными и прижатыми к губам пальцами. 

\- До того, как стать детективом, ты был кем-то другим, - сказал Шерлок, указывая на Джона. – Да?

Джон замер, мысли путались, его охватила паника.

\- Это не умозаключение. Тебе кто-то сказал, или ты прочитал сам. 

Шерлок издал резкий смешок и провел пальцами по губам.

\- После нашей первой встречи у меня возникли некоторые подозрения, - признался он, - поэтому я заглянул в твое личное дело. Интересное вышло чтение.

Шерлок всегда им интересовался. Раньше Джон списывал его поведение на эксцентричность, теперь же он точно знал, в чем дело.

\- Ты не имел на это никакого права, - холодно произнес он. – Мое личное дело засекречено не просто так.

Шерлок развел руками, словно бы извиняясь.

\- Ты пробудил мое любопытство, и я ничего не мог с собой поделать.

\- Я не понимаю. Зачем ты хочешь от меня услышать то, что знаешь и так?

\- Просто расскажи мне, - непринужденно попросил Шерлок, откинувшись на спинку стула с таким видом, будто сидел на троне.

Джон, терзаемый подозрениями, чуть повернул голову.

\- Это довольно странная плата за информацию.

\- Записанные истории теряют свой вкус, я бы предпочел услышать срывающиеся с твоих губ слова, - Шерлок, неотрывно глядя на Джона, снова прижал ко рту кончики сцепленных пальцев.

\- А если я соглашусь, ты расскажешь мне, как действует убийца? – спросил тот.

\- Даю тебе слово, Джон, - ответил Шерлок, чуть улыбнувшись, отчего в уголках глаз появились морщины. – Что бы это для тебя ни значило.

Умом Джон понимал, что обещание такого неисправимого лжеца ничего не стоит, но, как ни странно, счел слова Шерлока достаточной гарантией. 

\- Ладно, - согласился он, нервно облизнув губы. Его много раз предупреждали о том, как опасно открываться Шерлоку. – Прежде чем стать детективом, я служил в спецподразделении. 

Глаза Шерлока заблестели, он окинул взглядом руки Джона, сложенные на коленях, так, словно они могли дать ему подсказку, хотя прошло уже много лет с тех пор, как их обладатель держал пистолет и стрелял из него. 

\- И хорошо справлялся? – спросил Шерлок, голос его дрожал от возбуждения.

Джон расправил плечи.

\- Очень.

\- Тебе это нравилось?

\- Да, - признал Джон, слегка сжав левую руку в кулак. – Думаю, нравилось.

\- Что привлекало тебя в убийстве людей больше всего? – Шерлок сверкнул глазами.

\- Дело не в этом, - резко ответил Джон. – Я спасал жизни.

Шерлок склонил голову.

\- Отнимая их у кого-то еще?

\- Нам редко приходилось стрелять. Точнее… мы постоянно практиковались – стрельбище, отработка тактики и все такое. В Лондоне не так уж много вооруженных людей, так что, чаще всего простой демонстрации было достаточно, чтобы преступники сдавались. Я лишь однажды стрелял с намерением убить.

_Выбить входную дверь, пара секунд на то, чтобы привыкнуть к непроглядной тьме, – электричество отключено. Пойти первым, взбежать по лестнице, сгибаясь под тяжестью бронежилета. Скрип деревянного пола под ногами. Яростный крик мужчины._

_Внезапно оборвавшийся вопль девочки._

Джон вздрогнул от нахлынувших воспоминаний. Полутемное, замкнутое пространство больницы словно бы толкало его туда, назад, в прошлое.

Взгляд Шерлока был безжалостен.

\- И это намерение оправдалось? 

_Растекающаяся по старому деревянному полу кровь, проникающая в каждую трещину, словно бы пытающаяся занять все пространство или исчезнуть._

\- Да.

Шерлок, зачарованно наблюдая, молчал. У Джона тряслись руки, но он заметил это, только когда провел одной из них по волосам, задев дрожащими пальцами ухо.

\- Чтобы найти подходящие жертвы, убийца использовал вирус, - произнес Шерлок, нарушив молчание. – Подозреваю, что он был запрограммирован на самоуничтожение, но если ваши техники проявят талант и определенное упорство, они смогут найти его следы в обоих компьютерах.

Джон, вернувшийся в реальность, пораженно уставился на Шерлока.

\- Вирус? Как?

Шерлок подался вперед.

\- Ты любил свою работу.

Джон ощутил приступ тошноты.

\- Не отходи от темы!

\- Она доставляла тебе удовольствие, - продолжил Шерлок, проигнорировав его. – Постоянный источник адреналина. Ты был лучшим и все же ушел. Почему?

\- Может, мне стало скучно, - парировал Джон.

\- Это не так, - возразил Шерлок, хитро улыбнувшись. – Не лги мне, Джон, я все равно замечу.

Джон посмотрел на него беспомощно, а потом тряхнул головой.

\- Я хотел перемен.

Шерлок отмахнулся от него.

\- Тебя что-то гнетет, - произнес он почти мягко. – Я вижу это в твоих глазах, слышу в каждом дрожащем вздохе, срывающемся с твоих губ каждый раз, когда ты вспоминаешь прошлое. Что-то сломало тебя, не так ли? Смена работы была не прихотью, а _необходимостью._

Джон был поражен.

\- Почему ты так хочешь об этом знать?

\- Удовлетвори мое любопытство, - ответил Шерлок. – Я мог бы потребовать чего-то большего, но прошу лишь об этом, Джон. А потом я расскажу тебе то, что ты хочешь знать.

Джон не говорил об этом много лет, и теперь ему было сложно отделить события от вернувшихся страхов, подводивших его к грани. Шерлок же сейчас казался воплощением надежности: он сидел, изящно скрестив ноги, со спокойным взглядом так, будто снова был психиатром, ведущим прием в собственном доме, и, если бы не странный блеск его глаз, когда он заметил отразившееся на лице Джона страдание, это выглядело бы вполне правдоподобно.

\- Это было дело о банде педофилов, - вдруг произнес Джон, выплевывая наполненные ненавистью слова. – Расследование длилось много месяцев, а может быть, и лет, и вот след был найден. Вышли на одного из главарей, но он оказался… несговорчивым. 

Шерлок склонил голову, но продолжал хранить молчание. 

Джон глубоко вдохнул.

\- Он отказывался идти на контакт с полицейскими. Тогда они получили ордер и ворвались в дом силой. Он открыл огонь. На всех были бронежилеты, но одному из членов команды, женщине, он прострелил плечо, раздробив кость, - в этот момент Джон потер большим пальцем свое плечо, почти чувствуя скользнувший по нему взгляд Шерлока.

\- А, я помню это дело, - откликнулся тот, едва заметно поджав губы. 

\- Да. Ну, его трудно забыть, - пробормотал Джон. – Нас вызвали, как только поступило сообщение о перестрелке, - он снова поднял голову и стиснул зубы. – Он захватил заложника.

Бледное лицо Шерлока застыло, рот чуть приоткрылся, он замер в ожидании, а потом махнул рукой, призывая Джона продолжить.

\- Он был один, и он кричал, что нам его ни за что не взять, что он может делать все, что угодно, потому что ему нечего терять. Он размахивал пистолетом, угрожал, орал во все горло. Он… держал девочку, - Джон быстро моргнул. – Собственную дочь. 

_Она казалась такой крохотной, заплаканное лицо блестело от слез в падавших на нее лучах фонариков. Она беззвучно всхлипывала и смотрела на Джона так, словно он мог что-то сделать. А он задыхался под весом бронежилета, трясся и никак не мог поверить в происходящее: рычащее от ярости чудовище, приставившее пистолет к голове собственной дочери._

_\- Я убью ее прежде, чем вы меня пристрелите!_

\- Я не знал, что делать, - сказал Джон, снова проведя рукой по волосам – это движение напоминало нервный тик. – Я не должен был в него стрелять, но мы не ожидали, что там будет девочка. Он держал ее, подняв, выставив перед собой, как щит, и прижимал дуло к ее виску с такой силой, что на коже был виден красный отпечаток, - он провел пальцем по собственному виску. – Я не должен был в него стрелять.

\- Но выстрелил.

Джон сгорбился, уронил голову на руки, справляясь с нахлынувшей тошнотой и сожалением. Он дрожал не переставая.

\- Он думал, что девочка станет его прикрытием, - произнес Джон, разглядывая бетонный пол под ногами. – Но… я был уверен, что смогу выстрелить. Она плакала, и я… я сказал ей…

_\- Все будет хорошо, - пообещал Джон и попытался улыбнуться, хотя она все равно не смогла бы этого разглядеть под шлемом._

\- После этого он как с цепи сорвался. Не знаю, как я это понял, возможно, разглядел что-то в его движениях, но стало ясно: сейчас он выстрелит. И я… только… - Джон сильнее сжал голову руками и зажмурился. – Было уже поздно. Она… была мертва. 

_Растекающаяся по старому деревянному полу кровь._

Шерлок, казалось, пришел в полный восторг, он подался вперед, опершись локтями о колени. Джон выпрямился под этим внимательным взглядом, впитывающим в себя каждую эмоцию, в его глазах застыла боль, лицо горело, и он подавил желание вытереть вспотевшие ладони о джинсы.

\- Это моя вина, - подавленно произнес Джон, судорожно переплетая пальцы, лежавших на коленях рук. – Я должен был выстрелить сразу же, как только вошел туда и увидел ребенка. Но я этого не сделал, потому что испугался… был приказ брать его живым. Как я мог поставить приказ выше человеческой жизни? 

\- И ты перевелся, - жестко произнес Шерлок.

Джон кивнул. Он не мог говорить.

\- Ты быстро стал инспектором, - Шерлок продолжал его подталкивать. – Ты шел к этому сознательно?

Джон пожал плечами и откашлялся.

\- Работал на износ, чтобы не вспоминать обо всем этом.

\- Но когда ты не работаешь, - Шерлок словно бы ощупывал его голосом. – Когда ты остаешься наедине с собой, усталый и одинокий... Тогда ты о ней думаешь?

Джон вскинул голову и посмотрел в направленные на него светлые глаза. Его собственные при этом, наверное, блестели, но ему было все равно.

\- Постоянно. 

По щеке Джона скатилась слеза, и он лихорадочно вытер глаза, втянув носом воздух. Он чувствовал себя едва ли не изнасилованным. Шерлок какое-то время просто молча наблюдал, а потом Джон услышал скрип отодвигаемого стула и, подняв взгляд, увидел, как он взял лежавшую на кровати коробку с бумажными платками и положил ее в выдвижной ящик. 

\- Я не собираюсь у тебя ничего брать, - взволнованно предупредил Джон хриплым от боли в горле голосом. 

\- Джон, это просто бумажные платки, - мягко ответил Шерлок. Он снова сел и, прижав кончики пальцев к подбородку, закрыл глаза, дав Джону возможность взять коробку, промокнуть глаза и вытереть лицо.

Шерлок вновь направил на него всевидящий взгляд, лишь когда почувствовал, что Джон успокоился. 

\- Ты почти сломлен, правда? – задумчиво сказал он. – Если бы я не знал, какой ты сильный, мог бы подумать, что ты разобьешься от одного прикосновения.

Джон был слишком измотан, чтобы возражать.

\- Как подражатель находит жертвы? – спросил он, передавая коробку бумажных платков обратно в камеру Шерлока.

\- Он – паук, плетущий паутину, - откликнулся Шерлок с тенью удовлетворенной улыбки. – Вирус, блуждающий по интернету, просачивающийся в каждый подключенный к сети компьютер. Он может включать камеры, микрофоны, он находит кого-то одинокого и беззащитного, и он приходит за ним, - улыбка Шерлока стала шире. – А потом убивает.

Джон кивнул.

\- Так… надо искать кого-то, кто разбирается в компьютерах?

\- Исключительно талантливого программиста, - подтвердил Шерлок, вставая. – Не удивлюсь, что именно благодаря этому он и раздобыл детали моего дела. Даже в защите базы данных полиции Большого Лондона есть бреши, - надменно вздохнув, он принялся разминать шею. Джон услышал тихий щелчок вставших на место хрящей. Шерлок подошел ближе. – Ты выглядишь таким усталым, Джон, - пробормотал он. – Если бы ты принадлежал мне, я бы о тебе заботился. 

Джон отступил.

\- Я не нуждаюсь в заботе.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, как выглядишь со стороны, не так ли? В самом деле, это трагедия. Несгибаемая душа, облеченная в столь хрупкую плоть, - Шерлок прижался к стеклу, касаясь лбом предплечья. – Люди смотрят на тебя и видят лишь опустошенного человека, балансирующего на грани саморазрушения. 

Джон медленно моргнул и склонил голову.

\- А что видишь ты?

Шерлок улыбнулся и медленно произнес:

\- Сталь.

И на мгновение показалось, будто разделявшее их стекло исчезло.

\- Я был рад снова увидеться с тобой, Джон, - мягко сказал Шерлок, и на этот раз в его взгляде был настоящий, неприкрытый голод.

 

**Примечания переводчика:**

_[1] – в оригинале это звучит следующим образом: "But then… It's not exactly women that flick your switch, is it Sherlock?" Доктор Смит, очевидно, пытается сделать пошлый намек. В общем и целом, речь тут идет о «выключателе» Шерлока, который.. эм.. некоторым образом меняет положение в зависимости от того, какого пола существо перед ним. Мне показалось неуместным переводить эту фразу дословно, а потому я переделала ее так, как переделала)))_

**Арт к главе:**

Archia: http://archiaart.tumblr.com/post/40373467106/you-have-no-idea-how-you-look-to-the-rest-of-the


	3. Chapter 3

Встреча, изменившая все, произошла пять лет назад, и Джим Мориарти помнил ее до сих пор, как будто она навсегда была выжжена в его сознании.

Ему порекомендовали обратиться к доктору Шерлоку Холмсу, записаться на вечерний прием. В этом случае доктор мог уделить ему больше времени и, возможно, помочь справиться с проблемой за один сеанс. Джим отчаянно надеялся, что так и будет, что этот психиатр действительно окажется так хорош, как о нем рассказывают. Но встречу все же назначил в доме доктора Холмса, на случай, если ожидания не оправдаются. Это позволяло точно узнать планировку дома. Джим предпочитал не прибегать к крайним мерам, но не собирался отдавать деньги, не получив ничего взамен. Некоторые пытались обмануть его подобным образом, но всегда расплачивались за это сполна. 

Дни постепенно становились короче, и, когда Джим приехал в назначенное место, улицу уже заливал приглушенный свет фонарей, а все вокруг стало серым. Ночь лишила мир привычных красок, поэтому, чтобы аккуратно припарковать свой «BMW», Джиму пришлось выворачивать шею и щуриться, сильно выкручивая руль. Он приехал сам: раскрывать слабости посторонним он не собирался в любом случае. Тем более, если у доктора Холмса не получится помочь.

Подойдя к дому, Джим расслышал едва уловимый скрипичный напев. Ровный и проникновенный, он лился наружу сквозь задернутые шторы, пропускавшие лишь узкие полосы желтого света, но стоило нажать кнопку звонка, и музыка смолкла. Мгновение спустя открылась дверь, и на пороге появился доктор Холмс, одетый в темную рубашку и узкие костюмные брюки. На его лице читалось вежливое безразличие. Джим говорил с ним только по телефону и не ожидал, что этот человек произведет настолько сильное впечатление. 

\- Добрый вечер, - произнес Шерлок и из-под полуопущенных ресниц окинул Джима с ног до головы взглядом светлых глаз. – Вы, должно быть, Джим Мориарти. 

\- Здравствуйте, - живо отозвался Джим. Теперь он искренне надеялся, что Шерлок сможет ему помочь. Жаль будет убивать человека со столь привлекательной внешностью.

Шерлок сделал шаг назад, приглашая Джима войти. С его лица не сходило все то же непроницаемое выражение. Возможно, кто-нибудь другой ничего бы не заметил, но Джим был уверен: это лишь видимость.

Он подозревал, что за ней скрывается некто куда более резкий и менее _обходительный._

\- Входите, - любезно пригласил Шерлок. – Вы пришли немного раньше.

Джим об этом знал.

\- О, простите, - извинился он, ухмыльнувшись, и прошел мимо Шерлока в прихожую, вытерев ноги о коврик. – Наверное, часы в машине спешат.

Шерлок чуть прищурился.

\- Ничего страшного, - сказал он, едва заметно поджав губы. – Я уже все подготовил.

Следуя за Шерлоком в гостиную, окидывая взглядом его стройное тело, Джим думал, что попал к крайне необычному психиатру. Доктор Холмс не производил впечатления того, кто будет успокаивать, но он пришел сюда не за сочувствием. Увиденное превзошло все самые смелые ожидания, и теперь Джим убедился, что попал к нужному человеку.

Рядом с серо-зеленым креслом (креслом Шерлока) на подставке стояла скрипка. Чуть дальше располагалась удобная на вид кушетка, на которую мог лечь пациент – строго по Фрейду. Шерлок указал на нее, но Джим только покачал головой и тихо засмеялся.

\- Я обойдусь простым стулом, - сказал он.

Шерлок не сдвинулся с места.

\- Поверьте, так будет лучше.

Джим сел на край и снова ему улыбнулся. 

\- Ложитесь, - терпеливо сказал Шерлок, и Джим понял, что сеанс не начнется, пока он не выполнит указание. 

Он раздраженно вздохнул, демонстрируя Шерлоку все, что об этом думает, и лег. Если лечение, в чем бы оно ни заключалось, окажется бесполезным, Джим припомнит Шерлоку каждое, даже самое незначительное, унижение. Он не любил подчиняться. Лежа на спине, он чувствовал себя уязвимым, загнанным в ловушку, и ему это не нравилось.

Он услышал, как Шерлок сел, и краем глаза заметил его скрещенные длинные ноги.

\- Знаете, мне очень вас рекомендовали, - сказал Джим, подтверждая слова кивком. – Вы за один сеанс вылечили от клаустрофобии одного из моих подчиненных. Очень впечатляет.

Шерлок пожал плечами.

\- Это был долгий сеанс.

Обычно Джиму с легкостью удавалось «прочитать» любого, но Шерлок казался непроницаемым.

\- Он так и не рассказал, как вам это удалось.

Шерлок откашлялся.

\- По телефону вы говорили, что ваши проблемы связаны с боязнью пауков.

Джим засмеялся.

\- Да, это началось еще в детстве. Я вырос в доме, в котором… ну… - он повернул голову и посмотрел на Шерлока. – Паукам туда забраться ничего не стоило, - Шерлок встретил его взгляд равнодушно. Разве у него не должно быть какого-нибудь блокнота? Джим взмахнул руками и продолжил: - Теперь это мешает. Мне тридцать три, и я все еще боюсь пауков. 

\- Вас пугают их фотографии?

\- А кого они не пугают? – усмехнулся Джим, но Шерлок даже не моргнул. Тогда он нахмурился. – Ну, я чувствую _отвращение._ Думаю, в этом нет ничего особенного. Мне кажется, больше всего меня пугают их движения, а не то, как они выглядят. Особенно, когда они большие и быстрые. Черт возьми, если б мог, орал бы во все горло, - он неловко рассмеялся. Все это смущало.

Какое-то время Шерлок не произносил ни слова. Джим представлял, что он делает пометке в воображаемом блокноте. В фильмах ведь бывает именно так. А потом Шерлок заговорил:

\- Я тоже раньше боялся пауков.

\- Правда? – удивился Джим. Этого он не ожидал. 

Шерлок казался невозмутимым. Он склонил голову.

\- О, да, - пробормотал он с едва различимой горечью.

\- Но больше не боитесь, - Джим приподнялся, опершись на локти. – Вы убедили себя в том, что это нелогично? – спросил он. – Я уже так пробовал, но все еще боюсь этих мелких тварей. 

\- В фобиях отсутствует логика, - мягко возразил Шерлок. – Страх перед пауками является следствием определенных причин сугубо эволюционного характера. Поэтому, несмотря на то, что пауки в Англии совершенно безвредны, каждый раз сталкиваясь с ними, мы поневоле испытываем отголоски этого древнего ужаса. Дело вовсе не в том, опасны они или нет. Вы это знаете, и я тоже. Потому убеждение в нелогичности подобной реакции едва ли возымеет эффект, - он поднял голову и переплел пальцы. – Если вам интересно мое мнение, я вовсе не удивлен, что все ваши попытки закончились неудачей.

\- Как вы вылечились? – заинтересованно спросил Джим.

Шерлок окинул его задумчивым взглядом, а потом перевел глаза на свои руки.

\- Я сделал это не сам, - ответил он. – Как и вам, мне пришлось прибегнуть к помощи со стороны.

Этот психиатр казался слишком загадочным.

\- Вы мне поможете? – спросил Джим, подавив раздражение.

\- О, да, - откликнулся Шерлок с усмешкой, в которое мелькнуло нечто хитрое. – Возможно, даже сегодня, - он подался вперед и продолжил уже серьезнее: – Но процедура будет не самой легкой и не самой приятной. Вы все еще хотите продолжить?

_«Еще бы», -_ подумал Джим, порывисто кивнув.

Шерлок изящно поднялся и подошел к книжному шкафу. С верхней полки он достал какую-то папку. Под его темной рубашкой проступили очертания изящных лопаток, и Джим подумал, что не отказался бы встречаться с этим доктором почаще, платить ему как можно больше, держать поблизости…

Шерлок достал из папки лист бумаги.

\- Подпишите этот договор, - спокойно произнес он, жестом предложив Джиму подняться. – Все просто. Если вы согласны, я начну прямо сейчас.

Джим сел и, прищурившись, просмотрел текст. Большая часть пунктов не вызвала его интереса, но кое-что привлекло внимание: требование о неразглашении. Боится, что кто-то позаимствует его методы?

\- Подписка о неразглашении? – спросил он Шерлока, негромко настраивавшего скрипку.

\- Да, - просто ответил тот. 

Джим рассмеялся. 

\- Так вот почему Себ ничего не рассказал о том сеансе, - хмыкнул он, а потом протянул вперед руку и сделал жест, как будто что-то подписывает. 

Снова поднявшись, Шерлок передал ему ручку, дождался, пока он подпишет договор, тут же забрал лист и просмотрел его, чуть прищурив холодные светлые глаза. Затем убрал договор в папку и опустился на кушетку. Теперь он был так близко, что Джим мог почувствовать исходившее от его тела тепло. Шерлок склонил голову, и вьющиеся пряди темных волос скользнули вперед.

\- Лечение будет несколько… - Шерлок выдержал деликатную паузу, - _физиологичным._ Когда я говорил, что это будет неприятно, я не преувеличивал.

Джим пожал плечами.

\- Я серьезно, - добавил Шерлок, внимательно вглядываясь Джиму в глаза. Тот засмеялся.

\- Поверьте мне, - откликнулся он с усмешкой. – Я побывал в очень многих неприятных ситуациях.

Уж побольше, чем этот лощеный психиатр, устроившийся в тихом лондонском районе.

\- Да, - пробормотал Шерлок, слегка опустив веки, и Джиму показалось, будто тот его оценивает. Очаровательно. – Это я вижу, - к удивлению Джима, Шерлок опустился на колени и достал из-под кушетки крепкие черные ремни, крепившиеся к краям сидения. – Я собираюсь вас зафиксировать, - сказал он тоном профессионала. – Так что устройтесь как можно удобнее.

А вот это уже интересно.

\- Ладно, - удивленно ответил Джим, лег на спину и позволил Шерлоку осуществить задуманное.

Ремни обвились вокруг его груди, прижали руки к телу, ограничили движения ног. Шерлок с неожиданной силой затянул их и закрепил, прижав его к кушетке настолько, что, когда все было сделано, тот мог лишь слегка поерзать.

\- Когда я был ребенком, - начал Шерлок и, проверив, крепко ли все затянул, отстранился, - мой брат коллекционировал пауков.

\- Неужели? – удивился Джим, подергав ремни. Освободиться у него бы не получилось – он был слишком крепко связан. Шерлок, заметив это движение, сверкнул глазами, выпрямился и отошел в угол комнаты. Теперь, чтобы разглядеть его, приходилось вытягивать шею.

\- Не представляю, почему они так сильно его интересовали, - перегнувшись через шахматный столик, Шерлок аккуратно, стараясь не трясти, достал большую, накрытую тканью коробку. – Увлечение перерастало в нечто большее. Сначала он отлавливал пауков по всему дому, но скоро этого стало недостаточно, и он начал заказывать редких дорогих особей из разных уголков Земли. Вероятно, его увлекала их природа.

Шерлок с осторожностью поставил коробку на кофейный столик и почти благоговейно снял с нее ткань.

\- Он видел в пауках идеальных хищников - терпеливых, коварных. Им не нужно торопиться, преследовать добычу. Они просто _выжидают,_ \- едва заметно вздрогнув, Шерлок провел пальцем по крышке. – Мой брат их совершенно не боялся, но я… - он нервно усмехнулся. – Я приходил в ужас. Долгое время я пытался это скрывать, ведь младшие братья всегда стараются не показывать старшим свои слабости, но однажды он обо всем узнал. Мой страх вызывал лишь раздражение – такое поведение казалось ему глупым. 

Шерлок снял крышку обеими руками и отложил ее в сторону. Его лицо стало мрачным, в движениях появилась прежде незаметная неторопливость хищника. Джим шумно сглотнул, а Шерлок медленно и осторожно запустил в коробку изящную руку. Прислушавшись, Джим различил негромкий шорох, как будто внутри кто-то возился и скребся.

Теперь Шерлок говорил тише:

\- Однажды ночью, пока я спал, он пробрался в мою комнату, - Шерлок глубоко вдохнул, а потом резко повернулся к Джиму и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, – и опрокинул коробку с пауками прямо на мою кровать.

От пронесшейся перед глазами картины - запутавшийся в одеяле, заходящийся криком ужаса ребенок, по коже которого ползают десятки пауков, – стиснуло горло. Шуршание становилось все громче. С трудом отведя взгляд от Шерлока, Джим с нарастающим ужасом уставился на коробку. Возня и шуршание становились все громче, а затем оттуда показалась длинная лапа и коснулась опущенной внутрь руки. По рукаву рубашки Шерлока медленно полз огромный черный паук - жирный, с толстыми лапами, расстояние между которыми было никак не меньше нескольких дюймов.

Шерлок не обращал никакого внимания на омерзительную тварь, устроившуюся на сгибе его локтя. Он спокойно смотрел на Джима, и на его лице застыло то самое выражение, с которым он открыл дверь. Маска. Фальшивка, которую Джим, как ему тогда казалось, смог раскусить сразу.

\- Лучший способ излечиться от подобной фобии – столкнуться с тем, что вызывает страх, в контролируемых условиях, - терпеливо произнес Шерлок. – Вам когда-нибудь доводилось слышать о методе «погружения»? [1]

Джим покачал головой. Он не мог выдавить из себя ни звука и лишь широко распахнутыми от ужаса глазами смотрел на первого паука, который, покачиваясь, устроился на груди Шерлока, прямо напротив сердца. Вторая тварь, такая же огромная, взбиралась по его руке. А в коробке продолжалась возня. Да сколько же их там? 

Джим задергался. Шерлок, заметив это, усмехнулся и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил:

\- «Погружение» - один из самых радикальных методов имплозивной терапии. Пациента искусственно помещают в пугающую ситуацию, и после этого страх исчезает, - Шерлок бросил взгляд на третьего паука, с шуршанием забравшегося на его скрытое шелком рубашки плечо. – Пациент понимает, что ему нечего бояться, - он провел бледным пальцем по туловищу сидевшей на груди твари, которая тут же начала перебирать толстыми лапками. – Мой брат выпустил на меня пауков и не давал мне сбежать до тех пор, пока я не перестал их бояться. Вашего друга, страдавшего клаустрофобией, я запер в гробу и продержал там всю ночь. Правда некоторые страхи настолько сильны, что «погружение» приходится проводить только с помощью воображения, - Шерлок скользнул глазами по извивающемуся телу Джима. – Но я уверен, вы достаточно сильны и все это вынесете.

Пауков теперь было четыре, и самый большой из них сидел на шее Шерлока, запутавшись черными лапами в его вьющихся волосах. Шерлок взял коробку и начал медленно подходить к кушетке. Невнятные возгласы Джима сменились умоляющими вскриками. 

На лице Шерлока не промелькнуло и тени сочувствия. 

\- По очевидным причинам я бы посоветовал вам не открывать рот, - коротко произнес он. – И постарайтесь не слишком дергаться. Они кусаются.

А потом он поднял коробку и перевернул ее. 

 

 

Из больницы Джон выходил, не давая себе пошатнуться. Он шагал быстро и уверенно, глядя строго перед собой. Только крепко стиснул кулаки, давая выход затопившему с головой напряжению. Но стоило ему оказаться на улице и вдохнуть промозглый утренний воздух, как самообладание треснуло по швам. Никем не замеченный, он, едва не упав, прислонился к шершавой кирпичной стене. Ноги стали ватными, из горла рвался грозивший перейти в рыдание стон, и Джон прижал ко рту кулак. Нужно дойти до парковки, там уже медленно кружит вызванное такси, которое довезет до станции. Но не прямо сейчас. Ему нужно побыть одному, обдумать произошедшее и то, как быстро он утратил контроль над ситуацией.

В сознание прочно врезался холодный взгляд Шерлока, проникавший так глубоко, что, казалось, Джон будет до конца жизни помнить эти светлые, ледяные глаза.

Много лет он ни с кем не говорил о Рэйчел. Те, кто знал, что именно тогда произошло, понимали, что лучше об этом не спрашивать, а самому Джону успешно удавалось задвинуть страшные воспоминания подальше, в самый темный угол памяти, и продолжать делать вид, что этого не было, что все это - лишь реалистичный ночной кошмар, о котором не стоит думать. Удобная, пусть и полная болезненного игнорирования, иллюзия.

А теперь Шерлок Холмс…

Джон потер переносицу, глубоко вдыхая ледяной утренний воздух. Легкие жгло. Нужен шарф, или куртка потеплее. Асфальт под ногами казался зыбким, будто грязь и песок.

Из оцепенения его вырвал жужжащий звук. Всего лишь телефон, громко вибрировавший в нагрудном кармане. Джон достал его онемевшими пальцами.

\- Алло?

\- Джон, - знакомый голос Грега, доносившийся из трубки, был полон тревоги, – я тебе несколько раз звонил. Срочно возвращайся в Лондон.

Джон, привалившись к стене, тяжело дышал. Он на мгновение зажмурился, а потом поднял голову.

\- Прости, сигнала не было, камера Шерлока находится на самом нижнем этаже, - объяснил он извиняющимся тоном и, выпрямившись, уверенным шагом отправился на поиски такси. Его голос звучал немного слабо, но Грег, казалось, этого не заметил. – Что случилось?

\- Утром мы нашли в Темзе три трупа, - быстро ответил Лестрейд. Джон мог различить свист ветра в трубке. Он представил замерзшего Грега в развивающемся на ветру пальто, стоящего у самой кромки серой воды, чуть в отдалении от остальных. – Два тела застряли в трубах, а одно всплыло на поверхность. Мы поставили оцепление и скоро их поднимем. 

Джон кивнул водителю такси и сел на заднее сидение.

\- На станцию, пожалуйста, - попросил он и продолжил говорить с Лестрейдом, не скрывая замешательства. – Я вернулся для работы над одним единственным расследованием, Грег. Зачем ты просишь меня участвовать в другом?

\- Джон, это тот же убийца, - произнес Грег, шумно сглотнув. – Все три тела принадлежат девушкам, и у них… - он понизил голос, - отсутствуют части тел.

Горло сдавило, и Джон откинулся назад на скрипнувшем кожаном сиденье.

\- Так значит, теперь больше двух жертв. 

\- Не знаю, похоже на то, - согласился Грег. – Тоби ошарашен. Он это обдумывает.

Пять трупов, не два. Со сколькими же расправился Шерлок? Удалось доказать его причастность к девяти убийствам, но Джон был уверен, что есть еще несколько – трупы, на которых Холмс оттачивал свои навыки, или же тела, которые они просто не смогли обнаружить.

\- Мы должны об этом рассказать. Провести пресс-конференцию. Мы больше не можем скрывать связь между преступлениями, люди должны знать, что им нужно быть осторожнее. 

Грег хмыкнул.

\- Да, я тоже об этом думал. Надо сказать Тоби. Напиши мне, как приедешь в Лондон, я кого-нибудь за тобой отправлю. 

\- Ладно, - откликнулся Джон, кивнув, хоть Грег и не мог этого увидеть. – Хорошо.

Повисла тишина, и он был уверен, что Лестрейд собирается повесить трубку, но тот вдруг спросил:

\- Ты в порядке? Все… прошло хорошо?

Джон закрыл глаза. Такси резко повернуло и, он, не удержав равновесие, ударился плечом.

\- Все нормально.

\- Хорошо, - ответил Грег и снова замолчал.

\- Я кое-что выяснил, и тебе нужно будет это быстро проверить, - Джон понизил голос. – Это касается компьютеров…

 

 

После долгого пребывания в воде останки едва ли напоминали человеческие.

Грег стоял, как будто на похоронах, крепко сцепив руки перед собой и опустив голову. Позади него старший инспектор Тоби Грегсон выкрикивал приказы несчастным, которым приходилось доставать из воды распухшие лиловые тела. Он говорил так громко, что можно было подумать, будто он в ярости, но это было не так. Грег проработал со старшим инспектором достаточно долго и знал, что за показной смелостью тот прячет страх. Эти три трупа все усложнили, и теперь полиции предстояло разбираться с пятью нераскрытыми убийствами и предполагаемым шестым, которое должно было вскоре произойти. Ни единого подозреваемого. А еще эта связь с делом, которое в прошлом изрядно подпортило репутацию полиции в прессе.

Временами сквозь разрывы заволокших утреннее небо облаков проглядывало солнце; слишком яркое, похожее на бьющий по глазам луч фонарика. Ветер шелестел оцеплявшими место преступления лентам, а пленка, которой тела укрыли от посторонних глаз, надувалась под его порывами, будто парус. Грегу всегда казалось, что в найденных на улице телах есть что-то особенно унизительное. Он сталкивался с подобным не раз: покрытые грязью мертвецы в канавах, брошенные гнить в лесу, или такие же, как те, что он увидел сейчас. Поднятые из воды девушки, все на разных стадиях разложения; волосы выпали, отслаивающаяся кожа напоминает рыхлое тесто. Только по чистой случайности они не остались навсегда на дне Темзы, среди не всплывающего на поверхность мусора.

В горле клокотала с трудом подавляемая ярость. Вдалеке, в самом центре места преступления, он увидел Джона, поднырнувшего под заграждения и оглядывавшегося по сторонам. Он держался прямее, чем обычно. Заметив Грега, Джон, щурясь из-за бьющего в лицо ветра, направился прямо к нему. 

\- Что думаешь? – негромко спросил Лестрейд, как только Джон оказался рядом. Все, кроме старшего инспектора, говорили тихо.

Джон сжал пальцы и взглянул в сторону места преступления, откуда только что пришел. Казалось, он о чем-то размышляет.

\- Судя по состоянию тел, думаю, их убили раньше тех двух девушек, так?

Грег кивнул.

\- Мы еще не делали вскрытие – его проведут так быстро, как только получится, – но да, именно так мне и сказали. 

\- Значит, он сначала убил этих трех, а потом решил действовать иначе.

\- Да, - ответил Грег, медленно моргнув.

\- Шерлок сказал, - Джон осекся, поджал губы и нахмурился. – Ну, в нашу первую встречу… он сказал, что главная цель этих убийств – передать послание. 

\- Сами жертвы не имели никакого значения, важны были только их тела, - согласился Грег, поспешно кивнув. 

\- Думаю, он сменил метод, чтобы убитых точно обнаружили.

К сожалению, сообщениям о пропавших людях нечасто придавали значение, и полиция, занятая более серьезными преступлениями, редко занималась поисками. Послание убийцы, если на него никто не обращает внимания, не имеет смысла, а маньяки _любят_ становиться сенсацией.

Джон, все так же стоя рядом, засунув руки в карманы, смотрел в сторону того места, где нашли трупы. Вода уничтожила большую часть улик, но тела все равно отвезут в морг, где ими займется какой-нибудь невезучий патологоанатом. Оставалось только надеяться, что девушек в скором времени удастся опознать. 

\- Нужно поговорить с Грегсоном о пресс-конференции, - тихо произнес Джон. Его прервал оглушительная трель телефона Грега. 

Грег извинился жестом и ответил.

\- Инспектор Лестрейд, - на его лице застыла угрюмая сосредоточенность, но затем глаза вспыхнули. Он посмотрел на Джона и, прикрыв ладонью динамик, взволнованно прошептал: - _Вирус обнаружили!_

 

 

\- Пресс-конференция, значит, - Тоби Грегсон со скрипом откинулся на спинку своего удобного кресла и смерил Джона изучающим взглядом. Выражение лица Лестрейда стало виноватым, но стоявший рядом Джон невозмутимо продолжил:

\- Если наше предположение о том, что маньяк убивает в те же дни, что и Холмс, верно, то новое убийство произойдет завтра, - сказал он, смело встретив стальной взгляд Тоби. Казалось, он не собирался отводить глаза до тех пор, пока не получит то, чего добивался. Грегсону вспомнился молодой Джон Уотсон, с пугающей точностью попадавший в мишени на стрельбище, и у него возникло чувство, что в этот раз, вероятно, придется сдаться. 

\- Джон, - снисходительно начал он, барабаня пальцами по столешнице, - я понимаю, что это дело для тебя очень важно…

\- Мне казалось, оно важно для всех, - прервал его тот, и спокойное выражение его серо-голубых глаз стало жестче.

Тоби выдавил улыбку, больше напоминавшую оскал.

\- Ты ведь… тебя ведь тогда с нами не было, - осторожно начал он, - в тот раз, когда нам пришлось подобным образом общаться с прессой. Они набросятся на нас, как шакалы, начнут охоту на ни в чем неповинных людей, выставляя их подозреваемыми, будут преследовать семьи убитых…

\- Если вы о деле Шерлока Холмса, сэр, то я участвовал в расследовании, - откликнулся Джон, выставив подбородок. – Меня не было только в конце.

Поджав губы, Грегсон окинул его внимательным взглядом. Тоби знал Джона: тот был из той породы людей, которые обычно беспрекословно подчиняются приказам, но иногда, вбив себе что-то в голову, проявляют невероятное упрямство. Любая попытка переубедить приведет к тому, что Джон только сильнее упрется. 

Повернувшись в кресле, Тоби обратился к Грегу:

\- Такое расследование, как это, нельзя предавать огласке.

Грег, казалось, засомневался, а Джон тут же подался вперед.

\- Речь теперь идет не о двух трупах, найденных в совершенно разных местах, - заметил он, переводя взгляд с Тоби на безмолвно застывшего Грега. – Мы имеем дело с маньяком, убившим пятерых. И, если Шерлок прав насчет вируса…

Джон замолчал, и за него продолжил Грег.

\- Сэр, эксперты только что обнаружили на компьютерах обеих жертв вирус, контролирующий веб-камеру и микрофон, - произнес он, откашлявшись. – Холмс уверен, что именно так убийца их и находил.

Обдумав это, Тоби повернулся к Джону, напряженно сидевшему на стуле. Теперь, после того, как тот вернулся из Беркшира, игнорировать его стало сложнее. Он почти превратился в себя прежнего, как будто встреча с Холмсом повернула в его голове какой-то выключатель и вытащила на поверхность все, что так долго спало в глубине. Еще недавно, в самом начале, Джон был таким мягким, сломленным настолько, что Тоби, используя его, не мог не чувствовать себя виноватым. Теперь все изменилось.

\- Если он шпионит за своими жертвами, мы должны об этом предупредить, - продолжил Джон. – Например, на какое-то время, пока мы не выясним что-то еще, запретить тем, кто подходит под параметры жертв, пользоваться компьютером, - он опустил взгляд на свои колени. – Я знаю, ты боишься, что пресса начнет вмешиваться в расследование…

\- Да, черт возьми, - прервал его Тоби. 

\- Но я думаю, что в данном случае польза от всего этого перевесит любые неприятные последствия. 

Тоби прищурился и разочарованно вздохнул.

\- Помнится, еще недавно, ты мечтал поскорее убраться из моего офиса, Уотсон, - заметил он. – Что изменилось?

\- Я не хочу, чтобы убили кого-то еще, - Джон пожал плечами.

В стеклянную дверь постучали, и все трое, обернувшись, увидели вошедшую Салли Донован. 

\- Мы установили личность одной из найденных в реке жертв, - глаза ее возбужденно блестели.

Тоби приподнял брови.

\- Да?

\- Бет Дэвенпорт, - негромко откликнулась Салли. – Пропавшая дочь политика. 

\- О, черт, - тихо выругался Тоби. Проклятье!

\- И мы обнаружили связь с теми двумя жертвами. Эксперты обнаружили вирус на ее компьютере, - Салли заглянула в свои записи. – Патологоанатом выяснил примерные даты смерти, и все они совпали с датами, когда убивал Холмс, - она подняла взгляд. – Думаю, теперь очевидно, что мы имеем дело с подражателем. 

\- С подражателем, который слишком хорошо знает дело Холмса, - прорычал Тоби.

Сидевший напротив Лестрейд, казалось, был доволен тем, что их теория подтвердилась. Джон же, нахмурившись, просто посмотрел на Грегсона. Чертов засранец.

\- Ладно. Хорошо. После обеда соберу пресс-конференцию, - раздраженно сказал Тоби, взмахнув рукой. – Лестрейд, Донован, вы тоже будете участвовать. Донован, подготовь все данные.

Салли кивнула, но уходить не собиралась.

\- Вы расскажете о связи с делом Холмса?

\- Да, - ответил Тоби. – Мы сообщим о том, что отсутствие частей тел у жертв связывает эти убийства в одну серию.

\- Хорошо, - снова кивнула Салли. – Я этим займусь.

\- Но эм… мы не станем говорить, какие именно части тел он забрал, - добавил Тоби. – Чтобы исключить поток ложных признаний. 

Салли это, казалось, удивило.

\- Да кто возьмет на себя вину за что-то подобное?

Тоби усмехнулся.

\- Ты не поверишь, сколько психов во время подобных расследований приходят с повинной. А если все это выльется во что-то похожее на дело Холмса…

Грег с Джоном, вспомнив об этом, закатили глаза, а Салли едва заметно ухмыльнулась и вышла из кабинета, закрыв за собой стеклянную дверь.

\- Мне тоже пойти? – спросил Джон после почтительной паузы. Было очевидно, что рисковать ему больше не хотелось.

\- Можно, - согласился Тоби, - но участвовать тебе не стоит. Не думаю, что ты готов отвечать на вопросы «Дэйли Мэйл» о твоих взаимоотношениях с Холмсом.

Джон натянуто улыбнулся.

\- Все просто: мы вместе работали, а потом он едва меня не убил.

Тоби фыркнул.

\- У газетчиков никогда и ничего не бывает «просто». Особенно, когда они пишут о полиции. Только сплошные заговоры, скандалы и подозрения в укрывательстве, - он взмахнул рукой.

Джон глубоко вздохнул и, отведя взгляд в сторону, усмехнулся.

\- Боже, я скучал по работе.

\- Ага, добро пожаловать домой. А теперь идите отсюда, мне надо написать речь, - Тоби откашлялся, подвинул к себе клавиатуру, а потом ткнул пальцем в Грега. – Лестрейд, достань где-нибудь костюм, в котором ты не так похож на мошенника, и подготовься к съемке. Мы должны выглядеть так, словно полностью контролируем ситуацию.

Грег неуверенно одернул рукава пиджака, а потом они с Джоном направились к выходу. Тоби начал медленно и неумело набирать текст.

 

 

Пресс-конференцию решили провести в участке, в огромном душном зале. Висевшие на окнах жалюзи не пропускали ни единого луча яркого послеполуденного солнца. На стене, позади стола, повесили большой, хорошо различимый для камер плакат с фотографиями трех жертв и номером горячей линии. Приглашенные журналисты уже заняли места. Все они жаждали заполучить эксклюзивный материал, но при этом, казалось, чувствовали себя несколько скованно. У противоположной стены были установлены камеры. Когда в зал вошли полицейские, засверкали вспышки, и все журналисты, включив диктофоны и застрочив что-то в блокнотах, обратились в слух, стараясь ничего не упустить.

Тоби, заняв место посередине, разложил перед собой только что отпечатанные листы и выпрямился со странным для такого крупного человека изяществом. Справа от него сел Грег, одетый в хорошо сидящий серый костюм, слева – Салли, казавшаяся хрупкой в бронзовом шелке. Джону было настолько жарко, что пришлось расстегнуть несколько пуговиц на рубашке. Он устроился в зале, среди журналистов, ближе к той части комнаты, в которой расположилась охрана, и старался не слишком выделяться. Он напряженно следил за вошедшими полицейскими. Надо сказать, выглядели они именно так, как хотел Тоби, так, словно все находилось у них под контролем. 

Грегсон со стуком опустил на стол стопку листов, и все немедленно замолчали. Он откашлялся и, прежде чем заговорить, обвел всех острым взглядом. 

\- Я – старший инспектор полиции Большого Лондона Тоби Грегсон, - представился он и повернулся к остальным. – Со мной инспектор Грег Лестрейд и сержант Салли Донован. Я прочту официальное заявление, после чего мы с коллегами будем готовы ответить на ваши вопросы. 

Тоби, несмотря на отвлекавшие вспышки камер, казался невозмутимым. У него был опыт.

\- Сегодня утром в Темзе, в районе Большого Лондона были найдены тела трех женщин. Одна из них была опознана как пропавшая Бет Дэвенпорт, личности остальных жертв пока не установлены. Собранные доказательства указывают на то, что все три смерти были насильственными. Более того, они связаны с произошедшими ранее убийствами Тильды Хиллс в Лондоне и Виктории Грей в Гилфорде, - Тоби сделал паузу и оторвал взгляд от распечаток. – На основании всех этих фактов мы сделали вывод о том, что на юго-востоке Англии появился серийный убийца, целью которого являются молодые женщины.

Один из журналистов подался вперед, подняв руку, словно школьник.

\- Каким образом связаны эти убийства? 

Тоби посмотрел на Грега.

\- Связь между ними очевидна, - отметил тот. Он выглядел спокойным и, кажется, полностью себя контролировал, но Джон знал его достаточно хорошо и заметил во взгляде страх. – У всех пяти жертв отсутствуют некоторые части тел. Предположительно, их забрал с собой убийца. 

Сидевшие рядом с Джоном журналисты начали негромко переговариваться, один из них принялся что-то быстро писать и случайно задел его локтем. Всем было прекрасно известно, что означали эти _пропавшие части тел._

Грег продолжил уже увереннее.

\- Мы полагаем, что эти преступления были совершены подражателем, вдохновившимся закрытым пять лет назад делом Холмса. Помимо отсутствующих у жертв частей тел есть еще одно доказательство: даты убийств Хиллс и Грей совпадают с датами двух убийств Холмса. В ходе расследования было выяснено, что даты убийств Бет Дэвенпорт и еще двух найденных в реке женщин также приблизительно совпадают датами убийств Холмса. 

Тоби блеснул глазами. 

\- Это позволяет нам вычислить временной промежуток, в который убийца нанесет следующий удар.

Краем глаза Джон заметил, что сидевшая справа женщина вскинула руку с зажатой в ней ручкой. Он не хотел, чтобы сидевшие сзади журналисты заметили его, так что не стал поворачиваться, но даже с такого ракурса сумел ее узнать. Это была Китти Райли, известная журналистка, заработавшая скандальную славу на репортажах о деле Холмса. В ее статье тогда появилась фотография едва живого Джона, распростертого на больничной койке, но они так и не смогли доказать, что фотографу заплатила именно она.

\- Холмс убил фаготиста двадцать восьмого числа, - громко произнесла Райли. – Двадцать восьмое будет завтра.

Сидевшие вокруг нее журналисты принялись возбужденно проглядывать свои записи. Тоби, сделавший тот же вывод, что и Джон, помрачнел.

\- Да, возможно, завтра убийца нанесет следующий удар.

Китти, задумавшись, откинулась на спинку стула. 

\- Какие меры самозащиты вы бы посоветовали принять? – спросил журналист, сидевший рядом с ней.

\- Мы считаем, что убийца находит подходящих жертв, шпионя за ними с помощью встроенных в их компьютеры веб-камер и микрофонов. Мы обнаружили следы вируса, - начала Салли, стремясь побыстрее со всем этим разделаться. Поджав губы, она сверилась со своими записями. – До этого момента жертвами становились девушки, живущие одни, но, если убийце не удастся выбрать нужную цель, он может поменять привычную схему. Поэтому мы бы посоветовали всем, кто живет один, воздержаться от пользования Интернетом дома и посещать библиотеки, интернет-кафе или переехать на какое-то время к семье, - она подняла взгляд и указала на висевший позади нее плакат. – Помните, вирус поражает приложения, отвечающие за веб-камеру и микрофон. Внимательно следите за тем, как работает ваш компьютер, и, если заметите что-то подозрительное, немедленно свяжитесь с нами. 

\- Почему в ходе расследования полиция прибегает к помощи осужденного за убийства Шерлока Холмса?

В животе Джона сжался тугой комок, он встретился глазами с Грегом. Тоби, скривившись, подался вперед и оперся на локти.

\- Понятия не имею, откуда у вас подобные данные, - он почти рычал. – Мы не прибегаем к помощи Шерлока Холмса и никогда не станем консультироваться с преступником, водившим нас за нос ради собственного развлечения. Прекратите сеять панику.

\- Тогда зачем Джон Уотсон, офицер полиции, расследовавший дело Холмса…

\- Бывший офицер полиции, - перебил ее Тоби. 

\- Зачем он дважды на этой неделе посещал психиатрическую лечебницу, в которой содержится Холмс?

\- Откуда у вас такая информация? – спросил Тоби, перекрывая бормотание журналистов. – Уотсон больше не офицер полиции и то, чем он занимается в свободное время, не имеет к расследованию никакого отношения. 

\- Но сейчас он присутствует на пресс-конференции, - возразила Китти, указав в сторону Джона. – Вам не кажется, что это довольно странное поведение для того, кто «не имеет никакого отношения» к расследованию?

Тоби ощетинился не хуже разъяренного пса, и Китти, заметив это, не смогла скрыть усмешку. 

\- Этим утром его сфотографировали на станции, - продолжила она, приподняв брови. – Кроме того, мои источники сообщают, что он находился на месте преступления, где было обнаружено тело Бет Дэвенпорт. Что же вы скрываете на этот раз, старший инспектор? 

\- Прекратите раздувать скандал вокруг расследования… - прокричал Тоби, но его слова затерялись в шквале голосов журналистов. Джон вскочил на ноги, но со всех сторон уже тянулись руки с диктофонами, а затем посыпались вопросы.

\- Как часто вы навещаете Шерлока Холмса? – крикнул один из журналистов, протянув руку так близко к Джону, что это нарушило границы личного пространства. 

\- Это Холмс предположил, что убийца использует вирус? 

Джон, выставив руки перед собой, в ответ на все вопросы только качал головой. До него донесся грохот, с которым Тоби отодвинул свой стул.

\- Выведите его отсюда! – закричал Грегсон охранникам, яростно размахивая руками. – Вы все! Сядьте!

Кто-то обхватил Джона за плечи, а потом охранники окружили его, как живой щит. Прозвучавший совсем рядом громкий голос заставил его отшатнуться.

\- Учитывая, что Холмсу уже удавалось вас обмануть, как вы можете быть уверены в том, что в этот раз он говорит правду?

\- Что, если Холмс помогает подражателю и ведет вас по ложному следу?

\- Пойдемте, сэр, - сказал один из охранников, понизив голос, стараясь успокоить. – Сюда.

Джон изо всех сил старался не обращать внимания и сохранять равнодушный вид перед объективами направленных на него камер. Сомнений быть не могло: завтра это попадет во все газеты. Тоби был прав, Джон пропустил шумиху вокруг дела Холмса, но теперь он получит сполна.

 

 

Вернувшись домой, Джон наконец-то мог насладиться тишиной. Он был оглушен произошедшим, внезапно окружившими его журналистами, наперебой выкрикивавшими свои каверзные вопросы. Хорошо, что ему хватило выдержки на них не отвечать. В квартире было прохладно. Джон, разувшись в прихожей, не снимая пальто, неторопливо направился в кухню, чтобы заварить чай. По пути он забрал с полки поздравительные открытки и, посмотрев на них, тоскливо вздохнул. Со дня рождения, прошедшего совсем недавно, казалось, прошла целая жизнь. 

Празднование вылилось в скучные посиделки в пабе. Мысль о старости была неприятна. Ему уже стукнуло сорок, а чего он добился? Карьера разрушена, нет ни детей, ни жены, а с тех пор, как он вышел в отставку, единственный, кто регулярно вспоминает о дне его рождения, - серийный убийца, мечтающий съесть его сердце. 

Зайдя на кухню, Джон включил чайник и закрыл глаза. Несколько лет назад все было куда проще. 

Многое о Шерлоке Джон помнил до сих пор – такое не забывается, - но первая встреча врезалась в память с поразительной четкостью.

 

Был холодный, промозглый вечер, в воздухе, будто туман, висела противная морось; мелкая, но все равно пропитывающая одежду влагой. Грег попросил его об услуге, и Джон, только что дослужившийся до инспектора, еще не смог подавить в себе привычку подчиняться, хоть и понимал, что теперь они равны по званию. Впрочем, он был уверен, что помог бы Грегу в любом случае. Он ехал в машине на место преступления, а эта мысль постоянно крутилась в его голове. Грегу всегда доставались странные, запутанные дела, и в этот раз он расследовал убийство мужчины, произошедшее в спальне, запертой изнутри.

Констебль Донован, держа в руках стаканчик с остывающим кофе, ждала Джона снаружи, укрывшись от дождя под балконом. Влажные волосы вьющимися прядями обрамляли ее недовольное лицо. Салли не слишком часто улыбалась, но _настолько_ взбешенной бывала редко. 

Джон, закрыв машину, направился в ее сторону.

\- Привет, - сказал он с улыбкой, на которую она не ответила.

\- Приехал осмотреть место преступления? – спросила Салли и, скривившись, сделала глоток кофе. – На твоем месте я бы остереглась. 

Джон неопределенно кивнул.

\- Настолько мерзко?

\- Помнишь, я рассказывала тебе о том психиатре, которого притащил Лестрейд? – Салли закатила глаза. – Так вот, сейчас он здесь, бесплатно помогает с расследованием и демонстрирует свои способности. 

Казалось, она недовольна помощи со стороны, и это тревожило. Джон, нахмурившись, подошел ближе, стремясь скрыться от дождя.

\- Разве это плохо?

Салли в ответ вымученно улыбнулась, с тихим смехом отошла в сторону и открыла дверь, вскинув руку на манер дворецкого. 

\- Вперед, - загадочно сказала она. – Сам все увидишь.

Джон, пройдя мимо столпившихся у подножья лестницы полицейских, поспешил внутрь. Ему показалось странным, что все они здесь, внизу, а не на месте преступления. Он поднялся по ступенькам, узнал у скучающих криминалистов, как пройти к хозяйской спальне, и, подойдя к двери, повернул тугую ручку, скрипнувшую под его напором.

Еще снаружи Джон услышал панический возглас Грега: 

\- Что ты… не вылезай!

Джон вошел в комнату, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь. Следуя профессиональной привычке, он внимательно осмотрел спальню, отметив дорогую мебель, но скудную отделку, а затем взглянул на распростертое на полу тело крупного мужчины – на шее у него была рана, а вокруг головы растеклась лужа крови. 

У распахнутого окна, вцепившись в подоконник побелевшими пальцами, стоял Грег, который, стоило только Джону негромко кашлянуть, тут же обернулся. 

\- О, Джон! – немного удивленно поприветствовал он.

\- Я получил твое сообщение… - объяснил Джон, чувствуя себя неуютно, а потом нахмурился. – Что ты делаешь?

Грег открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но его прервал взволнованный крик, донесшийся откуда-то снаружи:

\- Вот так убийца и проник в комнату. 

Раздался какой-то шорох, и присоединившийся к Грегу Джон с немалым изумлением увидел, что по стене, цепляясь за выступы кирпичей и сточную трубу, карабкается высокий темноволосый мужчина. Он то и дело останавливался, чтобы рассмотреть что-то через карманную лупу. Взгляд его светлых глаз был сосредоточенным, всем своим видом незнакомец излучал энергию и улыбался так довольно, как не улыбаются на месте преступления, в непосредственной близости от окровавленного тела. А двигался он с таким изяществом, что Джон, наблюдая за каждым движением, немедленно почувствовал себя неуклюжим. 

Если бы мужчина хоть на мгновение ослабил хватку, то немедленно сорвался бы и переломал все кости.

Судя по виду Грега, он волновался о том же, но незнакомец, ни разу не оступившись, забрался на подоконник. Полы его длинного пальто развевались на ветру.

\- Отпечатки ботинок, - выразительно сказал он, указывая на выделявшееся на фоне белой стены пятно. Его раскрасневшиеся щеки резко выделялись на белой коже. – Убийца взобрался по трубам. Судя по расстоянию между следами и распределению веса тела, это была женщина. Отойдите, - он махнул рукой. 

Не задумываясь над тем, что делают, Джон и Грег подчинились и сделали шаг назад. Мужчина скользнул в комнату. 

\- Скорее всего, атлетически сложенная женщина, - продолжил он, снимая перчатки и окидывая взглядом комнату. – Она проникает в дома столь нестандартным способом далеко не впервые. Она не взяла с собой никакого оружия и убила его ножом для вскрытия конвертов. Из этого я могу сделать вывод о том, что это незапланированное убийство. Вероятно, мы имеем дело с неудавшимся ограблением. Поняв, что все пошло не так, как задумано, она взяла только деньги и ничего больше. Выследить ее будет сложно. К несчастью, Лестрейд, вам попался умный преступник, - он усмехнулся. – И вам очень повезло, что у вас есть я.

Грег приподнял брови, а потом, сложив руки на груди, кивнул в знак того, что согласен слушать дальше.

\- Ладно, - сказал он. – Так кого мне искать? 

Изящно вылепленное лицо незнакомца приняло выражение острой сосредоточенности.

\- Женщину, рост – примерно пять футов, [2] скорее всего, в прошлом была гимнасткой. Забираться в здание подобным образом опасно, особенно ночью и в одиночку. Это не первое ее ограбление. Я уверен, что за последние несколько лет их было довольно много. Если вы дадите мне доступ к нераскрытым делам, я смогу найти похожие случаи и обнаружить больше улик, которые позволят вам ее поймать. 

Последнее предложение прозвучало как просьба. Высокомерное выражение исчезло с этого лица так внезапно, словно никогда и не появлялось. Грег замялся, явно не желая давать гражданскому доступ к полицейским отчетам. 

Молчание нарушил Джон.

\- Вы вычислили все это только по следам от ботинок? – недоверчиво спросил он.

Незнакомец резко развернулся и прищурился. Джон, до этого мгновения чувствовавший себя невидимкой, немедленно оказался в самом центре внимания этого прожигавшего, словно лазер, взгляда. 

\- А что? – спросил он низким голосом. 

\- Это просто… - Джон взмахнул руками, пытаясь подобрать слова. Глаза собеседника, следившие за каждым его движением, сбивали с толку. – Это было потрясающе! Я никогда… вы пробыли на месте преступления не больше получаса!

Глаза мужчины удивленно распахнулись, но он очень быстро справился с потрясением. 

\- Хватило бы и десяти минут, - сухо откликнулся он, но не смог скрыть самодовольства. – Все необходимые улики были прямо в этой комнате. 

Он выпрямился и указал на труп, полы его пальто эффектно взметнулись, коснувшись лодыжек. Грег, казалось, все еще пребывал в сомнениях, а Джон заметил, что незнакомец буквально расцвел от комплимента, и ему стало немного жаль этого человека. Он производил странноватое впечатление и, возможно, в жизни ему нечасто доставались похвалы.

\- Лестрейд, - вдруг начал незнакомец, - мне нужен доступ к делам. Это очень важно. Вы знаете обо мне все, легко можете меня найти. Мне можно _доверять._

Грег закатил глаза и вздохнул, признавая поражение. 

\- Ладно, _хорошо._

Тот довольно блеснул глазами.

\- Сержант отвезет меня в участок, - сказал он, указав на Джона.

\- Вообще-то я инспектор, - ответил тот, усмехнувшись. 

\- Хм, - мужчина оглядел его с ног до головы, просчитывая возможные варианты. – Конечно. Вас повысили совсем недавно, - а потом вышел из комнаты, театрально взмахнув полами пальто.

Джон прислушался к удаляющемуся звуку шагов незнакомца, спускавшегося по лестнице мимо стоявших там полицейских.

\- Не расскажешь, кто это был? – весело спросил он, глядя на Грега. 

\- Доктор Шерлок Холмс, - откликнулся Грег, нервно пожав плечами. – Он психиатр.

\- Ясно, - кивнул Джон.

\- Ты не обязан везти его в участок, - сказал Грег. – Этому заносчивому типу просто нравится командовать, но я стараюсь не давать ему воли.

\- Да нет, я отвезу его, - Джон поймал себя на мысли, что хочет узнать об этом человеке побольше. – Я все равно туда собирался, пока ты мне не написал.

Грег благодарно кивнул.

\- Скоро увидимся. 

Дождь кончился, Джон, поплотнее запахнув пальто и поежившись от холода, вышел на улицу. Он оглянулся по сторонам в поисках Шерлока. Тот стоял около его машины с бесстрастным выражением лица. Он не делал никаких попыток привлечь внимание, только не отрываясь смотрел на Джона.

Джон прошел мимо ряда припаркованных машин, удивившись тому, что Шерлок безошибочно вычислил, какая из них принадлежит именно ему. 

\- Отлично сработано, - похвалил он, улыбнувшись, и, достав ключи, нервно сжал их в пальцах, чувствуя себя неуютно под немигающим взглядом Шерлока. – Как вы узнали?

Шерлок какое-то время молчал, а потом повернулся к машине лицом. 

\- Если то, что говорил Грег, - правда, вы приехали сюда в свое личное время, а значит – не на полицейской машине. Кроме того, если связать ваш рост и длину ног с тем, как расположено водительское сидение, ответ покажется довольно очевидным, не так ли?

Все это он произнес совершенно бесстрастно. Джон ухмыльнулся.

\- Доктор Холмс, верно? – уточнил он, протянув руку. Шерлок посмотрел на нее так, словно ждал взрыва, а потом обхватил холодными пальцами и крепко пожал.

\- Шерлок, пожалуйста, - ответил он, едва заметно улыбнувшись. 

Рукопожатие продолжалось несколько дольше, чем предписывал этикет.

\- Как вас зовут? – спросил Шерлок, и в его тоне было что-то _неправильное._ Джон не мог понять, что именно. Он подумал о машине, которая собирает информацию для того, чтобы позже ее обработать. Джон тряхнул головой. Шерлок просто странный, ничего удивительного.

\- Джон, - вежливо ответил он. – Джон Уотсон.

\- Хм… - протянул Шерлок и моргнул, как будто щелкнул затвором фотокамеры.

Джон открыл машину, и они сели в теплый салон. Шерлок устроился на пассажирском сидении и тут же начал оглядываться по сторонам. Он провел пальцами по натянутым на сидения чехлам и даже заглянул бардачок, внимательно рассмотрел лежавшие там квитанции об уплате дорожного налога, путеводитель по Лондону и наполовину съеденную упаковку леденцов. Джон тронулся и, к тому времени, как он выехал на дорогу, Шерлок уже устроился как следует, закинул в рот лимонный леденец и ленивым движением захлопнул бардачок ногой. 

\- Почему вы решили, что меня недавно повысили? – спросил Джон.

\- Обратил внимание на то, как вы вели себя с инспектором Лестрейдом, - откликнулся Шерлок, перекатывая леденец во рту. – Подсознательно вы все еще считаете его старшим по званию. Это отражается на поведении: он попросил вас об услуге, а вы восприняли это как приказ, - он с пренебрежением взглянул на Джона, и тот нахмурился в ответ.

\- Я этого не хотел.

\- Конечно, - согласился Шерлок. – Вы же сделали это подсознательно. Я также могу сказать, что вы второй ребенок в семье. 

\- Как? – недоверчиво спросил Джон. 

\- Рыбак рыбака видит издалека, - усмехнулся Шерлок. – И _она_ заинтересована в общении с вами больше, чем вы. Вы неохотно идете на контакт, а вот с родителями не встречаетесь вовсе, - он взглянул на Джона из-под полуопущенных ресниц. – Интересно, почему…

\- Откуда вы, черт возьми, узнали? – потребовал тот.

\- Фото, - ответил Шерлок, указав на небольшой снимок с оборванным краем – Джон и Гарри за штурвалом. – Его вам прислала сестра, подписав на обороте с довольно сильным нажимом. Очевидно, что это семейный портрет, но часть его вы оторвали. Сколько вам здесь лет?

Джон быстро моргнул.

\- Восемнадцать, - ответил он, облизнув губы. – Снимок сделан еще до того, как я уехал в университет. Почему вы думаете, что его разорвал именно я? Это могла сделать она.

\- Текст на обороте. На оторванной части его продолжение, - ответил Шерлок, отвернувшись к окну. – Это очевидно.

Джон окинул его быстрым взглядом, получив в ответ притворное равнодушие.

\- Это невероятно. Вы умеете собрать части в единое целое, - искренне ответил он.

\- Я наблюдаю, - откликнулся Шерлок, пожав плечами. – Это не сверхспособность, - но он снова, немного удивившись, гордо выпрямился и довольно приподнял уголки губ. Джон тоже улыбнулся. 

Они вместе зашли в участок. Шерлок вел себя так, словно он – главный, но обходился с дежурившими полицейскими подчеркнуто вежливо и был мил с каждым, кто спрашивал о том, зачем они здесь. Возможно, понимал, что стоит только кому-то нагрубить, и его с легкостью отсюда вышвырнут. 

Джон включил компьютер и принес чай, в который добавил слишком много сахара. Шерлок, прихлебывал его, не отрываясь от отчетов, а Джон сидел рядом, наблюдая за тем, как он всматривается в текст на экране и едва различимо бормочет что-то себе под нос.

\- Разве у вас нет более важных дел, чем меня разглядывать? – поинтересовался Шерлок, не отрываясь от монитора. 

\- На самом деле, нет, - признался Джон и поднялся на ноги. – Хотите, чтобы я ушел?

\- Нет, - поспешно ответил Шерлок, протянув руку и сжав пальцами предплечье Джона. – Останьтесь, вы помогаете мне думать. 

Меньше, чем за час, он нашел достаточно доказательств, подтверждавших вину гимнастки. Шерлок связал все детали в такой стройный рассказ, что Грег и другие полицейские, работавшие над делом, лишились дара речи. В участке немедленно началась суета, а Шерлок, довольный собой и произведенным эффектом, откинулся на спинку стула. 

\- Ну, теперь вы знаете, на что я способен, - произнес он, усмехнувшись. – Надеюсь, я оказался полезным. Если у вас будут интересные дела, обращайтесь за консультацией. 

Шерлок достал визитку, на которой были указаны его адрес и номер телефона, и Грег машинально протянул руку, чтобы ее забрать, но Шерлок, проигнорировав его, отдал карточку Джону, легко коснувшись тонкими пальцами его запястья. 

\- До свидания, - сказал он, а потом развернулся на пятках и стремительно вышел из комнаты. 

Джон, потирая большим пальцем запястье, рассматривал аккуратные буквы, напечатанные на качественной бумаге цвета слоновой кости. 

\- Можешь это сразу выбросить, - прокомментировала Салли, угрожающе сложив на груди руки. 

\- Ну… - неуверенно начал Грег. – Он может оказаться полезным, кроме того, денег за работу не требует. Можно подключить его к «висякам» или поискам пропавших.

В конце концов, Джон прикрепил визитку на доску объявлений, где ее могли видеть все. За следующие несколько месяцев ему не раз приходилось советоваться с Шерлоком по поводу самых сложных расследований, и он точно знал, что другие поступают так же. Присутствие Шерлока в Скотланд-Ярде стало привычным делом. Его часто можно было встретить около стойки дежурного, болтающим о чем-нибудь с сержантом, или в кабинете, за компьютером, где он просматривал полицейские отчеты. Нередко его можно было застать за разговором с каким-нибудь полицейским, у которого зашло в тупик расследование. 

\- Что на этот раз? – спросил Шерлок, останавливаясь в дверях кабинета Джона. 

\- Мне передали новое дело, - объяснил Джон, просматривая документы. – Помните того ростовщика, который шантажировал заемщиков?

\- Да, - спокойно откликнулся Шерлок. – Для обвинительного приговора было недостаточно доказательств. 

\- Его тело нашли на свалке, - Джон нахмурился и, прищурившись, сверился с отчетами. – Похоже, причиной смерти стало удушье. Убийца набивал его рот мусором до тех пор, пока он не перестал дышать.

\- У такого человека было много врагов, - откликнулся Шерлок, глядя куда-то в сторону. 

\- Это еще не самое странное, - продолжил Джон. – После смерти из тела была извлечена печень. Патологоанатом утверждает, что все это было проделано с безупречной точностью. То есть сделать подобное мог только тот, кто _на самом деле_ знал, как делать вскрытие. И _это, -_ заключил Джон, достав из переполненного ящика еще одну папку, - слишком напоминает убийство того владельца ресторана, который издевался над своими работниками. Из его тела столь же мастерски вырезали почки. 

Глаза Шерлока заблестели в тусклом освещении кабинета.

\- Интересно, - пробормотал он, просматривая материалы дела. – И в самом деле, очень интересно…

 

**Примечания переводчика:**

_[1] - Подробнее об этом здесь: http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Имплозивная_терапия_(психология)_

_[2] - 152 см._


	4. Chapter 4

Прикрыв глаза, Шерлок лежал на тонком матрасе в своей опустевшей камере. Флуоресцентные лампы, излучавшие яркий голубоватый свет гудели и потрескивали, и этот звук больше всего напоминал скрежет ногтей по школьной доске. Для большинства людей он был едва различим, но Шерлок обладал безупречным слухом, и потому в наступившей тишине с легкостью улавливал этот слабый, бессмысленный шум. 

Утром приходил Джон. Казалось, с тех пор прошла _вечность,_ и за это время Шерлок успел прокрутить их разговор в голове столько раз, что он потерял всякую ценность. Погружаться в собственные воспоминания для человека с неограниченным запасом свободного времени, у которого нет возможности заняться чем-то еще, вполне закономерно. Иначе можно лишиться рассудка. 

Снаружи донесся звук шагов. Их обладатель продвигался вперед медленно, с трудом. Значит, санитар. Произведя в уме некоторые вычисления, Шерлок понял, что сейчас время обеда, и, действительно, очень скоро почувствовал запах больничной еды, смешанный с легкими нотками пота и нового лосьона после бритья, исходившими от Диммока. 

\- Добрый день, - поприветствовал тот. Поднос со стуком опустился на дно выдвигающегося ящика, зашуршала бумага. Газета. 

\- Мне казалось, основная цель этого наказания – лишить меня любой ментальной стимуляции, - холодно заметил Шерлок. 

Он услышал, как Диммок нервно поерзал.

\- Доктор Смит просил вам передать.

\- _Неужели?_

Шерлок потянулся, встал с кровати и преодолел отделявшее его от ящика расстояние в несколько широких шагов. Диммок, не желая дольше необходимого находиться у камеры заключенного, поспешил уйти, и Шерлок, ленивым движением подхватив с подноса яблоко, взял газету и развернул ее.

Первую страницу вечернего выпуска украшал кричащий заголовок: «ПОЛИЦИЯ КОНСУЛЬТИРУЕТСЯ У УБИЙЦЫ», а под ним – более мелким шрифтом: «Шерлок Холмс помогает полиции в расследовании дела каннибала-подражателя». 

Как увлекательно. Все тайное становится явным. Шерлок снова лег и, пробегая глазами текст, жадно впился в сочное яблоко. 

К статье прилагались фотографии Джона, сделанные, судя по всему, на пресс-конференции. Миниатюрная фигурка, окруженная охранниками, а вокруг – множество репортеров. Камера поймала его в профиль, когда Джон стоял, опустив глаза, стараясь игнорировать настойчивые вопросы и сохранять равнодушное выражение лица. «Безэмоциональное», - гласила подпись, но Шерлок назвал бы его _каменным._ В том, как напряглась челюсть Джона, как он поджал губы, ясно читалась паника. С этого ракурса можно было разглядеть изящный изгиб его светлых ресниц, превратившихся на фотографии всего лишь в бледный мазок типографской краски. 

Похоже, пресс-конференция прошла совсем не так, как планировалось. 

Полиция всего лишь хотела сообщить через прессу о том, как людям лучше себя обезопасить, но, в конечном счете, основное внимание в статье было сосредоточено на Джоне – единственном выжившем после нападения Шерлока – и пересказе скандальных событий пятилетней давности. В тексте кратко перечислялись подробности дела Холмса, критиковались действия полиции, и все это сопровождалось сделанной возле здания суда фотографией Шерлока в черном костюме, окруженного охранниками. Они всегда вставляли именно этот снимок. Фигура, резко выделявшаяся на фоне светлого неба, казалась не более чем силуэтом. Глядя на нее, Шерлок завидовал самому себе, оставшемуся в прошлом. 

В статье также в красках описывалось то, как Джон, чтобы получить доступ к Холмсу, представился доктору Кулвертону Смиту полицейским. Упомянутый доктор ухмылялся на фотографии так мерзко, что Шерлок ее вырвал. 

И наконец описывались подробности дела: в Темзе найдены три трупа, один из которых принадлежит пропавшей дочери политика. Некролог Шерлок с усмешкой пролистнул. Автор статьи пытался угадать методы убийцы, а потом долго сетовал на то, как опасно жить в век высоких технологий и как легко перехватить контроль над привычными веб-камерой и микрофоном. 

Внизу страницы Шерлок заметил фото, которого никогда раньше не встречал. Это была аккуратно вырезанная часть снимка, сделанного в пабе, после одного из удачных расследований, на ней – они с Джоном. На второй, отрезанной половине остались веселые и немного пьяные члены команды. Шерлок выглядел скучающим и высокомерным, а Джон, обнимавший за плечи Грега, наоборот, открыто улыбался в камеру. На черно-белом снимке это было почти не заметно заметно, но его щеки раскраснелись от выпитого спиртного.

Шерлок провел пальцами по газетной бумаге. Он вспомнил, что фото было сделано как раз перед теми событиями, которое стали потом громко именовать «делом Холмса». Стоявший рядом с ним невинный Джон даже не подозревал, что с ним произойдет. Если бы Шерлок сейчас перенесся в прошлое и рассказал ему обо всем, Джон бы только тихо рассмеялся, хлопнув его по плечу. 

Шерлок до боли скучал по тому времени, когда Джон свободно к нему прикасался. Ему не хватало полузабытого ощущения тепла его кожи.

Журналист, тем временем, рассуждал о том, что убийца в точности следует датам преступлений Холмса, и настаивал, что следующее убийство, скорее всего, произойдет уже завтра, в годовщину того дня, когда Шерлок похитил фаготиста Лондонского симфонического оркестра Терри Гудвина и приготовил из него праздничный ужин.

Шерлок широко ухмыльнулся и, снова откусив от яблока, погрузился в воспоминания.

Он еще в юности полюбил классическую музыку и всегда восхищался произведениями Дмитрия Шостаковича, советского композитора, так до конца и не раскрывшегося под гнетом сталинского режима. Поэтому, когда услышал о том, что Лондонский симфонический оркестр в Королевском фестивальном зале будет играть его любимую Пятую симфонию, то поспешно купил билеты на все концерты. Это произведение стало ответом Шостаковича обрушившейся на него критике и власти, которая наконец-то признала его гений, способный заставить огромные залы плакать.

Шерлок, в отличие от большинства людей, улавливал каждую фальшивую ноту – его абсолютный слух на протяжении всей жизни был благословением и проклятием. Он вспомнил, как однажды за чашкой чая они с Джоном обсуждали классическую музыку, и он включил диск Шопена, записанный какими-то бездарными идиотами, – крайне небрежно выбранный подарок на Рождество. Шерлок сделал это с вполне невинными намерениями, но в итоге пришел в ярость от того, сколько ошибок обнаружил в исполнении. Джон же дослушал запись до конца и, когда это пытка наконец-то закончилась, только слабо улыбнулся и сообщил, как сильно ему понравилось.

Шерлок знал, что удовлетворить его сможет только безупречное исполнение, и он свято верил в Лондонский симфонический оркестр.

Его надежды не оправдались.

Концерт начался, и Шерлок уже готов был полностью раствориться в прекрасной музыке, как вдруг его чуткий слух уловил совершенно недопустимые ошибки. Не слишком грубые: легкие опоздания, неверно взятые ноты. Будто соринка в глазу, которую невозможно игнорировать. 

Виноват во всем этом был один из фаготистов, Терри Гудвин. Шерлок обратил внимание на его дорогую обувь, мягкие губы и руки, _неприемлемые_ для музыканта. Тогда он тихо ушел, не дождавшись конца, а потом продал оставшиеся билеты на «eBay» и несколько дней кипел от ярости, составляя план мести. 

Шерлок как раз занимался его осуществлением, как вдруг услышал голос Джона, стоявшего перед дверью.

\- Шерлок? – в его тоне сквозило любопытство. Скорее всего, Джон заметил в окнах свет или даже движение, а дураком он никогда не был. – Вы дома?

Шерлок окинул взглядом испачканную одежду, скользкие от крови руки и нахмурился. Как невовремя!

\- С вами все хорошо? – любопытство сменилось беспокойством. 

Жалобное хныканье распластанного у ног Шерлока мужчины стало громче, и, когда по дому в очередной раз пронесся звук дверного звонка, Шерлок понял, что действовать нужно быстро.

Он бросился в спальню, резким движением сорвал с кровати простынь и завернулся в нее до самого подбородка. Быстро посмотревшись в зеркало и убедившись, что все скрыто, он снял испачканную кровью обувь и пошел открывать дверь. С каждым шагом лицо Шерлока неуловимо менялось: на нем отразились следы слабости, глаза начали слезиться, казалось, будто их жгло, а во рту скопилась слюна. Его покачивало, словно от истощения, и, к тому времени, когда он открыл дверь, впустив внутрь лучи полуденного солнца, казалось, он сейчас упадет замертво. 

\- Шерлок! – воскликнул Джон, оглядывая его с ног до головы так, словно не мог поверить увиденному. Вполне закономерная реакция, ведь еще утром с Холмсом все было в полном порядке. 

Шерлок закашлялся. И без того высокий, оказавшись на верхней ступеньке, он нависал над Джоном и больше всего напоминал изнуренного бродягу.

\- Джон, зачем вы пришли? – спросил он хрипло. – Я плохо себя чувствую. 

\- Прошу прощения, - Джон, смутившись, наклонил голову, а потом запустил руку в карман пальто. – Вы… эм… утром забыли телефон у меня в машине. 

И он протянул Шерлоку мобильный, сжимая его чистыми маленькими пальцами. Шерлок, пряча испачканные кровью руки, плотнее укутался в простынь.

\- Не могли бы вы положить его на тумбочку? – спросил он, кивнув головой в сторону стоявшей рядом этажерки. Джон, не задавая вопросов, зашел в прихожую и осторожно положил «Блэкберри» на указанное место. – Спасибо. 

\- Вы в порядке? Я могу чем-то помочь? – Джон, стоя перед Шерлоком, переминался с ноги на ногу и казался искренним до отвращения.

\- Думаю, вам лучше уйти, - ответил Шерлок. – Вы можете заразиться, - в подтверждение своих слов он снова кашлянул. – Со мной все будет хорошо. Хоть это не всегда заметно, но я все же _врач._

На лице Джона появилась напряженная, неуверенная улыбка, но он, очевидно, не собирался давить. 

\- Хорошо, - согласился он. – Поправляйтесь поскорее. Если что-то понадобится, напишите. 

Шерлок коротко улыбнулся в ответ, а Джон ушел без дальнейших возражений. 

Шерлок захлопнул дверь и сорвал с себя отвратительную простынь, прилипшую к телу, скользнувшую на пол красно-белой грудой. Вещь испорчена. Он ни при каких обстоятельствах не станет спать на постельном белье, испачканном кровью этого идиота. 

Снова обувшись, он вернулся в комнату. 

Все пространство здесь от пола до потолка покрывала полимерная пленка. На полу, на белом брезенте, насквозь пропитавшемся красным, лежало связанное, истекающее кровью тело бесполезного фаготиста Лондонского симфонического оркестра Терри Гудвина, грузного мужчины с редеющими волосами. В его зеленых глазах застыла мольба, по пухлым щекам стекали слезы – жалкое зрелище. Во рту у него был кляп, и от этого Гудвин издавал гнусавые, хрюкающие звуки – последние в его жизни. 

Шерлок подошел к нему, с безжалостной неторопливостью надавил ногой на его щеку. 

\- Так-так, ты снова причинил мне беспокойство, - Шерлок усилил давление настолько, что в том месте, где край ботинка касался кожи, остался след. – Сначала в Королевском фестивальном зале ты испортил мне вечер своим бездарным исполнением одной из самых гениальных симфоний, а теперь испачкал своей поганой кровью. Из-за тебя мне пришлось обмануть друга, которому я _не должен_ лгать.

Шерлок убрал ногу и отошел к тщательно подготовленному для работы столу, выбирая необходимые инструменты. Теперь Терри для того, чтобы разглядеть своего убийцу, пришлось изогнуться. 

\- Он гораздо умнее, чем о себе думает, - пробормотал Шерлок. – А подозрения подобного рода имеют свойство накапливаться.

Он провел пальцами по узкому лезвию обвалочного ножа, коснувшись острого кончика, а потом обхватил нож за рукоятку и медленно поднял. Металл ярко блеснул в свете ламп. За спиной Шерлока послышалось приглушенное хныканье. 

\- Неважно, - Шерлок понизил голос, разглядывая заточенное лезвие. Он думал о мягкой, нежной коже Джона, еще недавно стоявшего у его двери. – Я разберусь с ним позже. 

Отбросив размышления о Уотсоне, Шерлок повернулся к своей жертве. Проворно, как настоящий шеф-повар, он подбросил и снова подхватил нож, а потом медленно подошел к скорчившемуся Терри. 

\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что я мечтал услышать живое исполнение Шостаковича _много лет?_ И, если бы не один бездарный фаготист, постоянно попадавший мимо нот, я бы получил огромное удовольствие от концерта. Ты что, не репетировал? Не понимаю. Я потом подумал, _как вообще_ имбецилу вроде тебя позволили играть такую музыку? – Шерлок с отвращением прищурился. – Я должен был догадаться. У тебя влиятельные родственники – папочка или брат. У высших слоев общества есть отвратительная привычка ставить семейные узы выше таланта. 

Терри хныкал, умолял, выражал свое несогласие, а Шерлок, вставая на колени рядом с его головой, наслаждался его страхом. Когда он поднял нож и прижал лезвие прямо под глазом, Терри в ужасе замолчал.

\- Хорошо, - произнес Шерлок, с удовольствием пробуя это слово на вкус. – Не пытайся разговаривать, я все равно не вытащу кляп. Это не диалог, и ты не скажешь ничего такого, что заставит меня расхотеть тебя убить. Если это поможет, думай о том, что твоя смерть неизбежна.

Очевидно, не помогло. Гудвин начал трястись и извиваться, как будто еще надеялся сбежать. Шерлок вонзил нож в мягкую плоть прямо под глазом. Выступившая кровь стекала вниз, словно слезы. 

Шерлок склонился над ухом Терри Гудвина и прошептал:

\- Я устраиваю ужин для почетного комитета Лондонской филармонии. Тебе известны имена некоторых из них. Это они пустили тебя на сцену в надежде получить ответную услугу и тем самым испоганили работу величайшего мастера. Что ж, сегодня главным блюдом будешь ты. Сделаю отбивные, а потом обжарю в масле, - Шерлок жестом мясника провел рукой по телу мужчины. – Кажется, несколько надрезов тебе не помешают.

Его лицо потемнело, и он с яростью вогнал нож глубже. Теперь Терри закричал по-настоящему. Он понял, что сейчас умрет. 

Позже, вечером, принимая похвалу своим блюдам, Шерлок великодушно улыбался.

Вечером старший инспектор Грегсон собрал всю команду, чтобы обсудить дело подражателя. В воздухе повис страх перед неизвестностью, перед тем, что принесет завтрашний день. Повсюду лежали свежие газеты, на всех первых полосах, как и пять лет назад, – черно-белые фотографии, с каждой из которых пристально смотрит Шерлок Холмс.

В центре внимания оказалась Салли, которая написала на доске имена жертв и даты убийств – подражателя и Холмса. Имя Терри Гудвина было обведено красным.

\- Первое убийство произошло в начале года, - сказала Салли. – Подражатель действует быстрее Холмса. Обратите внимание: дата и месяц совпадают, а год – нет. Хронологический порядок следования убийств нарушен. Он собирается управиться со всеми за год.

Она обвела указкой список жертв, и, дойдя до Джона, покраснела. За него боялись все, но вслух это не признавал никто, что приводило Салли в бессильную ярость.

Откашлявшись, она продолжила:

\- Нам удалось опознать еще один труп из тех, что были найдены в реке. Молли Хупер, патологоанатом из госпиталя Святого Варфоломея. Она не заплатила аренду, хозяин квартиры не смог с ней связаться и заявил в полицию. Деньги перечислялись автоматически с банковского счета даже после ее смерти, но не так давно сбережения кончились. 

Тоби, стоявший рядом со столом констебля, окинул Салли внимательным взглядом.

\- В квартире есть следы взлома? Вы все осмотрели?

\- Все на своих местах, сэр, - быстро откликнулась Салли. – Мы с констеблем Хопкинсом проверили квартиру сразу же. Нам точно известно только то, что она была убита дома, но дверь при этом никто не взламывал. 

\- Не понимаю, - пробормотал Тоби, складывая руки на груди. – Как он попал внутрь? Женщины обычно не приглашают к себе незнакомцев. 

\- Может быть, он не был незнакомцем, - подал голос сидевший рядом с Грегом Джон, и все головы повернулись в его направлении. – Если у него был доступ к веб-камере и микрофону, возможно, он мог вычислять жертв по IP. Возможно, знакомился с ними заранее и… ну, знаете… - он замолчал, пожав плечами.

Тоби задумчиво прищурился. Салли знала, что они не слишком ладят после того обсуждения пресс-конференции, но Тоби Джона уважал и всегда прислушивался к его мнению. 

\- Но ведь в некоторых квартирах обнаружили следы взлома, - заметил он. – Вскрытые замки. 

Джон покачал головой. 

\- Мы знаем, что, в зависимости от жертвы, убийца меняет свой метод. Он готов на все, лишь бы оставить послание, и не станет рисковать. 

\- Почему мы так уверены, что убийца – мужчина? – спросила Салли, постукивая по пальцам указкой. Это нервное. Она всегда была раздражительной, а недавние потрясения оказались настолько сильными, что ей было трудно это скрыть.

\- Кажется, мы решили это еще в самом начале? – задумчиво спросил Грег. До того, как дело приняло слишком серьезный оборот для того, чтобы его вел инспектор, этим расследованием занимались они с Салли.

\- Донован, то, что убийца – мужчина, наиболее вероятно, - снизошел до ответа Тоби. – Большинство серийных убийц мужчины. 

\- Шерлок определил это даже до того, как я ему что-то рассказал, - добавил Джон. – Он говорил об этом как об очевидном. 

Салли окончательно вышла из себя.

\- О, ну, конечно же, раз _Шерлок_ сказал…

\- Донован! – рявкнул Тоби. – Хватит. Я ценю то, что ты пытаешься взглянуть на ситуацию под другим углом, но давай простоты ради все же придерживаться сформировавшейся версии.

И тут дамбу прорвало: злость, копившаяся в Салли все это время выплеснулась наружу. 

\- Меня просто достало, что мы верим всему, что говорит этот убийца, как слову божьему! – закричала она. – Он без зазрения совести врал нам месяцами, _годами._ Даже если он что-то знает об этом деле, вы что, всерьез считаете, будто он расскажет? Да ни за что! Он просто гребаный жадный социопат, выдает нам намеки маленькими порциями, а мы заставляем Джона ездить к нему и выпрашивать большего. 

\- Я не возражаю, - быстро вставил Джон. 

Салли не стала смеяться над его словами, но по ее лицу было заметно, что ей очень хочется.

\- Врать у тебя получается просто отвратительно, Джон. Ты ушел в отставку не просто так, а мы заставляем тебя вернуться и заново пережить то, чего ты никогда бы переживать не хотел, просто потому, что отказываемся признать собственную глупость. Шерлок тебя использует, мучает ради собственного удовольствия. И мы тебя тоже используем, - признала она и махнула рукой, когда поднялось возмущенное бормотание. – Нет, правда. Используем, но этого никто не хочет признать. Меня от этого тошнит. Вместо того, чтобы защищать, мы подставляем тебя под удар. Посмотрите на это!

Она схватила выпуск _«Telegraph»_ с застывшим лицом Джона на первой странице. 

\- Это Джон предложил провести пресс-конференцию, - с нажимом произнес Тоби, ощетинившись. 

Салли понимала, что ходит по тонкому льду. 

\- Сэр, - вежливо начала она, тем не менее, стиснув зубы, - если вы позволите сказать…

\- Не позволю, - пренебрежительно оборвал ее Тоби. – Полагаю, мы уже уловили суть. Твой доклад можно считать законченным?

Некоторое время Салли ничего не отвечала, пытаясь выдержать этот стальной взгляд, но пересилить Тоби Грегсона способны были немногие. Давление, которое он оказывал на людей, можно было сравнить только с напором бульдозера. 

\- Да, сэр, - наконец сказала Салли. Казалось, из нее выпустили весь воздух. 

Тоби с хлопком соединил крупные ладони.

\- Так! Если с этим покончено, проверьте еще раз все улики, - по комнате пронесся стон. Впрочем, каждый был рад тому, что за сверхурочные хотя бы платят. – Донован, Хопкинс, вернитесь в квартиру мисс Хупер и хорошенько там все обыщите. И Донован, - он понизил голос, вежливо напоминая, - не увлекайся теориями заговора, ладно? Все мы – просто полицейские, работающие для того, чтобы поймать этого засранца. 

Салли коротко кивнула:

\- Да, сэр.

Она почувствовала на себе взгляд Джона и совсем не удивилась, когда после того, как все остальные разошлись по своим делам, он к ней подошел. Он подождал, пока Салли заберет пальто и свои записи. Казалось, ему хочется подойти и ободряюще сжать ее плечо, но он сдерживается изо всех сил.

\- Ты в порядке? – наконец спросил Джон, неловко прижав руки к туловищу. 

Салли сжала губы в тонкую линию и повернулась.

\- Джон, не думаю, что тебе стоит всем этим заниматься.

\- Я тоже, - признал он, кивнув. – Но я хочу, и я должен. Я бы свихнулся, если бы сидел дома и читал обо всем этом в газетах. 

\- Просто это… - вздохнула Салли, потерев лоб рукой. – Теперь ты гражданский. Мы обязаны тебя защищать, а вместо этого калечим. 

\- Со мной все будет в порядке, - заверил Джон.

\- Продолжай себя в этом убеждать, - покачала головой Салли. 

\- Салли! – торопливо позвал констебль Хопкинс, широко распахнув глаза. 

Точно. Обыск в квартире мисс Хупер. Салли со вздохом отвернулась и пошла к констеблю.

Солнце уже село, день выдался очень длинным, и теперь Грег устало натягивал пальто. Джон, выглядевший очень утомленным, стоял в другом конце комнаты и делал то же самое; он поднял воротник так, что при каждом движении тот касался его мягких светлых волос. Грег подошел ближе, к столу, и Джон выжидающе на него посмотрел.

\- Спасибо, что помог, - сказал Лестрейд, опустив взгляд и проводя пальцем по деревянной столешнице.

Джон кивнул.

\- Без проблем. 

\- Поедешь домой?

\- Да. 

Должно быть, нерешительность Грега отразилась на его лице, потому что Джон вопросительно приподнял брови. 

\- Что? – поинтересовался он.

\- Просто… около твоего дома, скорее всего, ошиваются репортеры, - заметил Грег. И, возможно, серийный убийца. – Я подумал, может, тебе остаться у меня? В гостевой комнате. 

Джон кивнул. Казалось, он обдумывает это предложение. 

\- Твоя жена не будет против? – спросил он.

Грег покачал головой. 

\- Она у подруги. Даже если бы она осталась дома, уверен, она не стала бы возражать, - он пожал плечами и улыбнулся. – Да и мне будет спокойнее. По крайней мере, ты в безопасности. Если честно, я чувствую ответственность, ведь во все это тебя втянул именно я…

\- Ты не втягивал, - твердо сказал Джон. – Я сам согласился. 

Грег на мгновение задержал дыхание.

\- Было бы здорово, если бы ты пожил у меня, - снова предложил он. – Мне так будет спокойнее. 

Джон вгляделся в его лицо, словно бы пытаясь что-то отыскать, а потом улыбнулся. 

\- Ладно, - согласился он. – Только давай купим поесть, умираю от голода.

На столе в гостиной стояли щедрые порции еды, доставленной из китайского ресторанчика. Грег и Джон, расположившись на диване перед телевизором, ели лапшу и обсуждали новости. Они выпили несколько бутылок пива – Грег, пожалуй, усердствовал больше Джона, но кто же считает.

\- Лучше бы они побеспокоились о том, как люди могут себя обезопасить, а не раздували вокруг всего этого скандал, - пробормотал Джон, потирая переносицу так, будто пытался унять головную боль.

На экране показывали его самого, окруженного охранниками, и жаждущих получить ответы репортеров. Грег, нахмурившись, разглядывал его грустное лицо.

\- Ты как?

Повисла тишина. Джон смотрел на экран чуть дольше, чем это необходимо, а потом глубоко вдохнул и перевел взгляд на Грега. 

\- Все хорошо. Я думаю, оно того стоило.

В мерцающем свете, исходящем от телевизора, он казался очень бледным.

Грег сделал большой глоток. Вспомнился смертельно бледный Джон, лежащий в коме на больничной койке, и сам он сидящий рядом, кипящий от ярости и отчаяния. Не верилось, что с тех пор минуло целых пять лет. Все произошло как будто только вчера. И Грег по-прежнему ненавидел себя за то, что именно он позволил Холмсу приходить на места преступлений. 

\- Как думаешь, есть шанс, что завтра он никого не убьет? – задумчиво спросил Грег, пытаясь изгнать из голоса надежду. 

\- Не уверен, - тихо ответил Джон. – Но в этот раз ему будет сложнее. Люди теперь настороже. 

\- Хотелось бы верить, что мы сможем его поймать, - Грег допил пиво, смял банку и эффектным жестом бросил на стол. – Подпортить это его послание.

Джон с отсутствующим уставился в телевизор. Казалось, будто он смотрит сквозь экран.

\- М-м.

Он выглядел неуверенным. Неуверенным и смертельно усталым. Откинув голову на спинку дивана, Джон зевнул. Его глаза потемнели и казались мутными. 

\- Думаю, мне нужно лечь. 

\- Ладно, - согласился Грег, не сдвинувшись с места. Он уже постелил Джону. – Спокойной ночи.

\- Спокойной, - откликнулся Джон, едва заметно кивнув, а потом поднялся и вышел из комнаты.

Дом снова ожил, и это было приятно. Грег прислушивался к шагам Джона по ковру и кафелю, к тому, как он чистит зубы, щелкает выключателем. Он еще немного попереключал каналы, а потом, услышав сумасшедшую теорию о том, что Джон и есть подражатель, следующий советам Шерлока, в бессильной ярости выключил телевизор. Он сидел в темноте, злился и пытался не думать о том, что говорила Салли Донован, и о том, каким беспечным казался Джон до того, как Грег отправил его прямо в пасть к Холмсу.

Как Грег и предполагал, возле дома Джона обнаружились папарацци, которых они заметили по пути в участок.

\- Не могу поверить… - пробормотал шокированный Джон и подальше откинулся на сидении. Маловероятно, что его кто-то заметит, но он не хотел рисковать.

\- Я же говорил, - откликнулся Грег. – Шакалы. 

Постоянно мелькавшие в прессе фотографии и видео с пресс-конференции всем наскучили, а за новую информацию платили неплохие деньги. 

Джон неуютно поерзал.

\- Что они вообще от меня надеются услышать?

Грег подавил смешок.

\- Что угодно, любую реакцию. Они всегда этого добиваются, и тебе лучше не вестись на провокацию.

Нахмурившись, Джон подумал о докторе Кулвертоне Смите и тех фотографиях, которые тот ему показывал.

Резко повысившаяся значимость расследования дала о себе знать уже утром. Тоби Грегсон, сидевший в своем офисе, был завален работой. Его не удивляло количество звонков от нервных людей, уверенных, что в их компьютер попал вирус. Кроме того, как и ожидалось, посыпались ложные признания, которые необходимо было проверить, а для этого требовалось так много полицейских, что само расследование продвигалось в разы медленнее.

Вот и теперь констебль Хопкинс стоял в его кабинете и, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, докладывал о последнем звонке от некоего молодого человека, уверенного, что за ним следит убийца.

\- Он хоть понимает, что возможные жертвы – женщины? – устало спросил Тоби.

\- Он очень обеспокоен, сэр, - Хопкинс нахмурился. – Сказал, что с его компьютером происходит то же, что и с компьютерами убитых. 

Тоби махнул рукой в сторону двери.

\- Ладно, проверь. Но разберись с этим побыстрее, у нас еще много работы. 

\- Да, сэр, - ответил Хопкинс, развернулся на носках и выскочил за дверь. Тоби тут же выбросил это из головы.

Имя Шерлока теперь мелькало во всех новостях, журналисты обрывали телефоны, а доктор Кулвертон Смит решился нанести визит своей знаменитости, томившейся в темной камере в подвале больницы.

Шерлок лежал, растянувшись на животе, и сосредоточенно, пожалуй, уже в сотый раз, читал газету. На появление Кулвертона он не обратил никакого внимания даже после того, как тот, надеясь хотя бы на презрительный взгляд, несколько раз откашлялся. 

\- Интересно, правда? – наконец подал голос Кулвертон, хитро усмехнувшись. 

\- Вы сообщили прессе о том, что Джон у меня был, - Шерлок резким движением свернул газету и бросил ее на пол, а потом смерил Кулвертона таким взглядом, что у того волосы на затылке встали дыбом.

\- Ты сам меня вынудил, Шерлок, - мягко ответил тот, начав мерять пространство шагами. Шерлок, следя за ним, медленно повернул голову. – Ты ничего мне не рассказывал, и, господь свидетель, я испробовал на тебе все, но так и не смог достучаться. Поэтому я решил, что все это послужит тебе хорошим уроком. 

\- Это? – переспросил Шерлок, поморщившись так, словно Кулвертона только что стошнило на его ботинки. 

\- Я слышал, его дом теперь осаждают журналисты, - сказал доктор, останавливаясь и разворачиваясь к Шерлоку лицом. Ледяные глаза Холмса сузились до крохотных щелочек, но ярость направить было некуда. – Наверное, для Джона это просто кошмар, - печальным тоном продолжил Кулвертон. – Худший эпизод его жизни снова выставлен напоказ, и все теперь говорят, что, рано или поздно, к нему заявится маньяк. На эту участь его обрек ты. Что ты по этому поводу чувствуешь?

Несколько мгновений Шерлок ничего не отвечал, а потом склонил голову на бок.

\- Чего вы от меня хотите, доктор?

\- Откровенности, - немедленно ответил Кулвертон, пытаясь не показать ярость, в которую его привела тотчас появившаяся на лице Шерлока ухмылка. – Я хочу написать книгу, получить за нее деньги, свалить из этой дыры и никогда больше не сталкиваться с засранцами вроде тебя. Сейчас как раз подходящий момент – ты снова попал во все газеты. 

\- Как предсказуемо, - протянул Шерлок, весело глядя в потолок. – Вы хотите, чтобы я ради вашей выгоды поделился историей своей жизни. И что я получу взамен?

Кулвертон пожал плечами.

\- Взамен я не сделаю твоего Джона еще более несчастным. 

Шерлок скользнул по нему взглядом. 

\- Мне плевать, счастлив он или нет.

\- Да неужели, Холмс? - Кулвертон нахмурился. Что ж, Шерлок уже не в первый раз притворяется кому-то другом в корыстных целях. Возможно, Джон был ему не так важен, как все привыкли думать. Кулвертон в отчаянии всплеснул руками. – Ну, и чего ты тогда хочешь? Обещаю, сделаю все, что в моих силах.

\- Я подумаю, - пренебрежительно ответил Шерлок. Его взгляд стал задумчивым и отстраненным. – Впрочем, раз уж мы ведем переговоры, могу поделиться кое-какой информацией. Она поможет вам снова оказаться в центре внимания, - он приподнял бровь. – Это полезно для книги. 

Кулвертон уперся руками в бока.

\- Да?

\- Личность подражателя, - Шерлок улыбнулся, обнажив белые зубы.

Сердце Кулвертона подпрыгнуло, но он только пожал плечами, сохраняя на лице бесстрастное выражение. Их общение сейчас – все равно что игра в покер. 

\- Ты знаешь, кто он? – спросил Смит, облизнув пересохшие губы. 

\- Знал с самого начала, - ответил Шерлок, наклонив голову. 

\- Тогда почему не сказал своему маленькому другу?

Шерлок опустил взгляд на руки и потер тыльную сторону ладони. 

\- Кроме своего присутствия, Джону нечего было мне предложить. Если я все ему расскажу, он перестанет приходить, если же я о чем-то умолчу, он непременно вернется. 

\- Умно, - нехотя признал Кулвертон.

Шерлок пренебрежительно махнул рукой.

\- Это элементарная психология, действует на всех, - он бросил косой взгляд на Кулвертона. – И на вас тоже. 

Кулвертон скрестил руки на груди и пропустил насмешку мимо ушей. Несмотря на напускное равнодушие, Шерлок говорил откровенно. Неужели это эффект последнего наказания? Пожалуй, оно сработало.

\- Чего ты хочешь взамен?

\- Доктор, я знаю, что мне никогда не выйти из тюрьмы, - Шерлок вздохнул и изящно, как кот, перевернулся на спину, расслабленно вытянув руки по бокам. – И все же, остаток жизни я не отказался бы провести с комфортом. Я снова хочу увидеть солнце. Переведите меня в камеру с видом из окна, позвольте наблюдать за птицами и деревьями, слышать звуки мира за стеной.

Новая камера? Это легко. 

\- На окне будет решетка, - предупредил Кулвертон, пытаясь скрыть нетерпение. Не стоит давать Шерлоку даже иллюзию контроля над ситуацией.

\- Мне все равно, - с тоской ответил Шерлок. Он выглядел так, словно уже смотрит сквозь воображаемое стекло.

Кулвертон усмехнулся.

\- Тогда у меня есть камера как раз для тебя. Конечно, с усиленной охраной, но все равно довольно приятная. Назови имя, и я тебя переведу.

Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох и протяжно выдохнул.

\- Инициалы – Э.Р. Остальное сообщу, как только вы исполните свое обещание. 

Кулвертон тут же начал взволнованно представлять, как он появится в новостях по всей стране с пометкой «Специалист-психиатр» под своим именем, как станет героем, открывшим миру личность маньяка-подражателя.

\- Я не смогу перевести тебя прямо сейчас, - извинился он. – Дверь камеры придется переделать, сейчас там просто решетка. 

\- Я назову имя не раньше, чем окажусь в новой камере, - холодно повторил Шерлок. 

Неужели это будет настолько трудно? Кулвертон нахмурился. Лучше уж перевести его сейчас, прежде чем убийца сделает следующий шаг. Можно просто временно усилить охрану. Холмса уже держали за решеткой, и больше эту ошибку повторять никто не собирается. Но ведь можно учесть длину его рук и начертить перед дверью линию, которую будет запрещено пересекать. Это сработает.

Кроме того, когда Шерлок получит желаемое, его настроение улучшится. Риск минимален.

Если Кулвертон хочет издать книгу, действовать нужно быстро. Сейчас идеальная возможность привлечь Шерлока на свою сторону.

\- Сегодня отличный день, Холмс, - усмехнувшись, произнес доктор. – На твоем месте, я бы подготовился к созерцанию красивого вида.

Под внимательным взглядом Кулвертона Шерлока обездвижили и надели на лицо маску. Тот сохранял равнодушное выражение, его собственное лицо тоже превратилось в маску, а мозг работал на предельной скорости.

От санитаров буквально пахло страхом. Неудивительно, если вспомнить, что именно им доставалось больше всех. Однако сейчас Шерлок сдерживал себя усилием воли и был спокоен, что бы с ним не делали. Санитары, едва справляясь с весом неподвижного тела, повезли его по коридору и подняли по лестнице. Шерлок не мог повернуть голову и как следует все рассмотреть, но, чем выше они поднимались, тем светлее становилось вокруг.

Нижний этаж, потом еще выше. Если Шерлок все рассчитал правильно, теперь они находились на первом этаже. Здесь все еще не было окон, но коридоры заливал солнечный свет. Второй этаж. Санитары с явным облегчением опустили каталку на пол и повезли Шерлока в коридор через широко распахнутые двери. Шерлок скользнул взглядом по бежевому линолеуму и ярко-белым стенам, которые так отличались от прежнего интерьера. Он вдохнул запах антисептика и чистого тела, прислушался к быстрым шагам медсестер и спешивших по своим делам врачей. 

Шерлок запоминал каждую мелочь. Его везли по широкому коридору, мимо окон. Он чуть повернул голову влево, и лица коснулся луч освещавшего ясное небо солнца. 

Новая камера была намного больше и светлее предыдущей, из окна лился приятный послеполуденный свет. Оказавшись внутри, Шерлок сел за деревянный стол и с восхищением уставился в окно.

\- Имя, - напомнил Кулвертон. 

Голос доктора доносился издалека, как будто Шерлок находился под водой. 

\- Мистер Эд Ринг, - медленно произнес он. – Немец, раньше страдал арахнофобией.

На ликование Кулвертона Шерлок не обратил никакого внимания.

За окном покачивались деревья, и, казалось, Шерлок кожей способен был почувствовать каждое дуновение ветра. Кто бы мог предположить, что из больничного окна откроется такой красивый вид? 

И солнце! Все это больше напоминало сон. Глаза Шерлока, за много лет привыкшие к темноте и искусственному освещению, начали слезиться, но он никак не мог оторвать взгляд от пылающего шара, расцвечивавшего небо великолепными красками.

Джон, Грег и Тоби как раз обсуждали последнюю информацию, касающуюся расследования, когда телефон взорвался оглушительной трелью. Звонил кто-то из полицейских, и Тоби, ответив, поднял руку, прося всех замолчать.

\- Старший инспектор Грегсон, - сказал он, включив громкую связь.

Звонивший говорил четко, но в голосе его проскальзывала едва ощутимая дрожь.

\- Сэр, это констебль Фред Фостер. Я только что приехал к квартире того парня, забрать констебля Хопкинса и…

Мужчина явно был очень взволнован и близок к панике. Тоби терпеливо ждал продолжения.

\- Хопкинса убили, сэр, - голос констебля Фостера сорвался, и у всех, кто слушал, замерло сердце. – Тут повсюду кровь. Я сразу вышел, не хотел наследить на месте преступления.

Тоби опустил голову. 

\- Правильно. 

\- Я снаружи. Пришлите подкрепление, одному мне не справиться. 

\- Сейчас направлю к вам команду, - быстро ответил Тоби. – Оставайтесь на месте, констебль Фостер. 

Он повесил трубку и в отчаянии уронил голову на руки. Телефон выскользнул из ладони, со стуком упав на стол. Провал.

\- Это был убийца, - произнес Джон, уставившись в пространство. Казалось, из него выпустили весь воздух. – Человек, звонивший по поводу вируса. Он был у нас в руках.

Тоби с яростью потер лицо руками, его плечи дрожали от напряжения.

\- Это я послал туда Хопкинса. Без подкрепления. 

Грег обменялся с Джоном быстрым взглядом, а потом тихо произнес:

\- Тоби, ты же ничего не знал.

\- Да, да, - Грегсон выпрямился и вздохнул, бессильно откинувшись на спинку стула. – Вам обоим лучше поехать. Лестрейд, вызови команду криминалистов.

Джон и Грег приехали в указанное место. На улице осталась пустая патрульная машина. Констебль Фостер, стоявший у дверей дома, заметив их, тут же поспешил навстречу. На его бледном лице застыл страх. Джон вспомнил дрожащий голос, доносившийся из динамика, и по его позвоночнику волной пронесся ужас.

\- Криминалисты уже едут, - ответил Грег на незаданный вопрос. – Покажите нам место преступления. 

Поколебавшись, Фостер все же взял себя в руки.

\- Сюда, - сказал он и повел их в грязную затхлую квартиру, которую, судя по всему, не слишком часто проветривали. 

Они прошли по коридору, заставленному каким-то хламом, а потом Фостер остановился перед неплотно закрытой дверью и выразительно посмотрел на Джона.

\- Вы Джон Уотсон?

\- Да, - коротко ответил тот, приподняв брови.

\- Вам… лучше туда не ходить. 

Джон, нахмурившись, склонил голову на бок.

\- Почему?

Краем глаза он заметил, что Грег нервно переступил с ноги на ногу, но продолжил смотреть на Фостера, который, заметив его взгляд, шумно сглотнул.

\- Просто…

И тогда Джон все понял. Сейчас Грег зайдет внутрь и прикажет ему ждать снаружи, стараясь защитить. Но Джона уже тошнило от того, как с ним все носились. Поэтому, как только Грег открыл рот, он с непроницаемым выражением прошел мимо, открыл дверь плечом и зашел в гостиную. 

В ноздри ударил запах крови и сырого мяса.

Молодой констебль Хопкинс лежал лицом вниз на залитом красным ковре, разорванная рубашка обнажала спину, где по обеим сторонам от позвоночника тянулись открытые раны, сквозь которые можно было различить внутренние органы. Судя по количеству крови, убийца резал его на живую. Джон рефлекторно потянулся к шраму на животе, взорвавшемуся полузабытой болью. 

\- Боже, - прошипел Грег почти над самым ухом Джона. 

Он зашел следом и теперь расширившимися от ужаса глазами смотрел на стену. Джон проследил направление его взгляда, и внутри него все перевернулось. 

На стене, скрытой обоями с безвкусным узором, все еще не засохшей кровью печатными буквами было написано то, что пытался скрыть от него Фостер.

**_ТЫ СЛЕДУЮЩИЙ, ДЖОННИ_ **

От «И» до самого пола тянулась багровая полоса.

Джон замер. Ему было холодно. Казалось, из тела вытекла вся кровь, а во рту пересохло. Кошмар превратился в реальность, и скрыться было негде. 

Он должен поймать убийцу. Защитить себя сможет только он сам.

\- Джон, - снова подал голос Грег, прерывая поток его с трудом пробивавшихся сквозь пелену страха и паники мыслей. Джон чувствовал себя беспомощным, это было отвратительно, и манера Грега носиться с ним как курица с яйцом только все усугубляла. – Джон, посмотри на меня. 

Джон не подчинился.

\- Мне нужно… - начал он, неопределенным жестом обводя комнату, - осмотреть место преступления. 

\- Джон, - на этот раз голос Грега звучал тверже. Он схватил Джона за плечи и развернул к себе. Тот сделал вялую попытку вырваться, но, заметив искреннее выражение на лице Грега, замер. – Поезжай ко мне, - Лестрейд, глядя ему в глаза, даже не пытался приказывать. – Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

Несколько секунд, прежде чем найти в себе силы заговорить, Джон беззвучно открывал и закрывал рот.

\- Я не могу взять и уехать с места преступления только потому, что… - он указал на стену и не смог закончить. Грег тряхнул головой и перебил его.

\- Конечно, можешь. Слушай, я со всем разберусь, - Джон отстранился, и Грег не стал его удерживать. – Мы до него доберемся. Черт, ты же сам все видел, тут наверняка масса улик. Обещаю, Джон, я все сделаю.

У Джона все плыло перед глазами.

\- Увидимся, когда я вернусь, - Грег подтолкнул его к выходу. – Снова закажем китайской еды?

\- Да, - Джон медленно кивнул. – Держи меня в курсе. 

Констебль Фостер вызвался проводить его до двери и вел себя при этом так, словно сопровождал готовую вот-вот взорваться бомбу. 

\- Вы с Хопкинсом были приятелями? – спросил его Джон. Он припоминал лица. – Вы начали работать вместе. 

Фостер внимательно посмотрел на Джона, словно увидев что-то новое, а потом торопливо кивнул.

\- Да, - сказал он, - мне-то было все равно, а вот он всегда мечтал стать детективом. Помню, как его повысили… - он осекся, как будто горло свело судорогой. 

\- Мне жаль.

Фостер выразительно на него посмотрел.

\- Вы хороший человек, Уотсон. И хороший полицейский. После вашего возвращения Хопкинс сказал, что _вы не изменились._ До небес вас превозносил.

Джон казался потрясенным.

\- Я не знал…

Фостер выпрямился. 

\- Мы справимся, Уотсон, мы его поймаем. Не беспокойтесь, - он бросил взгляд куда-то поверх плеча Джона, а потом из-за угла появился кэб. Фостер остановил его, вытянув руку. – Вот так, - сказал он, тяжело дыша и усмехаясь, а потом, кивнув на прощание, скрылся в доме.

Водитель проводил его любопытным взглядом, и Джон с грустной улыбкой сел в машину, приготовившись отбиваться от вопросов. 

\- Куда, сэр? 

Адрес Грега вертелся на языке, но Джон так и не смог заставить себя его произнести.

Он не мог просто сидеть в укрытии.

\- К вокзалу Ватерлоо.

Джон теперь не боялся поездки в Беркшир, напротив, он ее ждал. Он купил билет и едва успел на уходящий поезд, заскочив в него как раз в тот момент, когда за спиной закрылись двери. Уже позже, когда он остался в вагоне один и решал запутанный кроссворд, в кармане громко завибрировал телефон.

\- Алло?

\- Привет, Джон, - приглушенным голосом произнес Грег. Судя по звукам, он все еще был на месте преступления. Джон мог различить голоса полицейских и криминалистов. – Смотрел новости?

Он помолчал, решая, стоит ли признаться Грегу, что не поехал домой. 

\- Еще нет, - осторожно ответил он. Поезд с шумом пересек очередной участок пути, но Грег, казалось, ничего не услышал.

\- Знаешь главного врача в больнице, где держат Холмса?

Джон положил газету на колени и выпрямился. 

\- Доктор Кулвертон Смит?

\- Да. Похоже, Холмс передумал и все рассказал этому парню.

Джон недоверчиво фыркнул.

\- Нет, правда, - продолжил Грег. – Его по всем новостям показывают. Холмс назвал имя убийцы и еще кое-какие подробности. Мистер Эд Ринг, немец, раньше страдал арахнофобией. Интересно, что это значит? 

\- Страдал арахнофобией? – изумленно переспросил Джон.

\- Если честно, - откликнулся Грег, - звучит так же странно, как все эти выводы Холмса, основанные на дедукции. 

Джон довольно быстро понял, что слова Шерлока не стоит недооценивать. Обычно в том, что он говорил, был скрытый смысл, который нужно было разгадать. Как тогда, с пальцами девушек. И у Джона было ощущение, что он уже знает ответ на новую загадку. 

\- Нет, все не так, - пробормотал он. – Думаю, это означает, что убийца был одним из пациентов Шерлока.

\- Правда? – голос Грега звучал удивленно. 

\- Да, в прошлом Шерлок считался известным специалистом в лечении фобий. Если найду записи, проверю список его пациентов и выясню, кто из них страдал арахнофобией, - Джон скривился. – Скорее всего, он с самого начала догадывался, кто убийца. - Так наверняка и было, но, по ощущениям, все попытки вытянуть что-то из Шерлока напоминали визит к зубному. 

\- Это может быть непросто, - хмыкнул Грег. После суда многие из его записей таинственным образом исчезли. – Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать. Спасибо, Джон. 

\- Созвонимся позже. 

Джон положил телефон в карман и потер переносицу, как будто пытался облегчить головную боль. Шерлок Кулвертона терпеть не мог, постоянно насмехался над ним, утверждая, что тот неспособен применить методы психоанализа даже к одноклеточному. Это признавал даже сам Кулвертон, еще при первой встрече с Джоном. А теперь доктор смог достучаться до Шерлока и стал героем всех новостей. Что-то во всем этом не сходилось.

Шерлок никогда бы не поделился своими мыслями просто так. Он понимал, что Кулвертон сразу же решит обнародовать полученную информацию. Возможно, Шерлок выбрал его в качестве того, кто передаст некое сообщение? Хотел ли он сказать убийце, что _знает, кто он?_ Или послание предназначалось Джону?

Джон подался вперед, выбрал страницу из газеты, на которой было мало текста, и черной ручкой записал подсказки Шерлока. 

М-Р ЭД РИНГ

НЕМЕЦ

СТРАДАЛ АРАХНОФОБИЕЙ

Джон не мог представить, что у словосочетания «страдал арахнофобией» может быть какое-то иное значение, поэтому вычеркнул его. Скорее всего, в этом действительно содержался намек на то, что убийца – пациент Шерлока.

«Немец». Неужели подражатель и в самом деле немец? Немец, живущий в Лондоне? Джон нахмурился. В этом он не был уверен, хотя, конечно, существовал определенный стереотип, что все немцы обожают мясо. Джон пометил это.

«Мистер Эд Ринг» - самая странная часть. Первое слово явно было бесполезным и не несло никакой смысловой нагрузки. Может быть, Шерлок сказал так, чтобы подчеркнуть пол убийцы? Тогда это имело бы определенный смысл. Хотя в таком случае он мог просто сообщить, что подражатель – мужчина. 

Может быть, имя – это анаграмма? Джон не был в этом уверен, ведь обычно он узнавал такие вещи сразу. Он переписал имя, на этот раз указав «мистер», но никаких изменений не увидел.

А потом его осенило. «Немец». Немецкий эквивалент обращения «мистер» - «герр». _Герр Эд Ринг. «Отвлекающий маневр»._ [1]

Шерлок снова выставил Кулвертона идиотом. Сначала Джон не смог сдержать улыбку, но очень скоро пришел в ярость, поняв, что полиция напрасно потратит время на поиски несуществующего мистера Эда Ринга, а ведь на кону сейчас слишком многое. И все же Джон не мог не признать, что эта уловка его впечатлила. Возможно, Шерлок все же не соврал, и убийца действительно был его пациентом. В конце концов, с самого начала стало ясно, что он знает больше, чем старается показать. 

За столом дежурного в больнице сидел Диммок, который при виде Джона не смог скрыть тревоги. 

\- Мне нужно к Холмсу, - Джон никогда не опускался до угроз, но годы работы в полиции научили его выглядеть так, словно он вот-вот готов это сделать, и он успешно этим пользовался. 

\- Сейчас нельзя… - ответил Диммок, стараясь не смотреть Джону в глаза дольше пары секунд. 

Джон не сдвинулся с места.

\- Где доктор Кулвертон Смит?

Диммок бросил взгляд на монитор.

\- Наверное, на BBC. Не знаю точно, но здесь его нет.

Ненадолго задумавшись, Джон оперся руками о столешницу и подался вперед.

\- Послушайте, - сказал он, склонив голову, - мне действительно нужно увидеться с Холмсом. Поймите, сегодня убили офицера полиции.

\- Да, - откликнулся Диммок, опустив подбородок. – Я смотрел новости, - его глаза забегали. – Слушайте, я и правда хотел бы помочь, но _я не могу._ Его перевели в другую камеру, и мы не уверены, что приставленной охраны достаточно для того, чтобы обеспечить безопасность.

Джон ухватился за это.

\- Я буду осторожен, - пообещал он. – Мне просто нужно с ним поговорить.

Зарешеченная камера Шерлока была отделена от короткого коридора застекленными дверьми, открывавшимися в обе стороны. На полу начертили желтую полосу, о которой много раз упоминал Диммок. Она была проведена с учетом того, как далеко Шерлок сможет дотянуться. Опасная зона.

_«Не пересекайте ее, даже на секунду. Он очень быстрый»._

Ну, об этом Джон знал и так. 

Он закрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул, стараясь привести нервы в порядок, а потом толкнул двери. 

Разница между этой камерой и той, что располагалась в подвале, сразу же бросалась в глаза. Перед ней был просторный, хорошо проветренный холл, и воздух здесь был чище и свежее. Отличное помещение, выбранное с учетом максимальной безопасности. Несомненно, перевод Шерлок потребовал в обмен на фальшивое имя убийцы. Звук шагов Джона гулко разносился по коридору, но Шерлок не подал виду, что услышал его.

Такой же высокий и стройный, как и прежде, он сидел за небольшим столом, вполоборота к решетке, и смотрел в окно. Джону были хорошо видны его затылок, вьющиеся темные волосы и размытое отражение в стекле. Шерлок казался очень спокойным.

\- Снова ты? – мягко спросил он, скользнув глазами по отражению Джона в оконном стекле, так и не повернувшись. 

\- Снова я, - откликнулся Джон, стиснув кулаки.

Шерлок заметил этот жест и самодовольно улыбнулся. По спине Джона пробежали мурашки.

\- Все решат, что у нас роман, - протянул он, а потом повернулся на стуле лицом к Джону. Его бледная кожа, освещенная оранжевым светом заходящего солнца, приобрела болезненный оттенок. – Нас разделяет стальная решетка и ужасная трагедия, мы можем быть вместе только во снах. Джон, я тебе снюсь?

Джон вспомнил кошмары, от которых он просыпался посреди ночи со слезами на глазах, отчаянно схватившись за живот так, словно его кишки вываливались наружу. 

\- Нет, - ответил он, стараясь говорить спокойно.

Шерлок усмехнулся.

\- Лжешь.

\- Почему? Неужели я тебе снюсь? – спросил Джон немного насмешливо. 

Шерлок прикрыл глаза. 

\- О, ты даже не представляешь, насколько часто. За время моего пребывания здесь я обучился технике осознанных сновидений, - прежде чем Джон успел ответить, Шерлок обеспокоенно спросил: - Все в порядке? Ты бледен. Диммоку стоило бы принести стул.

\- Я постою, - возразил Джон. – В любом случае, я ненадолго.

Шерлок недоверчиво хмыкнул, но все же продолжил:

\- Приношу свои извинения за действия доктора Кулвертона Смита. Представляю, как тебя замучили журналисты. 

\- Все не так плохо, - Джон пожал плечами. 

От этого легкого движения, внутри Шерлока, казалось, что-то всколыхнулось. Он немедленно прищурился и окинул Джона проницательным будто рентген взглядом.

\- Ты ночевал у инспектора Лестрейда, - он втянул носом воздух. – От него ушла жена.

\- Она уехала к подруге, - поправил Джон. 

\- Нет, - в голосе Шерлока послышалось веселье. – Она ушла, а старый добрый Лестрейд слишком смущен и потому не признался, - он постучал пальцами по столу и медленно покачал головой из стороны в сторону. – Полагаю, он так стесняется, много чего скрывает.

\- Сегодня произошло еще одно убийство, - сказал Джон, проигнорировав последнюю фразу. – Жертва – констебль. 

Шерлок впился в него взглядом, полным бессильной ярости. Казалось, температура в камере упала на несколько градусов. Новости из внешнего мира доходили до него выборочно, и он, очевидно, был не так хорошо осведомлен, как хотелось бы. 

\- Убийца злится на то, что после пресс-конференции стало сложнее выслеживать жертв, - продолжил Джон. – Думаю, он испугался, что не сможет никого найти и не завершит послание. Но он справился. 

Долгое время Шерлок ничего не отвечал. 

\- Он нарушил схему, - произнес он наконец, опустив уголки рта. Разочарование? Джон не мог понять.

\- Ему пришлось. 

\- Ну, - пробормотал Шерлок, снова переводя взгляд в окно, - он от этого не в восторге. 

\- Так и есть, - откликнулся Джон и вздернул подбородок, собираясь с мыслями. Он понимал: его следующий шаг – единственная возможность удержать интерес Шерлока. – Он в ярости. Он написал, что в следующий раз придет за мной. В конце концов, именно я все испортил.

Шерлок распахнул глаза, вскочил на ноги и быстро подошел к решетке. Живот Джона свело от ужаса.

\- Почему ты все еще не под охраной? – требовательно спросил Шерлок, крепко вцепившись в выкрашенные черным прутья.

\- Должен быть, - ответил Джон и почти не соврал, если квартиру Грега считать безопасным местом. – Но я здесь, и я хочу выяснить, что еще тебе известно. Только не лги мне, - он наклонил голову, – как ты солгал доктору Смиту.

\- Правда? – медленно произнес Шерлок. Его взгляд стал острым, пронзительным, как будто он чего-то ждал.

Джон вдруг подумал, что все это, должно быть, какая-то проверка.

\- Имя, которое ты ему назвал, - объяснил он, - анаграмма. Настоящий смысл – «отвлекающий маневр».

\- _Браво,_ Джон, - Шерлок практически светился от удовольствия. 

\- Ты водишь его за нос, - возмутился Джон. – И он выставляет себя идиотом. Ты хоть понимаешь, что все то время, которое из-за тебя потрачено впустую, мы могли бы выслеживать подражателя? 

Шерлок испустил драматический вздох и, отойдя от решетки, начал мерить камеру медленными, ровными шагами.

\- Надо же мне как-то развлекаться, Джон. Здесь ужасно скучно.

\- Ты же осознаешь, что, как только он узнает, что ты сделал, сразу же отправит тебя обратно в подвал?

\- Мне плевать, я уже увидел то, что хотел, - он снова перевел взгляд на окно. 

\- Послушай, - Джону хотелось на него закричать, - я пришел сюда попросить тебя о _помощи._

\- Ну, это очевидно, - Шерлок сердито на него посмотрел, - не похоже, что ты приходишь сюда насладиться моим обществом. 

Неужели он действительно думал, будто такое вообще возможно? Джон надеялся, что это просто сарказм. 

\- Ты знаешь, кто убийца, - сказал он, подойдя ближе. Это движение снова позволило завладеть вниманием Шерлока. 

\- Я ничего не расскажу, - Шерлок резко остановился прямо напротив Джона, выпрямился в полный рост и встал так, словно готов был прыгнуть, словно их не разделяла никакая решетка. Джону пришлось подавить мощное желание отступить, сдать позиции. – Видишь ли, мне здесь нравится, а, как ты сам верно заметил, доктор Смит немедленно отправит меня обратно в подвал, узнав, что я солгал ради собственного развлечения.

\- Я поговорю с ним, - Джон был готов умолять. Он старался говорить обоснованно и пытался скрыть свою уязвимость, но сам понимал, насколько плохо это получается. – Я разрешу ему сделать вид, что это он выяснил имя. 

Шерлок наблюдал за Джоном, как акула, только что почуявшая кровь. Некоторое время наслаждался просьбой и ничего не отвечал, скользя взглядом по напряженному телу Джона, а потом на его лицо стало холодным и расчетливым.

\- А что получу я? – спросил он.

\- Не знаю, Шерлок, - Джон беспомощно прижал руки к телу, напряжение было нестерпимым, и от того, что Холмс, стоявший напротив, был абсолютно неподвижен, как мраморная статуя, легче не становилось. – Может быть то, что я останусь в живых?

Теперь Шерлок выглядел едва ли не разочарованным. 

\- Ты опять преувеличиваешь свою ценность. Какое мне дело до того, останешься ли ты жить, если перестанешь ко мне приезжать?

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – Джон не смог скрыть недоумение. 

\- Если ты его поймаешь, - ответил Шерлок, - то больше сюда не вернешься. Мы никогда не увидимся, а все мои старания останутся без награды. 

Джон шумно сглотнул.

\- Мне нечего предложить.

\- Нет, - терпеливо и многозначительно возразил Шерлок, - кое-что есть. 

Джон понял, что он имел в виду. Ему успешно удавалось избегать постоянно появлявшихся скандальных статей, посвященных одержимости Шерлока, он над ними даже посмеивался. И только недавно Джон понял, что все это было не таким уж бредом. 

Но Шерлок за решеткой и не сможет Джону навредить, а информация, которой он владеет, поможет поймать человека, прикончившего шестерых и собиравшегося добавить в этот список Джона. 

\- Я буду приезжать, - согласился он. Похоже, его будущее сейчас – единственная возможная разменная монета. – Обещаю. 

Светлые глаза Шерлока впились в него с остротой рыболовного крючка.

\- Как часто?

\- Раз в год, - предложил Джон, но Шерлок в ответ только усмехнулся. – Ладно, раз в полгода. 

\- Раз в месяц, - возразил Шерлок.

\- Знаешь, эти поездки обходятся не так уж дешево, - упрямо заявил Джон.

\- У меня остались деньги, - Шерлок махнул рукой в сторону окна, указывая на мир, частью которого он больше не являлся. – Я заплачу. 

Джон знал, что Шерлок не беден и что он действительно сможет заплатить, но дело было вовсе не в этом. 

\- Раз в три месяца, - предложил он. – И ты не потратишь на это ни пенни. По рукам?

Он старался хотя бы на мгновение перестать думать о том, чего это будет стоить.

Хоть Шерлок и не улыбнулся, Джон знал: он доволен. Освещенный льющимся из окна солнечным светом, он выглядел так, словно только что попробовал нечто необыкновенно вкусное и теперь хотел сполна этим насладиться и расслабиться. Если все это и было какой-то проверкой, то Джон понятия не имел, прошел ее или нет. В любом случае, сам Шерлок в проигрыше точно не остался.

\- Хорошо, - ответил Шерлок, а потом, словно огромный ястреб, не произнося ни слова, окинул Джона хищным взглядом. 

Тот быстро моргнул.

\- Так кто он? – спросил Джон, выдержав паузу.

Шерлок прищурился, а потом грациозным движением развернулся и снова принялся мерять шагами камеру. 

\- Скажи, Джон, - начал он, сложив руки за спиной, - тогда, пять лет назад, как ты понял, что убийца – я?

Джон следил за каждым его движением, подавленно размышляя о том, что Шерлок ничего не расскажет просто так. Он опустил взгляд, погрузившись в воспоминания.

\- Было много деталей, но я не доверял своим подозрениям, - признался он. – Я понял, что они были оправданными, только в тот момент, когда ты на меня напал.

\- У тебя безупречные инстинкты, - заявил Шерлок. – Жаль, что ты им больше не доверяешь. О чем ты думал, когда я тебя ранил?

Джона замутило, он не слишком хотел об этом вспоминать. Шрам взорвался болью – легкий отголосок той, давней, раскаленной и ужасающей. Перед его внутренним взором возник расплывающийся силуэт Шерлока, смотревшего на него почти с сожалением, его испачканные кровью руки.

\- Я был в шоке, - признался он. – Но какая-то часть меня, спрятанная глубоко внутри, ждала этого. Пока ты ходил за моим пальто, я успел набрать Грега, - Джон сглотнул, каждое слово давалось ему с трудом. – Он сказал, что, пока ехал, слышал все происходящее. Похоже, я даже не вскрикнул.

\- Да, - Шерлок остановился в опасной близости от решетки. – Я же говорил, ты особенный. 

\- Я бы кричал, но воздуха в легких не хватало, - сказал Джон. 

Его поведение тогда вовсе не было вызвано смелостью или стоицизмом. 

Шерлок смотрел на Джона так, словно видел что-то другое, словно на него наложилось воспоминание.

\- Ты был таким тихим. Я помню звук, с которым лезвие разрезало твою кожу, проходило сквозь мышцы. 

\- Ты когда-нибудь был при смерти? – спросил Джон, тяжело дыша, подойдя к самому краю желтой линии. Шерлок следил за ним зачарованным взглядом. 

\- Нет, - ответил он с сожалением, - но у меня были такие пациенты. 

\- Говорят, в подобные моменты перед глазами проносится вся жизнь… - Джон помолчал, а потом судорожно вдохнул. – У меня такого не было. Я… я был в шоке. Я застрял в настоящем, прямо там, не оглядывался и не смотрел вперед. Там были только…

\- Мы, - закончил за него Шерлок шепотом. 

\- А потом, когда ты уложил меня на пол, все провалилось в черноту, - Джон потер глаза, как будто пытаясь прогнать воспоминания о том, как он, свернувшись, лежал на ковре, и из его живота текла кровь, окрашивая все вокруг красным. Он помнил, что не мог двигаться, а потом не мог даже открыть глаза. – Я проснулся в больнице, уверенный в том, что умираю. Потом пришла медсестра и сказала, что я выкарабкался, что тебе дали пожизненный. Я обманул смерть и вернулся к полноценной жизни.

\- Но на самом деле ты чувствовал себя иначе, - выдохнул Шерлок, - _не так ли?_

Джон никогда об этом не говорил. Он зажмурился, покачал головой и только через некоторое время заметил, что прижимает кулаки к животу в защитном жесте. 

\- Я чувствовал себя так, словно умер той ночью, но мое тело каким-то образом продолжает двигаться. Я чувствовал ужасную усталость и не мог продолжать жить. Только… существовать.

Не пересекать желтую линию. 

Затерявшись в воспоминаниях, Джон забыл об этом. 

Движение Шерлока оказалось таким быстрым, что его невозможно было заметить. Он схватил Джона за воротник пальто и стремительно притянул к решетке. Джон, застигнутый врасплох, испуганно вскрикнул и дернулся. Он ухватился за прутья и попытался вырваться, но Шерлок был все таким же сильным. С пугающей мощью он дернул Джона на себя, и тот ощутил на коже его жаркое дыхание.

\- А сейчас? – прорычал Шерлок. Он притянул Джона еще ближе, больно ударяя грудью о решетку. - _Прямо сейчас._ Ты тоже всего лишь _существуешь?_ Плывешь по течению, пытаясь привыкнуть к жизни, которая тебе больше не подходит? 

Сердце Джона громко стучало в груди. Он не мог думать, в голове билась только одна мысль: _«Бежать, бежать, бежать!»_

Его глаза оказались на одном уровне с зубами Шерлока. 

\- Это _я_ заставляю тебя чувствовать себя живым, - заявил Шерлок, обхватив одной рукой Джона за шею.

Джон в ужасе отшатнулся, пытаясь разжать вцепившиеся в него пальцы, оставляя царапины, на которые Шерлок, смотревший так восхищенно, словно перед его глазами происходило какое-то чудо, не обратил никакого внимания. Он прижал беспомощного Джона совсем близко к себе и, подавшись вперед, коснулся носом его щеки, раздувая ноздри, глубоко вдыхая.

\- Тебе нужна опасность, Джон, без нее ты умираешь, - произнес он глубоким, беспощадным голосом и, когда Джон задрожал, растянул губы в довольной улыбке. – Ты пытаешься обойтись без нее, храбро сражаешься, но всегда, всегда срываешься, жаждешь скорости, бурлящего в крови адреналина. Страсть к опасности – часть тебя, она ведет тебя, определяет каждое решение, которое ты когда-либо принимал. Она привела тебя ко мне, Джон, и знаешь, что?

Он коснулся губами уха Джона.

\- Я – самое опасное из всего, что с тобой происходило.

Одной рукой продолжая удерживать Джона за шею, Шерлок коснулся его рубашки, и, широко разведя длинные пальцы, собственническим жестом провел вниз. Он дотронулся до шрама, и Джон зашипел, тщетно пытаясь вырваться. Кончики пальцев благоговейно обвели зарубцевавшуюся ткань на животе. И в этот момент по коридору разнесся сигнал тревоги. Джон со слабым облегчением подумал, что, должно быть, кто-то догадался посмотреть запись с камер наблюдения. 

Шерлок тоже услышал сирену, на мгновение оторвал взгляд от лица Джона, а потом усилил хватку.

\- Ты сказал, что не нуждаешься в заботе, - прошептал он, - но мы оба знаем, что это неправда. Сегодня этот сумасшедший угрожал тебя убить. Ты напуган. Я понимаю, - он переместил руку выше, запустил пальцы в волосы Джона, царапая кожу головы, и тот скривился. Шерлок почти ласково вздохнул. – Не тревожься, я никому не позволю причинить тебе боль. Ты мой, Джон, понимаешь? _Никто_ и ничто не смеют трогать то, что принадлежит мне.

Его взгляд был настолько выразителен, что Джон отвел глаза.

\- Что здесь происходит? – послышался вдалеке вопль Кулвертона. – Уберите от него Холмса! 

Двери с грохотом распахнулись, по коридору разнесся звук торопливых шагов, а Шерлок так сильно вцепился в Джона, что едва не покалечил его. 

\- Увидимся, - прошипел Шерлок.

Санитары в защитных костюмах оттащили Джона, и Шерлок пронзительно закричал, вцепившись в его шею и оставляя на ней глубокие царапины.

\- Вышвырните отсюда полицейского! – проревел Кулвертон. – Назад, Холмс, или мы вколем тебе транквилизаторы. 

Охранники увели трясущегося Джона, и крики постепенно стихли вдали, за спиной захлопнулись двери. Его выставили на улицу, и, все еще дрожа от пережитого шока и адреналина, он отошел подальше, вдыхая прохладный воздух, и привалился к стене из красного кирпича. Ноги почти немедленно ему отказали, он сел на асфальт и откинул голову.

Он никак не мог унять дрожь. Расцарапанную шею саднило.

Джон прижал руку к ноющему шраму на животе и яростно смахнул выступившие слезы. Шерлок так ничего ему и не сказал.

 

**Примечания переводчика:**

_[1] - В оригинале: «Herr Ed Ring. Red Herring»._

Арт к главе:   
Reapersun  
http://reapersun.tumblr.com/post/38603361865/so-i-have-so-many-things-i-need-to-do-but-i


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Внимание! Глава содержит сцены насилия, читайте с осторожностью ^__^

Водитель серебристой машины, затормозившей в вечерних сумерках перед домом, казался утомленным. Он опустил голову и зажмурился, стиснув руль так сильно, что побелели костяшки пальцев.

Как Грег Лестрейд ни старался, ему не удалось обнаружить в пыльной квартире, где нашли изуродованное тело констебля Хопкинса, ни единой зацепки, которая позволила бы установить личность подражателя. Выяснилось лишь, что квартира убийце не принадлежит, а хозяин ее никогда не сдавал. Соседи не помнили, чтобы кто-то там вообще жил, впрочем, они почти не бывали дома. Перед смертью Хопкинс мог кричать сколько угодно, его все равно бы никто не услышал.

Скривившись, Грег выдернул ключ из замка зажигания. Страх за жизнь Джона, сперва маячивший на краю сознания и подталкивавший к действиям, теперь, под конец изматывающего дня, перерос в леденящий ужас. Ничего не выйдет. Грег просмотрел все уцелевшие карточки пациентов Холмса – ни следа Эда Ринга, а тут еще и Джон в какой-то момент прекратил отвечать на сообщения. 

В доме было темно, ни одно занавешенное шторами окно не горело. Джон уже лег спать? Или…

До боли стиснув в кулаке ключи, Грег взял заказанную на ужин еду и медленно пошел к дому. Подрагивающими пальцами он вставил ключ в замок, открыл дверь и вошел в темную прихожую. Все было тихо, на его появление никто не отреагировал.

\- Джон?

По дому разнеслось эхо. Грег закрыл дверь и снял пальто, оглядываясь вокруг и надеясь уловить хоть какое-то движение, увидеть, что Джон задремал в кресле или спускается по лестнице. 

\- Джон? Ты здесь?

Оставив еду на кухне, Грег прошел по дому, щелкая выключателями и всякий раз боясь, что в ярком свете увидит на одной из стен точно такое же послание, как в той квартире, где только что побывал. Но стены были чисты. 

Наверху Джона тоже не оказалось, и волнение Грега переросло в настоящую панику. 

\- Не смей, - прохрипел он, дрожащими руками набирая номер Джона. Звонок был переадресован на голосовую почту, и это значило, что телефон либо выключен, либо села батарея. – Черт. - Зачем Джону выключать телефон? Что если его… - Черт, черт, черт…

Грегу сдавило горло. Он с силой ударил кулаком по стене, и едва смог различить рокот двигателя остановившейся возле дома машины. Он рванулся к окну и, чуть отдернув занавеску, увидел, как распахивается дверца остановившегося перед домом такси. 

Джон, кутавшийся в пальто, с поднятым воротником выглядел взъерошенным, на его обычно живом лице застыло каменное, непроницаемое выражение. Глядя перед собой пустым взглядом, полностью погрузившись в собственные мысли, он направился к дому, достав из кармана ключи. Грег запаниковал еще сильнее и быстро сбежал по лестнице как раз в тот момент, когда тот зашел внутрь.

Тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, Джон устало вздохнул. Уловив движение, он встревоженно глянул на Грега, подняв брови и приоткрыв рот.

\- О, - выдохнул он, разобравшись, кто перед ним, и расслабленно опустил плечи. – Эм… Привет.

\- Что за… Ты куда пропал? – спросил Грег, остановившись на середине лестницы. – Я чуть было не подал в розыск!

\- Прости, - покраснев, Джон опустил глаза. – Нужно было тебе написать.

\- Почему не отвечал на звонки?

Джон смутился и достал телефон, взвесив его на ладони. 

\- Похоже, он сел.

\- Джон, черт тебя побери! – Грег взлохматил волосы. – Я уже решил… сам понимаешь… - озвучить, чего именно он боялся, оказалось трудно. – Решил, что случилось самое худшее, - он спустился и замер в прихожей, жестом приглашая Джона пойти на кухню. Тот, нахмурившись, немедленно напрягся. Грег моргнул, прогоняя воспоминание о начертанной кровью угрозе, и потрясенно покачал головой. Он мог понять, почему Джон чувствует себя таким уязвимым, и все же. – Где ты был?

Джон просто посмотрел в ответ. Он выглядел виноватым. И тогда Грег все понял.

\- Ты же не… - он осекся, не веря собственному предположению. – Ты ездил к Холмсу, да?

Джон приоткрыл было рот, а потом поджал губы.

\- Я должен был.

\- Я же сказал возвращаться прямо сюда! – заорал Грег, осознав, что перегнул палку, только когда Джон ощетинился в ответ. Он продолжил спокойнее: - Зачем было к нему ездить? Что еще он может нам сказать? Джон, на тебя все это плохо влияет…

\- Вовремя ты решил обо мне поволноваться, - огрызнулся Джон, а потом прошел мимо к Грега в сторону кухни. 

Казалось, ему больно. Он так и не снял пальто, хотя в нем наверняка было очень жарко, и двигался слишком резко и осторожно, как будто ощущал какую-то угрозу.

\- Конечно же, я за тебя волнуюсь, - ответил Грег, следуя за ним. – И всегда волновался. 

Не обращая внимания на стынущий ужин, Джон набрал в чайник воды и закрыл кран, скользнув по Грегу серо-голубыми глазами. 

\- Напомни-ка, - начал он, уверенно возвращая чайник на подставку и включая его, - не ты ли решил, что мне нужно съездить к Холмсу?

\- Погоди…

Джон покачал головой. Нехорошо улыбаясь, он барабанил пальцами по столу, прожигая раздраженным взглядом чайник. 

\- Ты обо мне волнуешься, только когда тебе это не мешает. Вряд ли стоит тебя в этом винить, со всеми остальными ведь точно так же, - в его голосе проскользнула горечь. 

\- Джон, мне на самом деле очень жаль, - Грег шагнул в кухню и с содроганием сердца заметил, как Джон поморщился. Что случилось? – Да, признаю, мы действительно тебя использовали. Но, поверь, если бы был другой способ связаться с Шерлоком, я бы…

Не слушая его, Джон запустил руку в карман, достал оттуда изорванный газетный лист и, положив его на стол, аккуратно расправил. За его спиной вскипел чайник.

\- Имя Эд Ринг - фальшифка, и убийца, скорее всего, никакой не немец. Шерлок соврал.

Грег не мог в это поверить.

\- Что? – переспросил он, подходя ближе. Джон без единого слова подтолкнул к нему газетный лист, а потом отвернулся, чтобы достать из шкафа чайные пакетики. Грег разглядывал этот клочок бумаги, где выведенные Джоном слова «Герр Эд Ринг» складывались в совершенно другие другие. – Он сам так сказал?

\- Намекнул, - откликнулся Джон, ловко наливая чай. Добавив молоко он, не поднимая глаз, подтолкнул одну кружку Грегу. Его тело окаменело, движения были нервными, и он выглядел таким же взвинченным, как и этим утром, в квартире, где нашли Хопкинса. От постоянного напряжения у него наверняка уже ныло все тело. 

Грег вздохнул и бросил лист на стол.

\- Черт, - он прикрыл глаза ладонями и опустил плечи. Целый день бесполезной работы совершенно его вымотал. – Мы весь день убили на поиски этого парня…

Джон жадно отпил чаю.

\- Лучше сообщить об обмане, пока не началась травля какого-нибудь Эда Ринга, - сказал он, отвернулся и зевнул.

\- Тебе надо поспать, - сказал Грег, заметив сонный взгляд Джона.

\- Все нормально, - возразил тот, еще раз устало глотнув чаю. – Я в норме.

Ложь. С самого его появления было ясно, что Джон на грани. А «в норме» он, видит бог, был разве что до того дня, как Грег появился у него на пороге под предлогом дружеского визита и попросил о помощи.

 

_«Ты мне доверяешь?» -_ спросил тогда Грег.

_«Конечно. Ты ведь спас мне жизнь»._

Чай они пили молча, и постепенно Джона напряжение покинуло. Теперь он казался изнуренным и нервным; он то и дело бросал встревоженные взгляды в окно, на задний двор. День напряженных поисков и разъездов явно его вымотал, и скорее всего, он просто хотел побыть в одиночестве, но Грег не мог заставить себя встать и уйти, оставив его в холодной кухне.

\- Прости меня, Джон, - произнес он, пытаясь наладить контакт. – За все. Мне правда жаль.

Джон, глядя поверх кружки, встретился с ним глазами, а потом отвернулся. Со стуком он поставил кружку на стол, наклонив при этом голову так, что стало видно шею. Кожу пересекали длинные параллельные царапины, похожие на следы когтей. Грег никак это не прокомментировал, а Джон, казалось, не заметил, куда он смотрит.

\- Я знаю, - сказал он, усмехнувшись, а потом подтолкнул пакет с едой к Грегу. – Я не голоден. Поставлю телефон на зарядку и лягу.

Грег кивнул, а Джон, поднявшись, вылил остатки чая в раковину. 

\- Доброй ночи.

\- И тебе.

Натянув пижаму, Джон улегся поверх одеяла. Сна не было ни в одном глазу. В комнате было темно и тихо, только пробивался сквозь занавески свет фонарей, да слышался отдаленный гул машин. Индикатор телефона на тумбочке сменил цвет с оранжевого на зеленый. Полностью заряжен.

Джон считал свои вдохи и выдохи. Это почти помогло, и он погрузился в состояние, больше всего напоминавшее транс, но каждый раз, стоило закрыть глаза, как все возвращалось с новой силой. Джон думал о мертвых девушках, о полном надежд на будущее констебле Хопкинсе. Обработанные и продезинфицированные царапины чесались, и каждый раз, когда поврежденная кожа касалась подушки, шею жгло. Пожалуй, стоит попробовать спать на боку.

Телефон на тумбочке громко завибрировал. Годы работы в полиции приучили Джона не удивляться ночным звонкам, так что он только застонал и перевернулся на бок.

\- Да? – неразборчиво пробормотал он, выдернув штекер зарядки и снова ложась на спину. Царапины засаднили сильнее, и он раздраженно провел по ним пальцами. 

В трубке раздался щелчок, как будто связь на мгновение пропала, а следом послышался сдавленный вздох. 

\- Здравствуй, Джон.

Сердце болезненно сжалось, а из груди как будто выбили весь воздух.

Джон сел прямо, закрыл рукой микрофон, чтобы заглушить судорожный выдох. Пульс колотился как бешеный, словно перед забегом. Сглотнув, Джон сильнее сжал трубку.

\- Шерлок?

\- Добрый вечер. - Мир застыл. Остался только льющийся в ухо голос Шерлока, звучавший так близко, словно тот стоял совсем рядом. – Они уверены, что я решил проконсультироваться с адвокатом по поводу возникших в связи с делом подражателя сложностей, но вместо этого я решил проверить, как ты. 

\- Откуда у тебя мой номер? – спросил Джон, комкая сжатое в кулаке одеяло.

\- Ты просто не менял его с самого нашего знакомства. Как я и подозревал. В подобных делах ты консервативен и не слишком жалуешь новые технологии.

\- Ты его запом… - раздраженно начал Джон, но осекся, сжав пальцами переносицу. – Знаешь, что? Неважно. Просто оставь меня в покое. 

\- Подумаю, если скажешь это искренне.

В голосе его так и слышалась насмешка. 

Джон и в самом деле искал встречи с Шерлоком, но это вовсе не означало, что он готов все время находиться поблизости. Если постоянно общаться с человеком, который практически читает твои мысли, можно лишиться рассудка. 

Во рту у Джона пересохло, и, чтобы продолжить говорить, ему пришлось сглотнуть.

\- Я кладу трубку.

\- Ты расстроен, - в голосе Шерлока послышалось беспокойство, но ведь он всегда так легко мог изобразить эту эмоцию. – Это из-за того, как прошла наша последняя беседа? Прошу прощения, я всего лишь хотел тебя переубедить.

\- Переубедить? – прошипел Джон. – А мне показалось, что ты собрался откусить мне ухо!

\- На самом деле ты так не считал, - ласково возразил Шерлок, словно собеседник его просто поддразнивает, и этот тон был таким знакомым, что Джон напрягся. – Ну, по крайней мере, не всерьез, - его голос смягчился. – Ну, и что ты думаешь?

\- По поводу чего? – сухо уточнил Джон.

\- Своего будущего, - откликнулся Шерлок. – Сколько бы тебе ни осталось.

Было неясно, говорит он в шутку или всерьез.

\- Мне осталось вполне достаточно, - резко ответил он, осторожно обводя царапины кончиками пальцев, а потом, поняв, что именно делает, отдернул руку. Когда Джон нервничал, то всегда дотрагивался до своих ран, а сейчас он чувствовал себя слишком уязвимым и без этого. 

Раны и шрамы. Все, сколько их есть на теле Джона, оставил Шерлок.

\- Вряд ли так уж много, - напомнил Шерлок, - ведь паук уже вышел на охоту.

\- Если он действительно хочет меня убить, зря предупредил заранее, - возразил Джон, но уверенности ему не хватало. 

Шерлок заметил это и насмешливо фыркнул.

\- Так ты готов к бою?

\- И полиция тоже. 

\- Превосходно, - казалось, Шерлока позабавил его ответ. – Ты наверняка уже чувствуешь себя в безопасности.

Разумеется, ничего подобного Джон не испытывал, но и выставлять напоказ собственную уязвимость ему не хотелось. С самой первой их встречи в клинике Шерлок не упускал возможности сыграть на каждой проявленной Джоном слабости, снимал его защиту слой за слоем до тех пор, пока не добирался до болезненных воспоминаний и обнаженных нервов. Он проникал в разум Джона с безжалостной точностью, делая вид, что все это – для его же блага, а всякий раз, когда речь заходила о безопасности, внутри Джона сталкивались совершенно не уживающиеся вместе эмоции.

Тело Джона обмякло — усталость снова взяла свое. Он лег на спину и повернулся к двери, ожидая, что она вот-вот откроется, но Грег, судя по всему, не слышал разговора. Шерлок молча дышал, скорее всего, стараясь определить происхождение каждого звука. Как только Джон замер, он продолжил.

\- Впрочем, все это ненадолго, - заметил он. Голос, искаженный телефоном, напоминал низкое урчание. – Предположим, ты выживешь, поймаешь паука, несмотря ни на что. А дальше? Каким ты представляешь свое будущее? Вернешься в полицию героем? Станешь работать с теми, кто тебя использовал? Заниматься расследованиями, которые заставят тебя возненавидеть все человечество? Или пойдешь иным путем, на котором тебя ждет только одиночество и бессмысленное существование? Уныние, серость, _скука…_

Джон хотел уйти из полиции еще до нападения Шерлока, а теперь даже те весьма щедрые условия, которые предлагал ему Тоби, не смогли бы заставить его вернуться. 

\- Знаешь, - сухо начал Джон, - мне неплохо жилось, пока я был в отставке, и я с радостью к этой жизни вернусь.

Шерлок разочарованно вздохнул.

\- Не обманывай себя, Джон, тебе это не к лицу. 

Джон прикрыл глаза.

\- Я слишком стар, чтобы раскрывать преступления. 

\- То есть, что – просто позволишь жизни идти мимо? – по всей видимости, этот вариант был совершенно неприемлем для самого Шерлока, который, несмотря на пожизненное заключение в больнице для душевнобольных, не мог позволить миру о нем забыть. – Сомневаюсь.

\- А сам как думаешь? – спросил Джон. Он услышал шаги Грега внизу и понизил голос почти до шепота. 

Шерлок задумчиво хмыкнул.

\- О, понимаю, - произнес он. – После всего этого тебе, вероятно, захочется удалиться от дел и вернуться к своей скучной, убогой жизни, пытаясь — безуспешно — поддерживать связь с друзьями, и писать дурацкие рассказы для газетенок. Но ты постареешь, поседеешь, твой ум утратит остроту, и потом, спустя много лет, ты разочаруешься в своем решении. Будешь сидеть у окна в тесной квартирке, которую ты терпеть не можешь, смотреть в мрачное лондонское небо и жалеть, что когда-то не поступил иначе.

Шерлок знал слишком многое, и Джон его за это ненавидел.

\- То, что _ты_ решил, будто мне скучно, совершенно не значит, что это так, - огрызнулся он. – Мне не хватает чувства безопасности. Может, тебе и не понять, но меня вполне устраивало то, что не нужно каждую секунду бояться за свою жизнь.

\- Лжешь, - Шерлок снова ухмылялся. – Я уже говорил, твоя любовь к опасности очевидна, и сейчас ты чувствуешь себя живым, впервые за много лет. Как только ты лишишься этого, мир снова поблекнет.

\- Может, ты просто видишь меня не таким, какой я есть? – возразил Джон, но Шерлок в ответ только усмехнулся.

\- _Ради бога, -_ презрительно заметил он.

Джон нахмурился. Он медлил, не решаясь снова, как и много лет назад, попросить совета.

\- Считаешь, мне стоит вернуться в полицию?

\- Нет, - ответил Шерлок. – Тебе пойдут на пользу перемены. Другая жизнь. Возможно, в другой стране. Лучшая жизнь, - задумчиво продолжил он. – Со мной, быть может? А это мысль.

Джон от удивления приоткрыл рот и приподнялся на локте.

\- Ты _издеваешься? -_ недоверчиво спросил он.

\- Разумеется, по пути мы всегда можем делать остановки, - продолжил Шерлок, не обратив никакого внимания на реакцию Джона. – Я знаю, есть те, кто нехорошо с тобой поступал. Мы могли бы восстановить справедливость.

Когда-то давно Джон подумывал уйти из полиции и начать работать с Шерлоком, наблюдать за тем, как он обнаруживает улики и за считанные минуты раскрывает преступления. Но все это теперь осталось в прошлом.

\- Нет, - просто и уверенно ответил он. Он не хотел это обсуждать.

\- Я могу заставить их молить о пощаде, - с наслаждением произнес Шерлок, и кожа Джона покрылась мурашками от того, как звучал этот голос. – Преступники, которых ты так и не смог обнаружить. Родители, которые от тебя отказались.

\- Шерлок, я серьезно. _Нет._

\- Тот жирный старший инспектор, который тебя использовал. Да я ведь и Лестрейда могу заставить умолять о…

\- Хватит! – прошипел Джон. – Нет, ясно? _Ни за что._

Какое-то время Шерлок просто прислушивался к его лихорадочному дыханию. Джон стал себе противен за то, что так легко сорвался.

\- Ты просто убедил себя, что так поступать неправильно? – спросил наконец Шерлок, и в его голосе звучало что-то, похожее на жалость. – Вершить собственное правосудие, решать проблемы убийством.

\- Конечно, это неправильно! – огрызнулся Джон. Ни разу в жизни ему еще не приходилось убеждать кого-то, что убийство - зло. – Это… противоестественно.

\- Противоестественно? – рассмеялся Шерлок. – Серьезно, Джон, тебе ли не знать, что насилие – часть человеческой природы. Вся история человечества - это войны, пытки, страдание. И если мы считаем кого-то врагом, то желаем причинить ему боль. Отрицать все это и жить, постоянно себя подавляя, ненавидеть и бояться тех, кто ведет себя иначе – вот что противоестественно.

Все это по-настоящему пугало Джона. Он лежал в спальне, в темноте, и голос Шерлока, оправдывавшего боль и убийства, вливался в его ухо, словно яд. Джон поерзал, плотнее закутался в одеяло и решительно покачал головой, хотя Шерлок этого и не мог увидеть.

\- Ты неправ, - настойчиво произнес он, а потом шумно сглотнул, ощущая, как сильно сдавило горло. – Люди по своей природе добры…

Он оборвал себя, так и не закончив мысль, которая казалась жалкой и неубедительной. 

\- В убийстве нет ничего противоестественного, - резко откликнулся Шерлок. – Человек убивает столько, сколько существует на свете. Иногда насилие – единственный выход, и ты это знаешь. Ты испытал это на себе.

_Кровь, растекающаяся по старым доскам._

Джон выпрямился, до боли вцепившись в телефон.

\- Прекрати, - он хотел, чтобы это прозвучало угрожающе, но страдание в голосе было так очевидно, что казалось, будто он _умоляет._

Шерлок же просто упивался этим.

\- Лестрейд, Грегсон да и все вокруг считают тебя слабым, бесхребетным, управляемым существом. Но я знаю, что это не так, - голос Шерлока проникал так же глубоко, как его взгляд, с силой проталкиваясь в голову Джона. – Где-то в глубине души ты со мной согласен.

Джону стало дурно.

\- Я бы ни за что...

\- Тебе противны правила и запреты, работа в загоне, мешающая воздаянию по заслугам. 

Правда, до последнего слова правда, как бы ни хотелось считать иначе.

\- Хватит. Замолчи.

Но Шерлок его не послушал.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что я не лгу. Тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что, поставив себя выше закона, ты смог бы гораздо больше помочь людям?

\- Нет, - голос Джона был отчаянно тверд, его грудь быстро опускалась и поднималась в такт учащенному дыханию. – Ты, может, и думаешь, что знаешь, какой я на самом деле, но это не так. Совершенно.

Из трубки донесся низкий смех Шерлока.

\- Только я знаю тебя по-настоящему, Джон. И однажды я это докажу.

На том конце линии что-то резко щелкнуло, а потом связь оборвалась.

\- Я хочу поменять номер, - сообщил Джон следующим утром за завтраком.

Грег кивнул ему, оторвавшись от поглощения тоста с яйцом всмятку.

\- Журналисты? – обеспокоенно спросил он.

\- Да, - откликнулся Джон.

Вид из окна больше не доставлял удовольствия.

Закончив говорить и все еще слыша тающее эхо голоса Джона, Шерлок повернулся спиной к окну и подвинул стул ближе к решетке – так можно было коснуться металлических прутьев, тех самых, которые Джон обхватывал своими скользкими от пота руками, снова почувствовать их тепло. У Джона удивительно нежная кожа, такой нужен особый уход, не какое-нибудь дешевое мыло и не и та дрянь, которую одолжил Грег Лестрейд. Шерлок с легкостью все это исправит. 

Этой ночью он не ложился — потребности в сне не было. Сидя напротив решетки, Шерлок прокручивал в голове карту больницы, последовательность действий, которые обычно совершали санитары, укладывая его на каталку, коды к замкам, которые они вводили, чтобы попасть в охраняемые зоны. Кулвертон вернет его в подвальную камеру утром, это неизбежно, ведь обман с Эдом Рингом теперь раскрыт. Побагровев от ярости, что его гордости нанесли непоправимый урон, он лишит Шерлока всех привилегий с той же легкостью, с какой их дал, а потом продолжит свои жалкие издевательства. После такого удара по самолюбию, Кулвертон будет гореть желанием продемонстрировать, кто здесь главный. 

Впрочем, как именно тот станет это делать, Шерлок выяснять не собирался.

Выкрашенные прутья решетки холодили пальцы, и Шерлок погрузился в воспоминания о прижатом к ним Джоне, напуганном, пытающемся вырваться. Как же он был насторожен, как внимательно следил за Шерлоком, напрягаясь всякий раз, стоило тому сделать резкое движение. Пришлось постараться, чтобы он потерял всю бдительность и подошел к запретной желтой черте. 

Но результат стоил всех потраченных усилий. Касаться Джона, вдыхать его запах, контролировать каждое его движение, находиться невероятно близко. Поток информации ошеломлял, находясь за стеклом Шерлок никогда не получил бы ничего подобного. Он ощутил прошедшую по телу Джона дрожь, пронзительный запах страха и крови, когда Шерлок провел пальцами по шраму - его клеймо, которое Джону никогда не удастся стереть. Мысль об этом оказалась странно приятной.

Такой храбрый и такой напуганный. Шерлок позаботится о нем как следует. 

 

Час шел за часом, пока наконец вдалеке не раздался хлопок двери. 

Шерлок поднял голову, прислушиваясь шагам и скрипу колес по линолеуму. Время завтрака только через несколько часов, к тому же походка была слишком энергичной, чтобы это оказался кто-то из санитаров этой смены.

Двери хлопнули еще раз, теперь уже ближе, и Шерлок понял, кто это. Он поднялся, отнес стул обратно к столу, а потом, выпрямив спину, замер в центре камеры лицом к решетке и устремил взгляд к дверям в конце ярко освещенного коридора. 

Сперва показалась тележка для еды с закрытым подносом, на металлической поверхности которой сверкали блики, затем – худые руки, ее толкавшие, и лишь потом в залитом светом раннего утра коридоре возник Джим Мориарти.

\- Доброе утро, доктор, - бодро произнес он, сверкнув глазами и дернув кадыком, где остался след от укуса черного тарантула.

Видеть Мориарти в униформе санитара было непривычно. Шерлок окинул его взглядом, задержавшись подольше на шраме. Мориарти заметно постарел, зализанные назад черные волосы придавали ему сходство с хищником. 

\- Не ожидал? – Мориарти подкатил тележку ближе к решетке, и она с металлическим стуком ударилась о прутья. Он смотрел на Шерлока, не переставая ухмыляться. 

Тот не сдвинулся с места.

\- Неожиданностью бы стало, если бы ты вообще не появился. 

Мориарти коротко засмеялся. Он подошел совсем близко к желтой линии, но так, что до его тощего тела было все же не дотянуться.

\- Ты просто очарователен, весь внимание, глаза сверкают. Я бы тоже тебя с удовольствием запер в клетку, - он подтолкнул тележку большим пальцем. – Принес тебе ранний завтрак, а то ты совсем тощий. Одна тень осталась.

Сквозь прутья решетки было легко дотянуться до подноса, но Шерлок, мгновение поколебавшись, отвернулся и направился к своему столу.

\- Я не голоден.

\- Какая жалость, - Мориарти по-птичьи переступил с ноги на ногу. Теперь он отражался в оконном стекле. – Знаешь, я ведь сам это приготовил.

\- Мы одни? – спросил Шерлок.

\- Разумеется, сладкий мой. Я контролирую всю систему безопасности вот так, - достав из кармана iPhone и задумчиво побарабанив пальцем по экрану, ответил Мориарти. – Например, вон та камера, что смотрит в сторону окна, передает зацикленную запись. На ней ты стоишь у окна с таким видом, будто раздумываешь, а не покончить ли с собой, прыгнув вниз.

Подавшись вперед, Шерлок окинул взглядом серый асфальт.

\- Третий этаж. Бессмысленно. 

\- Да, разве что только кости переломаешь. Но как знать, быть может, тебе повезет и ты размозжишь себе голову? – широко ухмыльнувшись, Мориарти положил телефон в карман и покачал головой. – Скучал по мне, Шерлок? А? – он помолчал, а потом, когда Холмс никак на это не отреагировал, театрально вздохнул. – _Ну же._ Признайся. Ты ведь мне рад!

Развернувшись на стуле, Шерлок лениво окинул Мориарти взглядом. 

\- Связанным ты мне больше нравился, - произнес он, чуть склонив голову. 

\- Да ты извращенец, - Мориарти развел руками. – Ну, и как тебе шоу?

В отличие от Шерлока, Джим всегда убивал медленно, устраивая из этого целое представление. Еще с того мгновения, как Шерлок прочитал в газетах о двух смертях, никак не связанных между собой, он понял, что Мориарти намерен оставить ему послание, доказать свое неоспоримое превосходство, сделав, в конечном счете, то, что не удалось ему самому, - убить Джона. 

\- Твоя последняя авантюра не особенно впечатляет, - откликнулся Шерлок. – Ты, как и всегда, слишком торопишься. Не терпится поскорее все закончить?

Мориарти вскинул тонкие брови. 

\- Ты что, ни разу не заглядывал в конец книги, чтобы понять, стоит ли она твоего внимания?

\- Такая работа - не твой конек, - скрестив ноги, Шерлок расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула, внимательно глядя на Мориарти. – Ты предпочитаешь не пачкать руки. 

\- О, ну а в этот раз _испачкал, -_ Мориарти качнулся с пятки на мысок с довольным видом. – На самом деле, мне даже понравилось. Сначала я относился к этому, как к разминке для мозгов, но теперь жду финалас нетерпением, - сцепив руки за спиной, он начал ходить вперед и назад вдоль желтой линии под внимательным взглядом Шерлока. – Приятный контраст с моими обычными, так сказать, «удаленными консультациями».

\- И как же ты их выбирал? 

Мориарти только отмахнулся. 

\- Хорошенькие девочки обязательно должны были пробудить в Джонни чувство вины, вот и все. 

\- Нет, - Шерлок прищурился. – Ты руководствовался не только логикой. Тебе это доставляет удовольствие. 

Мориарти вздернул губу. 

\- Мне доставляет удовольствие прекрасное, Шерлок, как и любая редкость. Именно поэтому, в том числе, мне понравился и ты, - он остановился и, широко улыбнувшись, поднял взгляд к потолку, очевидно, погрузившись в воспоминания. – А еще мне доставляет удовольствие это прекрасное уничтожать. Есть здесь что-то декадентское. 

\- Не особенно впечатляющая цель, - с пренебрежением откликнулся Шерлок. 

Мориарти усмехнулся ему, будто капризному ребенку.

\- Неужели? А вы-то к чему стремитесь, Док?

Шерлок равнодушно пожал плечами.

\- Тружусь на благо общества. 

Мориарти ухмыльнулся, в уголках его глаз появились морщинки.

\- Не странное ли заявление для серийного убийцы-каннибала?

\- Возможно, - противоречивость своих убеждений Шерлок понимал прекрасно. – Не стану отрицать, скука здесь сыграла не последнюю роль, - он протянул к солнечному свету бледную руку. Под пристальным взглядом Мориарти Шерлок вспоминал запах крови Джона, оставшейся у него под ногтями. – Ты ешь тех, кого убил? В газетах об этом не пишут. 

\- Мой шеф-повар готовит разные блюда из мяса, которое я ему приношу. Бедолагу это пугает до дрожи, - Мориарти скривил губы. – У меня никогда не было личного повара — дорогое удовольствие.

Шерлок с легкостью представил пленника, заточенного на кухне ради потехи Мориарти. Впрочем, в те разы, когда ему доводилось иметь дело с этим человеком, он сталкивался и с более странными вещами. 

\- Я, к примеру, никогда не угрожал тем, кто готовит мне еду. 

\- Тут главное – выбрать правильный стимул, - сказал Мориарти так, будто простота процесса его невероятно разочаровывала. Он засунул руки в карманы униформы санитара и по-птичьи склонил голову. – Людьми так легко управлять, если лишить их выбора, - его глаза удовлетворенно заблестели. – Но ты, конечно, и сам все это знаешь. 

\- Разумеется, - откликнулся Шерлок, прижав пальцы к губам. 

\- Честно говоря, я восхищен, тем, как ты сам этим пользуешься, - искренне признался Мориарти. – Ты заставляешь бедного малыша Джонни снова и снова приходить к тебе в психушку, умолять помочь всем этим убогим полицейским. Готов поспорить, что все это тебя веселит.

\- Да, он неплохо меня развлекает.

\- И как, он уже расплакался? – подавшись вперед, уточнил Мориарти, намекая на весьма правдивые слухи о том, как Шерлок изводил своих посетителей. 

\- Учитывая его прошлое, не могу взять на себя всю ответственность, - Шерлок вспомнил притягивающий все внимание взгляд Джона, стоявшие в глазах слезы и то, как склеивались светлые ресницы каждый раз, когда он моргал. Он успел разглядеть это во всех подробностях и лишь потом отвернулся, перестав давить. Вытягивая из Джона воспоминания, каждую мучительную деталь, Шерлок разбивал мнимую мягкость, обнажая скрытую под ней сталь. В конце концов, из лечебницы Джон выходил совсем не таким, каким пришел. Так сросшаяся после перелома кость становится крепче. Пожалуй, Шерлок даже слегка гордился достигнутым. – Он никогда не плакал без причины. 

\- Не понимаю, как ты вообще его терпишь, - презрительно скривился Мориарти. – Жалкое существо. Один короткий взгляд на его печальную, помятую мордашку, и мне уже хочется вскрыть себе вены. 

Шерлок почувствовал легкое раздражение.

\- Может быть, тебе просто некомфортно, когда кто-то выражает эмоции, на которые сам ты не способен?

\- Ой, хватит уже этой психиатрической мути, - огрызнулся Мориарти.

Шерлок усмехнулся. Расшатанная психика всегда была слабым местом Джима. 

\- Я никогда не осуждал тебя за склонность к обладающим сомнительной привлекательностью идиотам, которые отшивали тебя в юности, так что не критикуй и ты мои предпочтения, - парировал он, а потом продолжил мягче: - Джон кажется мне любопытным.

Мориарти, ссутулившись и не отрывая от Шерлока потемневшего от злости взгляда, зашагал взад-вперед вдоль желтой линии.

\- Ладно, ладно, - с яростью выдохнул он, не прекращая двигаться и каждый раз поворачивая голову, чтобы не разрывать зрительного контакта. После признания Шерлока, их игра превратилась во что-то более личное. Возможно, все дело было в зависти, хотя самому Шерлоку трудно судить о том, что творится в такие моменты в голове у Мориарти. – Дело ведь не только в Джоне, да? – предположил Мориарти. 

Во взгляде Шерлока появился интерес. 

\- Это было бы так _скучно, -_ продолжил Джим со злой ухмылкой. – Ты хочешь довести его до самого края. До тех пор, пока ты едва не убил его, не подвел к самой грани смерти, он был никем, просто забавным человечком. Тебе нравится, когда он страдает. Тебя восхищает, когда он сломлен, искалечен настолько, что не может восстановиться. 

Шерлок не стал этого отрицать.

\- Если бы ты видел все сам, понял бы. 

Мориарти засмеялся.

\- Поверь, именно это я и собираюсь сделать. 

Годы психиатрической практики и общение с Кулвертоном научили Шерлока сохранять полную иллюзию внешней невозмутимости. Он только едва заметно приподнял бровь.

\- Хочешь причинить ему вред?

\- Я уже спланировал настоящий вечер развлечений, - Мориарти остановился перед тележкой, и на его губах появилась довольная ухмылка. – Узнай он только, что я хочу с ним сделать, тут же прибежал бы к тебе, умоляя выпотрошить его поскорее.

\- Он и так ко мне «прибегает», - возразил Шерлок, скользя взглядом по прутьям решетки, к которым прижимался Джон, выражение его лица при этом ничуть не изменилось.

\- Ты принимаешь желаемое за действительное, Шерлок, - насмешливо произнес Мориарти. – Он приходит тебе, только когда ему приказывают.

\- Думай, что хочешь, - сказал Шерлок, пожав плечами. 

Мориарти снова заходил из стороны в сторону, подскакивая так, словно только что выиграл какой-то приз.

\- Знаешь что, - беспечно начал он, - мне кажется, ты здесь слегка рехнулся, - он ухмыльнулся, заметив выражение лица Шерлока. – Пойми меня правильно, мне это нравится! Тебе идет. 

Шерлок побарабанил пальцами по подлокотникам стула, а потом резко поднялся. 

\- А я всегда считал, что тебе идет страх.

В распахнутых глазах Мориарти плескалась жадность.

\- Точно ведь, ты и _правда_ с катушек съехал! – съязвил он. – Тебе нечем заняться, разве что пугать санитаров да прокручивать в голове старые воспоминания до тех пор, пока даже самые яркие из них не надоедят и не поблекнут. _Скука, -_ он пересек желтую линию, схватился за прутья решетки так, словно этого его заточили в камере, и впился взглядом в Шерлока, ловя каждую деталь. – У тебя тут даже приятелей-психов нет, не с кем поболтать. Тебе бывает одиноко, а, Шерлок?

\- Вообще-то с самого начала меня поместили в обычную камеру, рядом с другими пациентами, - Шерлок подошел на пару шагов ближе, и, когда Мориарти не попытался отступить, его любопытство возросло. – Там я пробыл всего месяц, после чего меня перевели. 

\- Почему?

\- Так им было безопаснее.

Мориарти ухмыльнулся, сильнее вцепившись в прутья решетки.

\- О-о-о, - протянул он, смакуя каждый звук. – _Жу-у-уть._

Он стоял так близко, что Шерлок мог с легкостью его схватить, но не стал этого делать, сцепив руки за спиной и наклонив голову, вглядываясь в эти безумные глаза.

\- Зачем ты пришел?

\- О, Шерлок, - Мориарти печально покачал головой. – Что, твой старый добрый мозг совсем уже заржавел?

Шерок нахмурился. 

\- Если ты явился только чтобы узнать мое мнение, вот оно: я в тебе разочарован.

\- _Ради бога!_ У меня все получается гораздо лучше, чем у тебя, - Мориарти скривился и вытер руки о форменные штаны. – И нет, дорогой, я не стал бы взламывать системы безопасности психбольницы только ради того, чтобы спросить у тебя совета. Хотя ты, очевидно, ставишь свое мнение слишком уж высоко, раз рассматриваешь такую вероятность.

\- Решил похвастаться?

Прутья решетки слегка скрипнули, когда Мориарти, растянув в улыбке бледные губы, прижался к ним плечом.

\- Детка, я просто хотел тебя увидеть именно таким, - промурлыкал он. – Одного воображения мне уже недостаточно. 

Высокомерие Мориарти заставило Шерлока сильнее нахмуриться.

\- Ты собираешься отобрать у меня возможность расправиться с последней жертвой и пришел для того, чтобы просто сообщить об этом?

На лице Мориарти появилось выражение мрачного самодовольства.

\- Хочешь, запишу, как он визжит от боли?

Внутри Шерлока словно бы что-то взорвалось, к горлу подступила ярость настоящего собственника. Используя всю свои силу и скорость, он попытался дотянуться до Мориарти сквозь прутья решетки, но тот только этого и ждал, быстро оказавшись вне досягаемости, и вместо того, чтобы вцепиться в худое тело, Шерлок только ударился грудью о решетку и схватил пальцами воздух. Он зарычал от разочарования.

\- О, да, - с восторгом простонал Мориарти. – Да, таким ты мне, определенно, нравишься больше. Скажи, Шерлок, ты понимал, кто я такой, когда меня лечил?

Шерлок вцепился в прутья решетки, пытаясь сдержать злость. Он заставил себя отступить, притвориться спокойным, но взгляд и стиснутые зубы выдавали с головой.

\- Естественно, - огрызнулся он. – Потому я и сделал то, что сделал.

Мориарти поправил униформу так, словно на нем был деловой пиджак. 

\- Ну, за те пять лет, что ты тут сидишь, я изменился, - его темные глаза заблестели. – Пока тебя не было, я много чего достиг. 

\- Да, я с любопытством следил за подвигами твоей организации, - согласился Шерлок, и чего губы Мориарти растянулись в довольной ухмылке. – Отдаю тебе должное, заурядному уму контролировать столь огромную сеть не по силам. И, хотя мне всегда была отвратительна твоя персона, не могу не оценить твой талант, так сказать, _дирижера,_ управляющего этим оркестром криминальных афер. 

Этот ход оказался правильным – по телу Мориарти прошла дрожь удовольствия. 

\- О, - ласково протянул он. – Ты просто милашка. 

Шерлок прижался лбом к решетке.

\- Но если сравнивать твои успехи с тем, что ты затеял сейчас, то второе тянет на неумелые потуги ребенка, терзающего скрипку, - резко произнес он. – Невыносимо скучно. 

Мориарти не сумел скрыть промелькнувшую на лице ярость. 

\- И все же, - ответил он нарочито спокойно, - я добился успеха, – он подошел к желтой линии. Лицо его прояснилось. – Я на свободе, а вот ты гниешь от скуки за решеткой. И там, снаружи, нет _никого,_ кто мог бы меня остановить. Я настолько выше всех их, что всякий раз, когда делаю ход, мне кажется, что здесь не обошлось без подтасовки, - пропел он, с ухмылкой глядя на Шерлока из-под полуопущенных ресниц. – Если бы я захотел, мог бы освободить тебя одним движением.

\- А ты попробуй, - поддразнил его Шерлок, - посмотрим, сколько ты после этого продержишься.

\- Что, убьешь меня? – Мориарти облизнулся. – В любом случае или только если я начну угрожать твоей зверушке?..

Шерлок напрягся.

\- Ты уже ему угрожаешь. 

\- С нетерпением жду последней охоты, - Мориарти игриво, только лишь носком ноги, ступил за линию. – Это точно будет занимательно. Ты бы наверняка все отдал, чтобы вступить в игру. 

\- Вступить в игру? – усмехнулся Шерлок. – Я с самого начала направлял полицию по следу. Это _из-за меня_ ты не смог найти подходящую жертву для того дня, когда я убил музыканта. 

\- Но они ведь все равно меня не поймали, - Мориарти вскинул брови, дразня. – И не поймают. И даже если им все удастся, Джонни они спасти не успеют, – он подался вперед, как будто позволяя Шерлоку себя схватить. – Хочешь, я передам ему от тебя привет? – предложил он, растягивая слова. – Мы с ним славно повеселимся. Я его сломаю, заставлю истекать кровью, умолять, а потом съем его _сердце…_

Шерлок бросился вперед, прекрасно зная, что Мориарти, который отступил, посмеиваясь, просто играет. Его пальцы зацепили лишь пустоту. 

\- Я вы-ы-ы-играл, - радостно прокричал он, направляясь к выходу и подняв в качестве прощания руку. – Пока! Счастливо оставаться, дорогуша!

Двери с грохотом захлопнулись. 

Шерлок, не сдержавшись, вцепился в решетку, всем телом прижался к ней с бессильной яростью и толкнул так, словно пытался вырвать. В этом не было смысла. И выхода тоже. Шерлок знал, как отсюда выбраться, и механическое воздействие на стальные прутья не имело к этому способу никакого отношения. Он слышал, как за Мориарти захлопываются двери, и все камеры слежения возвращаются к обычному режиму работы. 

Стоявший на тележке, прикрытый фольгой поднос тихо задребезжал. Шерлоку не нужно было проверять, он и так знал, что именно на нем лежит.

\- Мы хотим временно перевезти Джона в безопасное место, - заявил Тоби, едва удостоив Джона взглядом, и пристально уставившись на Грега.

В углу ждали два человека из программы по защите свидетелей: женщина должна была уладить все формальности, а пожилой крупный мужчина, как показалось Грегу, был кем-то вроде телохранителя. Едва войдя в кабинет Тоби, Джон тут же оглядел гостей, и на его лице появилось уже знакомое, почти физически ощущаемое выражение покорности судьбе. 

Оторвав взгляд от утомленного Джона, Грег посмотрел на Тоби.

\- У меня вполне безопасно, - сказал он. – Только полиция знает, что Джон ко мне переехал. Кроме того, дом под наблюдением. 

\- Есть основания полагать, что убийца имеет доступ к секретной информации, - подала голос женщина, приподняв брови и глядя на Грега. – Неизвестно, идет ли утечка от какого-то «крота» или ему удалось взломать систему безопасности, но он, скорее всего, знает, где именно находится Джон.

\- Если убийце известно то же, что и нам, какой смысл прятать Джона в другом месте? – возразил Грег. – Кроме того, Джон хорошо знает планировку моего дома и окрестности. Там он сможет _защитить_ себя эффективнее, чем в каком-то непонятном…

\- Почему именно сейчас? – вмешался Джон, не отрывая глаз от Тоби. Он сидел, выпрямившись, обессилено сложив руки на коленях и выставив вперед подбородок. – Что изменилось, почему вы решили, что теперь мне нужна особая защита?

Тоби, заметно скривившись, опустил взгляд.

\- Мы получили… фотографии.

Все началось утром, со странных, обошедших все спам-фильтры анонимных писем, отправителя которых нельзя было отследить. Тоби протянул Джону пачку листов, и тот, вопреки предостережениям Грега, тут же в них уткнулся. 

Джон, который и так был ниже всех присутствующих, теперь, стоя в углу комнаты и глядя в отданные ему распечатки, казался совсем маленьким. Его руки каждый раз, когда он переворачивал страницу, едва заметно подрагивали, а губы были напряженно сжаты в тонкую линию. Фотографии демонстрировали все стадии открытой операции на сердце с использованием каких-то устаревших и зловещих на вид хирургических инструментов. Никто не знал, ни того, откуда взялись эти снимки, ни кто те несчастные, которые попали под объектив. Текст на каждом фото был один и тот же: «До скорого, Джонни».

Вслед за письмами, поток которых не иссяк до сих пор, в унисон заработали факсы, выплевывая все новые и новые высококонтрастные изображения. На каждом из них отлично просматривалась кровь и изуродованная плоть. Все факсы очень быстро выключили, а отправителя так и не удалось найти. 

Грег, едва справляясь с приступом тошноты, пролистал несколько скрепленных между собой фото, лежавших на столе.

\- И это только малая часть, - сказал Тоби.

Грег отбросил фото и запустил руку в волосы. 

\- И никак нельзя найти отправителя?

\- Маловероятно, - ответил Тоби. – Наши программисты говорят, что все он пользовался анонимайзерами и отследить источник нельзя, - он прищурился. – Он угрожает, Лестрейд. И мы должны вести себя соответственно. 

Грег повернулся к стоявшему позади Джону, ответившему настороженным взглядом. 

\- Грег, если я останусь, ты окажешься под ударом.

\- Мы и так все уже под ударом! – возразил тот, но Джон лишь покачал головой. 

Грег уже не раз сталкивался с подобным упрямством. Джон принял решение, и сколько ни переубеждай, он только сильнее упрется. 

\- Я согласен. 

\- Джон… - Грег должен был _попытаться._

\- Так будет _безопаснее, -_ твердо произнес Джон, а потом, словно для того, чтобы развеять все сомнения, бросил на стол фотографии с раздробленными костями, разодранной кожей и мышцами. Расправив плечи, он повернулся к людям из программы по защите свидетелей, и взгляд Грега задержался на уродливых царапинах, пересекавших его шею. – Куда вы собираетесь меня отвезти?

\- У нас есть несколько вариантов, - ответила женщина, коротко посмотрев на Грега, которому она, очевидно, не доверяла. – Для вашей же безопасности лучше обсудить их наедине, с вами и старшим инспектором Грегсоном. 

Джон кивнул, а Тоби повернулся к Грегу и многозначительно приподнял брови.

\- Полагаю, это значит, что ты можешь быть свободен, Лестрейд, - сказал он. – Возвращайся к работе. 

\- Да, сэр, - ответил Грег и медленно поднялся.

Джон, глядя на него с ясно различимой грустью или даже сожалением, встал следом, и Грег вдруг вспомнил, как еще совсем недавно пришел к нему впервые за много лет, вмешался в его жизнь, разрушив все своей эгоистичной просьбой.

\- Спасибо, что разрешил тогда у тебя остаться, - искренне сказал Джон. – Знаю, иногда со мной непросто…

\- Я все понимаю, - перебил его Грег, выдавив слабое подобие улыбки. Он не собирался напоминать, что сам настоял на том, чтобы Джон остался. – Это нормально, я знаю, тебе через многое пришлось пройти.

Джон кивнул, устало улыбнувшись. Под его глазами залегли темные круги. 

\- Еще встретимся, когда все это закончится, - сказал он, протягивая для пожатия некрупную ладонь. – Пропустим пару кружек.

\- Конечно, - Грег крепко пожал его руку, чувствуя исходящее от нее тепло. Они могли притворяться сколько угодно, но это было самое настоящее прощание, ведь с большой долей вероятности Джон мог не вернуться вовсе. 

Грег сжал его плечо, надавив чуть сильнее, чем необходимо, но Джон не подал виду, что заметил это. Он казался очень крепким и словно готовился к чему-то.

Тоби громко откашлялся. 

\- Прощай, Джон, - сказал Грег, отступив и неловко опустив руки. – Береги себя.

\- И ты, - откликнулся Джон.

Диммок не слишком часто бывал в кабинете доктора Кулвертона Смита, но каждый раз, попадая туда, удивлялся непривычно роскошному интерьеру и тому, как все здесь отличается от остальных помещений больницы. Из огромных окон на южной стороне открывался чудесный вид на окрестности; дорогую мебель и кожаные переплеты книг освещало теплое утреннее солнце, и лишь появившиеся на горизонте грозовые облака омрачали голубизну неба. Значит, к тому времени, как Диммок отправится домой, пойдет дождь.

Стоявший рядом Андерсон, еще один санитар, хрустя костяшками сцепленных за спиной пальцев, с едва заметным высокомерием разглядывал украшавшие стену разнообразные грамоты и дипломы. Ему было чуть за тридцать, лицо обрамляли темные волосы в тон глазам, он гнусавил, а длинный нос придавал ему сходство с грызуном. Диммок знал: репутация у этого человека довольно сомнительная.

Кулвертон с мрачным видом сидел за столом, опершись руками на полированное дерево и яростно сжимая кулаки.

\- Для вас есть поручение, - произнес он, поджав губы. 

Кулвертон коротко и сжато рассказал об обмане Шерлока. Впрочем, он мог и не утруждаться: это уже облетело все новости – Диммок слышал в машине, по дороге на работу. Эд Ринг – имя убийцы, которое Кулвертон на полном серьезе сообщил журналистам, оказалось фальшивкой, шуткой психопата. Теперь доктор стал всеобщим посмешищем и жаждал мести. 

\- Перетащите его обратно под землю, - закончил Смит решительно.

\- Конечно, - ответил Андерсон. – Прямо сейчас?

\- Стойте, - прервал Диммок, на которого тут же уставились две пары злых глаз. – Без обид, но… Доктор Смит, Шерлок терпеть не может Андерсона. 

\- Что ж, Шерлоку придется это проглотить, - рявкнул Кулвертон. – Отволоките его обратно. Никто еще не выставлял меня кретином, не поплатившись за это…

Как только они вышли из кабинета, предоставив ругающегося доктора самому себе, Андерсон схватил Диммока за плечо. 

\- Все нормально, - сказал он, приподняв брови. – Если этот самоуверенный ублюдок хотя бы попытается нам навредить…

Он достал электрошокер, который они использовали для усмирения буйных. Достаточно одного разряда, чтобы поразить нервную систему и вывести человека из строя, лишив контроля над собственным телом. Андерсон уже дважды применял его на Шерлоке, и Диммок не был уверен, что последний раз действительно заслуженно. 

Шерлок презирал Андерсона почти так же сильно, как доктора Смита. 

\- Все будет нормально, - заявил Андерсон и закатил глаза, заметив неуверенность Диммока. – Он меня кучу времени не видел. Наверняка уже и забыл о том случае.

Поведение Шерлока Диммоку не понравилось с самого начала.

Как только они, миновав все двери, втолкнули специальную каталку в длинный, ярко освещенный коридор, Шерлок, бледный и высокий, вежливо встал. Не проявляя никаких эмоций, он скользнул светлыми глазами по тяжелым ремням и маске-наморднику, призванной защитить окружающих от его зубов, после чего приветливо улыбнулся. Он выглядел очень спокойным и прекрасно отдохнувшим.

\- Доброе утро, - произнес он так любезно, словно находился не в камере, а встречал гостей на пороге собственного дома.

\- Доктор Смит дал нам указание перевезти тебя на старое место, - протянул Андерсон, держа руку на электрошокере. Шерлок едва заметно прищурился, но санитар не обратил на это никакого внимания. – Он не в восторге от твоей шутки. Ты его сильно разозлил.

\- Я не понаслышке знаком с лишенными творческого начала наказаниями доктора Смита и совсем не удивлен такой реакции, - откликнулся Шерлок. – Видите ли, его эмоциональный диапазон чрезвычайно узок, и ограничивается лишь яростью и самодовольством, которые едва ли способствуют оригинальности. 

\- Мы пришли, чтобы отвезти тебя вниз, - продолжил Андерсон. – И лучше, - он выдержал паузу, - не тянуть время. Мой тебе совет: не сопротивляйся и делай, что говорят. Отколешь что-нибудь, и… - он постучал по электрошокеру, - мы тебя просто отсюда выволочем и все равно перетащим, куда следует.

Шерлок усмехнулся. 

\- Разумеется, - сказал он, опустив голову. – Я все понимаю.

\- Повернись и возьмись руками за решетку, - Андерсон привычным жестом достал наручники.

\- Как скажешь, Андерсон.

Шерлок, подойдя к решетке, повернулся спиной, просунул бледные руки в просветы между прутьями, сжав их в кулаки, а затем ловко соскользнул вниз и сел на пол. Андерсон сковал его наручниками, затянув их так сильно, что железные браслеты заметно впились в запястья. Пока Андерсон проверял, насколько крепко держатся наручники, с силой дергая за соединявшую их цепь. Все, как надо.

\- Диммок, открывай дверь, - гаркнул Андерсон и, пока Диммок возился с ключами, начал готовить каталку. 

Щелкнул замок, дверь распахнулась, и санитары втолкнули каталку внутрь. 

В камере было пустовато – из нее убрали все лишнее, помня о том, что Шерлок может превратить любую не прибитую к полу вещь в оружие. И все же, в сравнении с темной и влажной подземной клетушкой, в которой он содержался последние несколько лет, это место, благодаря окну и удобной кровати, выглядело почти как королевские покои. 

Шерлок, еще более внимательный чем обычно, следил за каждым движением санитаров и особенно, как Диммок и боялся, - за Андерсоном. 

\- Поразительно, что ты решил навестить меня, Андерсон, - непринужденно заметил Шерлок. – Мне казалось, теперь твои обязанности связаны с бумажной работой. 

\- О, - с ухмылкой ответил Андерсон, - я вызвался добровольцем. 

\- Разумеется, - Шерлок смерил его тем взглядом, от которого люди обычно теряли присутствие духа. – Последний раз ты оглушал пациентов электрошокером больше года назад. Доктор Смит, похоже, забыл, сколько от тебя проблем. 

Андерсон вышел из себя. 

\- Заткнись, Холмс, - огрызнулся он. 

Диммок предпочел бы вмешаться, прежде чем Андерсон схватится за свое излюбленное оружие, но вместо этого с удвоенной внимательностью принялся проверять состояние каталки.

Шерлок, естественно, и не думал затыкаться. Реакция Андерсона его лишь раззадорила. 

\- Когда-то я гадал, что же за человек может оказаться столь жалок и омерзителен, что единственным способом хоть как-то самоутвердиться для него станут издевательства над умалишенными. И если прежде у меня оставались какие-то иллюзии насчет представителей рода человеческого, ты их развеял бесследно.

Андерсон взял маску и, сжав зубы, бросил ее Диммоку. 

\- Надень на этого пса намордник.

По спине Диммока прошла дрожь ужаса. Он взял маску, ощущая холодный, твердый пластик под пальцами. Шерлок окинул его острым взглядом и склонил голову.

\- Без шуток, - предупредил Диммок, стараясь изгнать из голоса нервные нотки.

\- Я не кусаюсь, - улыбнулся Шерлок. 

Диммок слышал, как Андерсон у него за спиной возится с каталкой, с силой дергая за ремни. Совсем скоро они закроют дверь (эта часть нервирует больше всего), потом привяжут Шерлока и лишь после, убедившись, что он безопасен для окружающих, вызовут санитаров, которые помогут спустить каталку по лестнице. Стандартная процедура транспортировки, они уже так делали, и все всегда проходило мирно. Вот только в этот раз Диммок почему-то нервничал больше, чем обычно. Он знал, что его тревога не обоснована, ведь, если закрыть глаза на брошенные в адрес Андерсона оскорбления, которых было не избежать, Шерлок вел себя безупречно. 

Держа перед собой маску, как щит, Диммок шагнул к нему. Шерлок, с отсутствующим видом глядя куда-то в пространство из-под полуопущенных век, покорно приподнял голову. Как только нижнюю часть его лица скрыла тщательно закрепленная на затылке маска, Диммок проверил, крепко ли держатся ремни. Теперь-то точно никого не укусит. Шерлок не сводил с него ледяного, проникающего под кожу взгляда. 

Дальше события развивались так стремительно, что Диммок не сразу понял, что именно произошло. Еще секунду назад он, склонившись над Шерлоком, проверял, надежно ли закреплена маска, и вот он уже стоял на коленях, а запястье стягивал холодный металл наручника. Губы Шерлока, частично скрытые маской, растянулись в жестокой усмешке. 

\- Андерсон! – закричал Диммок, осознав случившееся.

 

Он попытался подняться на ноги, но Шерлок оказался быстрее, стремительным жестом защелкнув второй наручник на прутьях решетки. Он вытянул руки вперед и принялся разминать длинные пальцы. На пол упал крохотный обломок металла, которым он и отомкнул наручники.

Диммок дернул соединяющую наручники цепочку – браслет скользнул вверх и вниз вдоль прутьев – и беспомощно уставился на Шерлока, с рычанием бросившегося к Андерсону, у которого не было ни единого шанса противостоять его жестокой, нечеловеческой силе. Схватив Андерсона за уши, Шерлок несколько раз с силой ударил его головой о бетонный пол, так быстро, что движения казались смазанными. Андерсон жалобно взвыл. 

Как только тот ослабел и перестал сопротивляться, Шерлок, выпрямившись, снял маску и отбросил ее в сторону. Он скользнул взглядом по лицу распростертого перед ним человека, с беспристрастным интересом анализируя отразившиеся на нем страх и отчаяние, а потом крепко ухватил свою жертву за волосы. 

И ухмыльнулся, обнажив острые зубы.

В попытке оказаться как можно дальше отсюда, Диммок отчаянно дергал лязгающие о решетку наручники, до крови ободрав запястье. Он не мог выдавить из себя ни звука и не собирался привлекать внимание криками о помощи, но с каждым выдохом из его груди рвалось беспомощное хныканье.

На мгновение все стихло, а потом Шерлок резко рванул Андерсона за волосы, обнажая беззащитное горло. 

А затем Диммок не смог сдержать вопль ужаса: впившись зубами в трахею, Шерлок по-волчьи дернул головой, разрывая кожу, мышцы и хрящи. В криках Андерсона теперь можно было различить какое-то хлюпанье, словно он захлебывался. Шею и лицо терзавшего свою жертву Шерлока заливала кровь. В какой-то момент он как будто что-то нащупал и впился в это место сильнее. Крики Андерсона сменились тихим бульканьем. Наконец Шерлок выплюнул кусок плоти, который явно не казался ему аппетитным.

И снял закрепленный у Андерсона на поясе электрошокер.

Шерлок поднялся. Его лицо и грудь были испачканы красным, губы покрыты пузырящейся кровью. Диммок, пытаясь не закричать, прижал руку ко рту, снова и снова дергая окровавленный металлический браслет, стараясь отодвинуться как можно раньше. Он хотел прикрыть уши руками, чтобы не слышать предсмертных булькающих хрипов Андерсона, но сделать этого не мог и только смотрел на конвульсивно дергающееся тело, стараясь унять мечущиеся в голове мысли. Зажмурившись, он молился, сам не зная кому, о том, чтобы его не тронули. От голых стен отражались пугающие звуки.

Наконец тело Андерсона безжизненно обмякло. Шерлок стер пот со лба и взмахнул рукой, стряхивая на пол стекавшие по предплечью капли крови. 

Он посмотрел на Диммока. Пронзительные, ледяные светлые глаза почти сияли, резко контрастируя с испачканным алой кровью лицом и растрепанными темными кудрями. 

\- Пожалуйста, - едва слышно взмолился Диммок, прижавшись к решетке. Он не мог заставить себя посмотреть Шерлоку в лицо, не решался даже перевести взгляд на пол – все было залито кровью. Он уставился куда-то вниз, вглядываясь в девственную белизну своей униформы. 

Шерлок прикрепил к поясу электрошокер и опустился на колени, ничего не предпринимая до тех пор, пока Диммок не осмелился посмотреть на него. Все тело Шерлока вибрировало от переполнявшей его энергии, как будто жестокость лишь подзарядила его. Измазанное алым лицо оказалось вдруг так близко, что Диммок мог почти почувствовать на своих губах кровь. Горящий взгляд скользил по нему, анализируя, подсчитывая, насколько санитар может быть ценен. 

Диммоку казалось, будто ему выносят приговор.

\- Ты все это спланировал, да? – язык Диммока заплетался. Поняв, насколько умно всеми ими манипулировали, он испугался еще сильнее. – Ты обманул доктора Смита, чтобы попасть в эту камеру. А потом, когда он понял, что имя — фальшивка, и захотел вернуть тебя обратно… - Диммок сглотнул, глядя в горящие глаза Шерлока. – Ты знал, как отсюда выбраться. 

\- Да, - коротко ответил Шерлок. – А теперь дай мне ключи и коды доступа к дверям.

Диммок бросил ему связку ключей.

\- Хочешь записать все коды? – спросил он, замешкавшись.

Шерлок скользнул взглядом по его груди. 

\- Ты не в состоянии их запомнить, - сказал он, - и потому записываешь в этот свой крошечный блокнот. – На самом деле, так делали многие, не только Диммок. Лицо санитара исказилось от страха и смущения, а Шерлок, подцепив сильными пальцами записную книжку, вытащил ее из нагрудного кармана. – Ничего страшного, - заметил он при этом. – Ты мне соврал, но я тебя прощаю. Скажи-ка, доктор Кулвертон Смит сейчас в своем кабинете?

Диммок медленно зажмурился. 

\- Да, - прошептал он, прекрасно понимая, на что обрекает своего начальника. 

Он услышал, как Шерлок встал

\- Отлично. Спасибо, Диммок.

На затылок санитара обрушился сильный удар, и все провалилось во тьму.

Шерлок переоделся в униформу санитара, зачесал назад слишком бросавшиеся в глаза кудри и теперь быстро шел по больничным коридорам. Со стороны казалось, будто он – обычный сотрудник, спешащий по делам, - в маскировке Шерлоку не было равных. Никто пока не поднял тревогу, никто его не узнал, кроме одной медсестры, встретившейся в пустом коридоре. Впрочем, она не успела даже закричать – Шерлок быстро нейтрализовал ее и спрятал в подсобке.

Удача, определенно, была на его стороне. 

Планировка больницы не отличалась особенной сложностью, кроме того, Шерлок провел достаточно много времени в подобных заведениях и теперь ориентировался с легкостью. Чтобы пройти через административный корпус на цокольном этаже, он воспользовался удостоверением Андерсона и записной книжкой с кодами доступа, которую забрал у Диммока. Каждый шаг приближал Шерлока к свободе, все его тело наполнялось дрожью предвкушения. Годы подготовки, и вот, наконец-то, долгожданный результат. Как нельзя вовремя. 

Он активировал первую же пожарную сигнализацию, которая ему попалась. По всей больнице разнесся вой сирены, и униформа Шерлока немедленно промокла от брызнувшей воды. Теперь все сотрудники вместе с не буйными пациентами будут эвакуированы, а проверкой здания займется бригада пожарных — эффективный метод отвлечения внимания. 

Дорогу к кабинету Кулвертона было легко отыскать по указателю. Шерлок зашел туда как раз в тот момент, когда доктор Смит, на ходу надевая пальто, торопился к двери. Шерлок, метнувшись вперед, рывком прижал пронзительно закричавшего Кулвертона к стене, а потом захлопнул дверь.

\- Ты что творишь, наглый... - начал было Кулвертон, а потом, поняв, кто перед ним, в ужасе замер.

Шерлок дал ему некоторое время на осознание всей ситуации.

Кулвертон дернулся в сторону выхода, но Шерлок немедленно ударил его и поймал в захват. Он был выше, сильнее и жестче стареющего, обрюзгшего доктора, который хоть и пытался отбиваться, но поделать ничего не мог.

\- Безумец, - закричал Кулвертон, яростно извиваясь и отчаянно напрягая ослабшие мышцы.

Шерлок едва удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. 

\- Да, - протянул он. - Вне всякого сомнения.

Оскаленные зубы Шерлока находились в каких-то миллиметрах от лица Кулвертона, не имевшего шанса вырваться и тут же растерявшего всю свою спесь.

\- Я не собираюсь тебя убивать, - прошипел Шерлок, обрывая бессвязные мольбы доктора. - Напротив, я собираюсь дать тебе то, о чем ты всегда мечтал.

Губы Кулвертона дрожали, глаза вылезали из орбит.

\- Я дам тебе славу, - пообещал Шерлок. - Теперь все будут тебя узнавать. Я подарю тебе новое лицо, и ты, слабый, бесполезный психиатр в дорогом костюмчике, сможешь повергать людей в ужас. Ты станешь новой медсестрой Лейтон, и каждого, кто увидит твое изуродованное лицо, будет выворачивать наизнанку. И ты наконец-то поймешь, каково это — быть _монстром,_ которым пугают всех вокруг.

\- О, боже, нет, - захныкал Кулвертон. Его лицо покраснело от ужаса, из глаз и носа текло. - Пожалуйста!..

Во внутреннем кармане Кулвертона Шерлок нащупал складной нож, соответствовавший по стилю его золотой ручке, а затем вытащил самое большое лезвие. Времени оставалось не так много. 

Кулвертон начал громко звать на помощь, и тогда Шерлок вонзил нож прямо ему в рот, подцепив и дернув на себя извивающийся язык. Лицо доктора исказила мука, он пронзительно кричал и всхлипывал. Склонившись над ним, Шерлок с силой сжал челюсти, ощущая во рту вкус свежей крови, а затем отбросил больше не нужный нож и дернул головой с такой силой, что едва не вырывал язык Кулвертона из горла.

Расправляясь с ним, Шерлок испытывал ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие, наслаждаясь тем, как медленно, с едва-едва различимым треском разрываются мышцы. Шерлок отстранился, с яростью впиваясь зубами вырванный язык, пачкая кровью орущего и завывающего Кулвертона, а затем отвернулся и сплюнул.

Теперь в нем проснулась настоящая ярость.

Шерлок мечтал об этом годами, а теперь наконец-то слышал полные муки вопли и бессвязные мольбы Кулвертона наяву. Терзая зубами это расплывшееся, залитое слезами лицо, Шерлок освобождался от годами взращиваемой ненависти к человеку, мучившему его, ставившему над ним эксперименты, пытавшемуся на нем нажиться. Каждый укус приносил с собой удовлетворение. Шерлок ощущал, с каким трудом поддаются мышцы, слышал звук рвущейся кожи, чувствовал вкус свежей крови на языке. Если бы не спешка, он мог бы растянуть это удовольствие на долгие часы. 

Наконец Шерлок отстранился. Лицо Кулвертона превратилось в алое месиво, одно ухо держалось на тонкой, покачивающейся ниточке сухожилия. Оглушенный болевым шоком, он больше не издавал ни звука и даже не двигался. Шерлок встал и вытер лицо шторой. 

Он забрал бумажник, ключи от машины и надел пальто Кулвертона поверх униформы. Такой маскировки будет достаточно, чтобы выиграть время и как следует подготовиться к тому, что он планировал сделать, оказавшись как можно дальше от Беркшира. Мориарти уже поджидает его, а Джон, несмотря на все испытываемое отвращение, на него рассчитывает. 

В этой игре Шерлок просто обязан был победить — слишком уж сладок приз. 

\- Прощайте, доктор, - сказал он и, забрав с собой ту самую газету, выскользнул из кабинета.

Сержант Хью Денвер охранял тех, кто попал в программу защиты свидетелей. Он выглядел старше своих тридцати пяти и тщательнее всего следил за тем, чтобы оставаться в хорошей боевой форме. И теперь именно он возглавлял небольшую команду, приставленную к небезызвестному Джону Уотсону, которому угрожала смертельная опасность.

Полицейские, соблюдая все меры предосторожности, патрулировали улицу, в то время как Денвер вместе с Уотсоном оставались в небольшой квартирке. Они ждали новостей и, чтобы убить время, играли в карты. Денверу почти все время везло, и он начал подозревать, что Уотсон попросту поддается. 

Квартира и в самом деле была совсем крошечной — всего две спальни, гостиная и кухня, такая тесная, что почти не развернуться. Уотсон как раз туда и отправился и теперь, оперевшись на стол, ждал, пока закипит чайник. Сквозь матовое стекло в двери Денвер мог разглядеть его расплывчатый силуэт. Как и с любым полицейским, пусть и бывшим, с ним был сложно, отставка ничуть его не изменила. Денвер привык, что его подопечные, постоянно сталкиваясь с неотвратимой смертью, не могут скрыть ужаса, ярости и шока. Что делать с такой покорностью, он не очень-то понимал.

Денвер предпочитал знать о тех, кого защищает, как можно больше. Это помогало понять, как именно тот или иной человек поведет себя в опасной ситуации. Уотсон же, несмотря на всю вежливость, никому не доверял, даже знакомым полицейским. Команда Денвера была в курсе ситуации, а если и нет, то все видели ту информацию, что уже успела просочиться в газеты, и в целом, учитывая все то, через что Уотсону пришлось пройти, его недоверие было вполне ожидаемо. Но Денвер все же надеялся, что тот перестанет быть таким замкнутым, как-никак, они на одной стороне. 

Дверь открылась, и из-за нее показался Джон с двумя кружками чая. Несмотря на ранний час, он приложился к спрятанной в одном из шкафчиков бутылке виски, а затем поставил ее на место, но забыл привести ручку на дверце в первоначальное положение и теперь, сидя на диване и пытаясь заглушить запах чаем. Алкоголь помогает отогнать дурные мысли, но он же делает беспечным. Быть может, стоило об этом поговорить.

Чай был просто превосходным – Уотсон отлично постарался. Все это было так по-домашнему, что Денвер поневоле вспомнил о своей девушке. Пожалуй, всего лишь потому, что сильно о ней скучал, но эта ассоциация вселила в него какую-то теплоту по отношению к Джону.

\- Отличный чай, - усмехнулся он.

\- Благодарю, - ответил Уотсон, взглянув на Денвера поверх кружки.

Их беседу, впервые за все время не сопровождавшуюся игрой в покер, прервало раздавшееся из наушников жужжание.

_\- Денвер, быстро включи новости._

\- Что там? - тут же подал голос Уотсон, насторожено глядя на Денвера.

\- Один из моих людей, - ответил тот. - Не знаешь, где пульт?

Отыскав его, Денвер включил телевизор. Он нашел нужный канал и едва не выронил кружку. 

_Шокирующие известия. Шерлок Холмс, бывший психиатр, осужденный за убийства и каннибализм, сбежал из больницы, в которой содержался последние пять лет._

Сидевший рядом Уотсон побледнел. В его взгляде отразился ужас. 

На экране показывали больницу, окруженную пятью пожарными машинами и несколькими патрульными авто. 

_Холмса, недавно назвавшего фальшивое имя убийцы-подражателя, должны были переместить в хорошо охраняемую камеру. Однако он напал на санитаров и убил одного из них. Камеры наблюдения зафиксировали момент нападения, однако, по техническим причинам, запись поступила на мониторы с опозданием. Предупреждаем, следующие кадры содержат сцены насилия._

На рябящей записи с была видна знакомая камера. Шерлок Холмс двигался с пугающей скоростью. Одного санитара он приковал наручниками к решетке, а затем с невероятной яростью набросился на второго. Видео оборвалось прежде, чем происходившее на экране превратилось в сцену из фильма ужасов. 

\- Боже, - пробормотал Денвер, краем глаза наблюдая за неподвижным Уотсоном. - Господи иисусе. Думаешь Холмс заодно с подражателем?

\- Нет, - ответил Уотсон не слишком уверенно.

На экране, позади ведущей новостей появился тот самый, знаменитый снимок Холмса. 

_Прежде чем покинуть лечебницу, Шерлок Холмс привел в действие пожарную сигнализацию, сбив персонал с толку, а затем напал на доктора Кулвертона Смита. В данный момент доктор Смит находится в больнице, мы сообщим о его состоянии, как только станет что-то известно._

_Пять лет назад Шерлока Холмса осудили за каннибализм и убийство девяти человек, а также за покушение на офицера полиции Джона Уотсона. Старший инспектор Скотланд-Ярда Тоби Грегсон прокомментировал это так..._

Фотография на заднем плане сменилась сделанной на пресс-конференции видеозаписью выступления Грегсона.

_Шерлок Холмс крайне опасен, и мы бросили все силы на то, чтобы его поймать. Ни в коем случае не вступайте с ним в контакт. За информацию, которая поможет в его поимке, будет назначено вознаграждение._

На экране появились номера горячей линии, по которым могли бы позвонить те, кто что-то знает, а также некоторые подробности, связанные с вознаграждением. Тем временем, ведущая новостей стала повторять все сказанное для только что присоединившихся зрителей. Денвер повернулся к Уотсону. 

\- Как думаешь, он за тобой придет? 

Возможно, стоило запросить дополнительную охрану.

\- Не знаю, - Уотсон покачал головой. Он казался оцепеневшим. – Понятия не имею. Хотя с ним всегда так.

День сменился вечером, пошел дождь.

Шерлок Холмс мчался по шоссе на угнанной машине, дорогой и быстрой, с затонированными стеклами, не дававшими рассмотреть, кто внутри. На больничном складе обнаружились те вещи, в которых Шерлок был на суде, пять лет назад, - черный костюм от «Spencer Hart», рубашка и итальянские кожаные туфли. Его тело осталось в прежней форме, и одежда сидела прекрасно.

Он снова чувствовал себя самим собой. 

Дождь барабанил по ветровому стеклу. Шерлок переключил передачу и перестроился в скоростную полосу. На заднем сидении машины в сумке лежали украденные из больницы препараты, вязки и медицинские инструменты. Теперь он вооружен.

Кожа ладоней, до скрипа отмытых в туалете на парковке, пересохла и зудела. Шерлок крепко сжимал кожаный руль, все еще ощущая отчетливый привкус крови во рту. Это было приятно, но хотелось чего-то большего. 

Пользуясь своими обычными методами, — угрозами и взломом компьютеров — Мориарти очень скоро узнает, куда именно отвезли Джона. У Шерлока же не было возможности воспользоваться компьютером, а угрожать кому-то — значило привлечь к себе лишнее внимание. Он притаился недалеко от полицейского участка и в течение часа наблюдал за людьми, а потом наконец заметил того, кто был ему нужен. Вышедший на перекур работник канцелярии, полный, подслеповатый и бледный, как все, кто большую часть жизни проводит за компьютером. Он плохо спал, испытывал постоянный стресс и совсем недавно начал курить еще больше, чем обычно. Значит, работает над расследованием и, судя по пропуску, имеет доступ к секретным данным. 

Этот человек уж точно знал, где Джон, - он занимался этим вопросом вместо своего загруженного работой начальника.

Шерлок дал мужчине время в последний раз затянуться, а потом схватил его и, оттащив подальше от камер наблюдения, с легкостью выяснил все, что его интересовало. Он задумался над тем, сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем полиция найдет труп. 

Мориарти обожал дешевые спецэффекты, а потому, скорее всего, планировал напасть ближе к ночи, когда дождь превратится в ливень. Значит, в запасе не так много времени.

На юге Лондона, в роскошных апартаментах, Мориарти, затаившийся, словно паук в паутине, следил за записями с камер наблюдения. Он барабанил пальцами по гладкой черной столешнице, едва не подпрыгивая от возбуждения.

Его подчиненные бесцельно слонялись по комнатам, смотрели телевизор или чистили оружие. Вся их жизнь протекала от одной кровавой миссии до другой. 

На кухне дрожал от ужаса посаженный на цепь повар. Он ждал прибытия малыша Джонни Уотсона. Мориарти, впрочем, пока не решил, доставить ли добычу живой или мертвой. 

Стрелки приближались к одиннадцати, и его люди начинали беспокоиться. 

\- Тише, мальчики, - радостно закудахтал Мориарти, набирая пару строчек компьютерного кода и завершая свой шедевр. - Мы же готовы?

Полковник, стоявший в дверях, окинул зорким взглядом своих людей и кивнул.

\- Готовы.

\- Ну, поехали! - заключил Мориарти, занеся палец над кнопкой ввода.

Джон услышал какое-то низкое жужжание и оторвался от просмотра телевизора. Через мгновение вся улица погрузилась в темноту.

Перебой напряжения. 

Из наушников сидевшего на кухне Хью Денвера раздавался громкий треск помех. Джон наблюдал за тем, как он безуспешно пытается связаться со своей командой, а затем, вздохнув, попытался подавить поднимавшуюся внутри волну паники. 

Двигаясь в абсолютной темноте, Джон завел руку за спину и нащупал заткнутый за пояс пистолет. Он обхватил рукоятку пальцами, почувствовав приятный вес оружия. 

_«Вперед!», -_ с отчаянием подумал он.


End file.
